Shards of Divinity
by DarthChain
Summary: With the threat of the elder dragon Moredremoth gone the Pact regroups after massive losses. In the pacts endeavors another dragon makes his move to disrupt the power of the Pact and seal Tyria's fate. Big thanks to Boomie and Miso for proofreading!
1. Chapter 1

Shards of Divinity

As I slowly walked out of the hollowed tree, I looked up at the starry sky. I held what was left of Caladbolg, a broken sword made of bark and leaves in my hand. The deed was done as my friend, and leader of the Pact, Trahearne gave his life to help defeat the Elder Dragon Mordremoth. He acted as a guide into the dragon's mind as he was one with Mordremoth in the end. In a final act of selflessness he asked to be struck down to finish the dragon off for good. I grabbed his sword and reluctantly struck him where he was trapped. The blade, Caladbolg, broke as Trahearne breathed his last in this world.

I kept looking to the stars as I grew used to the silence of my own thoughts. For the past few months, I was plagued by another voice in my head tempting me to give in. That voice belonged Mordremoth. I am a Sylvari, a being of pure plant that was made by Mordremoth. In his slumber, a human named Rowan and a centaur named Ventari found a seed that would one day blossom into The Grove, home town of the Sylvari. Both of them left us guidelines on how live peaceful lives. The firstborn sylvari appeared almost thirty years ago and our species has grown ever since.

I took in a deep breath as another sylvari joined me. His name was Canach, a secondborn, his skin was black with cracks of bark letting a red color shine through.

"It is nice having one's thoughts to themselves again isn't it commander?" I looked back to him.

"That it is. Though we lost too many good people in this fight, they hopefully are resting peacefully now." Another voice came from behind.

"I know if my mother was here she would be smiling with confidence that another dragon has fallen, Commander." I looked back to see Braham walking up to us. Braham was a norn, a race of fighters who are very honor bound and can transform into select animals. They live in the snowy mountain tops of the Shiverpeaks, looking completely human save for their towering size.

"Knowing Eir for the brief time I did Braham I'm certain she would be proud of what you have done today." I said as he held his mother's bow close. He shook his head a little bit.

"What were you and Canach talking about if I may change the subject." Braham asked as he looked at me again.

Canach spoke up, "Ever since Scarlet awoke Mordremoth with her attack on Lion's Arch, all Sylvari could hear his call. Now that Mordremoth is gone so is his voice. This whole time the Sylvari haven't just been fighting Mordremoth physically but mentally as well."

Braham nodded a bit. "Sounds like what happens when a norn tries to fight against Jormag. That is before the fall as a Son of Svanir."

I gave a soft chuckle looking up to him. "Kinda like that Braham, but at least the sons had a choice. As for us we really didn't. Once the Breachmaker hit the ley line you could hear a small whisper in your mind. As we got closer to the jungle the voice got louder."

Braham gave a soft sigh, "I'm sorry you all had to go through all that." I shook my head as Canach spoke up again.

"Even though I was forced to be here by Countess Anise, it was needed. It was nice being on the winning side for something this big for once. I just hope my apparition in Mordremoth's mind didn't scuff you up too badly Braham."

Braham let out a chuckle. "If that's your way of saying it was nice fighting with you, then likewise Canach."

Canach scowled at Braham as I asked. "What are you going to do now that this is over Braham? We have to regroup with the rest of the pact to tend to our wounded so we have a bit of down time."

Braham lost his smile as he looked at the bow again. "I was talking with Tribune Brimstone. He said he would come back to Hoelbrak with me. My mother's story needs to be told but sadly I don't know most of it. You know how close we were. She barely even realized that I was her son."

I nodded. "So Rytlock will go with you to sing her achievements in the Great Lodge then." I set my hand on his shoulder. "Take the time you need. We have a lot we need to tend to before we decided our next course of action."

Braham gave a soft nod as a woman's voice came from behind. This time is was Marjory, a female human who had joined the group as a private eye to help take down Scarlet. "The boss is right Braham. After what happened to my sister in Fort Salma even I took some time. Now both Belinda and Eir can rest easy."

Braham turned to look at her. "Well what are you going to do now Marjory?" He asked.

She looked at the two handed katana on her hip. The sword used to belonged to her sister Belinda. "Well I thought I would track down Kasmeer and head back home. My family is worried about what we set out to do here and I'm certain my sister would love to hear the good news."

Braham looked to her a little puzzled. "Do you really think talking to your sister's gravestone makes her hear your words?"

"It's worked in the past for the humans when talking with deceased relatives in the mists. Why stop tradition?" Marjory shrugged.

Braham shook his head and shrugged. "You got me there. I'm going to tell my mother's story at the Great Lodge so it's not too different."

Marjory smiled, "You're talking to people who are still breathing. I'm talking to a rock, but yes same concept. Speaking of plans though, what are you going to do boss?"

I looked at her as Braham turned to me. I looked at the broken sword at my side. "I will be heading to The Grove. The Mother Tree will want to hear about this news even if she is still wounded. From there I must ask her what is next for us Sylvari now that we are freed from the dragon." I looked to Canach. "Will you come to speak with her?"

Canach shook his head with a sigh. "Reluctantly, yes. Countess Anise said I was yours til she gives me new orders. So unfortunately where you go I will follow commander."

I nodded softly. "I'm certain she will be happy to see you again Canach. I know you reject her and the Nightmare Court but she does still care for her children." As I finished another Sylvari came out of the hole. This time a female named Caithe followed by a Charr, a race of walking lions, named Rytlock.

"Rytlock, what is your word on the situation?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Well commander, as far as I can tell it was that egg that drove her to betray us for a bit. Seeing as that's all settled she's fine now." Rytlock said as he faced me using his thumb to point to Caithe.

I looked to her. "It's good to have you back with us, but I want you to remember what I said. If you cross me again when we are facing off against something like Mordremoth again I will not hesitate to end you. You have a lot of trust to rebuild Caithe and I know you can, but for now the ice is thin."

She nodded as Rytlock asked. "So what's our next course of action Commander?"

I looked at Rytlock. "What do you mean? You all are free to do as you please now. Only person I have any say over is Canach from Countess Anise."

Canach moved his hand to his forehead shaking his head gently. "How could one be this dense." He let out a sigh as he punched my shoulder gently. "The Pact has succeeded twice where Destiny's Edge alone has failed. I'm sure if you asked any of the members, including the two in front of you, they would follow your orders because you've shown your abilities. As for your friends, like the other two, they already see you as the group leader. On top of that with Trahearne shedding his mortal coil to this world, your acting role of leader of the Pact is a bit more permanent now. No matter the treaties people have signed or the animosity between races you have managed the impossible. You have united Tyria to fight a bigger threat."

Rytlock nodded. "He is right. My sword is yours and so is the rest of Destiny's Edge. I'm certain Logan and Zojja would agree." He smiled as Caithe stood next to him nodding in agreement.

Marjory smiled. "And you have lead us well so far Boss. So I don't think we will be leaving any time soon."

"That's for sure. Beats sitting around in Cragstead doing nothing." Braham added.

I looked at them all. "Well as for my group it's not surprising to hear they would follow me but hearing this from you Tribune it is. As for being leader of the Pact this will be odd. We made Trahearne the leader due to the fact that all the orders respected him and he would show no bias. I am of one of the orders so that may fall into question."

Rytlock shook his head. "I doubt it. You have proven your ability to care for everyone inside of the Pact like your own family. I'm certain they will follow you no matter what."

Braham popped his knuckles. "And if they don't then you tell us Boss and we go from there."

I shook my head waving my hands a little bit. "That won't be necessary Braham. At that point, if it comes to it, we will find another leader for the Pact that is welcomed by the orders." Braham nodded in agreement.

"Well the night has come to us. We should head back to tell the Pact of our victories if others have not." Caithe said as the group agreed.

We began to walk away from the tree we were just in as Rytlock turned around with a mischievous grin. "How about one more thing before we go."

Rytlock pulled out his sword Sohothin as it burst into flames around the blade. He struck the ground as a small trail as fire began to rush towards the tree. A couple seconds passed as Canach, Marjory, Braham, and myself looked confused at what Rytlock had done. Soon we heard small explosions coming from the tree before a loud one erupted and a large amount of fire shot out from the cave we were just in.

"Tribune what was that?" I said shocked.

Rytlock chuckled as he looked up as the tree didn't even flinch. "Damn thing is more resilient than I thought. It was a going away present for Mordremoth. If there were any more Mordrem hiding in there they are kindling now."

"Rytlock, am I to believe that you had your own explosives or did you swipe the few I had from my person." Canach asked with a hint of annoyance. Rytlock turned to face him with a smirk.

Marjory shook her head, "If Trahearne were an Asura that would have been a proper burial if I remember their culture right."

Rytlock turned around with a smile, "Well let's get back to camp. I'm certain the others are worried sick about us."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked under the moon making sure to avoid the groups of Mordrem still roaming around. Some of the groups would have overrun us by numbers alone while others were already engaged with Pact members and winning easily. The paths in Dragon's Stand were cleared from when we entered as there were small makeshift camps along the way. Some members asked how the fight went and we told them of our victory not mentioning the loss just yet. After we told them they ran back and you could hear cheering coming from the camp shortly followed by who was buying the first round. We got a bit of a chuckle each time we left a camp. The moon hung high above the tree line as we made it to the main camp. As we approached the area a voice could be heard.

"Hey guys the Commander is back!" From there we could hear the camp cheering as we approached. As we get closer a woman darted through the front line of people and ran straight to Marjory. Marjory caught her and held her tightly as tears could be seen in her eyes.

"Thank the six you made it back Jory. Did you all find Trahearne?" She dropped the hug and held Marjory by the shoulders. This was Kasmeer, a former human noble who helped us take down Scarlet and rescued a few of our friends not to long ago. Marjory turned to look at the rest of wondering who should tell her.

I stepped forward and held up the broken Caladbolg. "We found him but when we did he was linked with Mordremoth. There was no way to separate them. Trehearne fought the dragon to the end and even helped us get into his mind to deal the final blow. When we got out the dragon tried to use Trahearne to end us. He asked me to take his sword and strike him down. In the end I did. He sacrificed himself to make sure the dragon would die." I said as I put the sword away again.

Kasmeer stood with a shocked look on her face as a man appeared behind her slowly. His words were soft and weak. "Well that's not good then. He may have just been a scholar for most of his life, but in the end he was a hero."

Rytlock faced the man. "That he was Logan. He should be remembered that way and not as the dragon's puppet. How are you and Zojja holding up?"

Logan gave a soft chuckle. "Well as for me, save for being damned tired right now and feeling like my rib cage is busted, I'm all right. The doctors say Zojja will make a full recovery as well. She's still resting though. What ever Faolain was doing to us took more a toll on her then me. Speaking of that. What happened to her?" Caithe turned around as I could see her tense up a little.

Braham spoke. "Whatever that thing was that claimed to be Faolin we made sure it stopped moving. After we saved you and Zojja she lead us closer to Mordremoth and up a gigantic tree. At the top she fought us and we made sure she wasn't coming back down."

Logan shook his head a little. "So sorry I missed all the action then. At least this is all over now."

A Pact doctor came out and told us all to get into the camp so we could be looked over. She wanted to make sure that we were all alright. Logan sat next to Braham as I could hear them talking about Eir.

Logan began after hearing how Eir fell. "She was an amazing fighter Braham. One time we fought a champion of Primordus and she killed it by grabbing one of its fiery arrows and launching it back into itself. Her glove was on fire and the bow she used turned to dust almost right after words. If it wasn't for her quick thinking we may have lost that fight."

Braham nodded gently. "It's just going to be odd telling everyone in the Great Lodge about her passing."

A small voice came from behind us all. "Wait.. say that again. Eir's passing? Eir is...dead?" We all looked over to see Zojja standing there holding her side as she was bandaged up. She had a worried look on her face while looking at Braham. He slowly stood up looking at her.

"Yes...my mother is no longer part of this world. We fought our way through Verdant Brink after we heard about the initial wave going down in the jungle. When we found my mother she was locked in a cage with Faolain. We freed them both but as we did they were whisked away from us and put in front of one of Mordremoth's minions. They both tried to escape the beast. Foaling stabbed my mother with a barb and made a break for it so the beast carried Faolain deeper into the woods. My mother got up and tried to move but the beast came back. Before we could reach her the beast had impaled her with its tail. She died pinned against a tree." Braham looked down as retelling the story was like opening a deep wound for him.

Zojja looked down as well as you could almost see tears running down her face. "We had just gotten the group back together... All the mean things I've said and now I can't make it up to her..." Braham walked forward and kneeled down to Zojja.

"When my father passed away all those years ago he asked that no one tell Eir of his passing. He didn't want to take Eir from your group cause he knew what you all were doing. Walking around Cragstead and Hoelbrak these past few years I saw my mother a lot but never talked to her. When Caithe started to pull you guys back together you could see she was getting happy again. The most I saw her smile was after I heard that you had rejoined the group to help take down Zhaitan. You may not have said your apologies verbally but your actions more than made up for it all."

Zojja looked up at him as you could see the tears on her face more visibly now. No words came from her as she just hugged Braham the best she could. "I'm still sorry for you Braham."

After a couple of minutes Zojja cleared her eyes as she looked to him. "Thank you Braham. I heard you were also talking about Faolain. You said you killed her?"

Caithe shot up as she was tense again. "Mordremoth perverted her after taking her captive. Whatever that thing was it was not the same Faolain I called dearheart. The Faolin we killed was a monster!"

The camp went quiet as I looked at Caithe. "Caithe, the Faolin you loved was gone long before that."

She looked to me and snapped. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed gently. "The Mother Tree gave me some seeds that could access the dream and show me visions. After you took the egg we went to track you down and followed you deep into the Silverwastes. While there I seen a vision of Wynne and the centaurs she befriended. Faolain openly attacked the centaurs and killed them all then tried to torture Wynne for the information about where sylvari came from. Then we had our time fighting the Nightmare Court. Faolain has been like that for a very long time."

The look on Caithe's face went from anger and slowly changed to realization then tears as she collapsed on the ground as I continued, "Before we moved on Zhaitan on Orr the Mother Tree showed Traherne and myself a vision. In it you talked with Faolain and said you would fall to nightmare to be with her again. I can say that the Mother is proud that you didn't as you are a beacon to this world as a member of Destiny's Edge."

Caithe looked up at me as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She slowly stood up "I'm sorry Commander. I...I need a few minutes." She quickly walked out of sight heading to the edge of the camp.

The camp had gone quiet as we had our talk. Finally Zojja looked around. "Wait aren't you all missing a certain small person?"

Logan looked around. "Yeah now that you mention that, where is Taimi?" The both looked at me.

I gave a soft sigh. "On our way to find you two we found a large ley energy signature deep in the jungle. When we arrived we found it to be the Exalted city of Tarir." Logan looked at me.

"Wait. Did you just say exalted? They haven't been seen in almost the same time as the six gods."

I held out my hand as I continued. "While searching around for clues to find you both we found a map that showed the area. Taimi activated it and many points lit up that showed large amounts of ley energy. One of the exalted we met helped us figure out what it was. The thing is the exalted had been dormant for many years. He said it was the Asura city of Rata Novus."

Before I could continue Zojja jumped up. "Impossible Rata Novus is nothing more than a myth!"

Braham chuckled. "Well we have done the impossible a couple times already haven't we?"

Zojja turned and looked at him and went to speak holding a finger in the air. She didn't say anything and just lowered it. "I guess you're right Braham." Zojja mumbled slowly. As she said that both Canach and Rytlock started to chuckle. She looked up at them. "And what are you two laughing about?"

Canach stopped laughing first. "The prospect of an asura actually admitting they were wrong without something blowing up in their faces first." Rylock let out a bigger laugh at that as Zojja's faced turned red.

I stood up and got between them. "Hey now none of this while you're injured Zojja. You need to get your rest more than anything. I can show you where Taimi went but you have to promise me something." She looked at me and tilted her head. "You have to promise that whatever you find down there is her discovery when you take it back to Rata Sum."

She crossed her arms and looked at me. She slowly looked around thinking about it. "Yeah I guess I can. You did find the city and if she finds anything it is technically her discovery. What ever she finds down there will make her the luckiest progeny in history."

I looked to Logan. "When you two are rested, will you go with her? I'll send some of the Pact with you just to make sure Taimi is all right." I asked.

Logan nodded softly in agreement. "Would have loved to head back to Divinity's Reach. What are the rest of you going to do?"

I looked to him with a sigh. "Sorry. Caithe, Canach, and myself will be heading to The Grove to talk with the Pale Tree about what happened to Traherne and to check up on her. Braham and Rytlock are heading to Hoelbrak to tell Eir's tale. When everything is done we can all meet back in Lion's Arch to discuss our next course of action."

Logan nodded. "As much as I wanna go home I'll go with to make sure Taimi is all right. I am curious to see what this Rata Novus looks like."

I smiled. "Thank you Logan. For now let's all get some rest." Everyone agreed as we all slowly shuffled around to some of the vacant tents in the camp quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun started to peek through the trees as I woke up. I walked outside of my tent to hear the crackling of the fire and some of the Pact talking about how to properly prepare breakfast for everyone. I saw Logan sitting down without his armor on as a women with long red hair tended to his bandages. When Logan would look away a soft blush would hit her face as she tried not to ogle him. Behind them Braham and Rytlock stood whispering to each other, chuckling quietly. I walked over yawning. "And what has you two in such a giggly mood today?"

Braham shook his head. "The Tribune here was telling me stories about my mother. The other thing that has us laughing is the girl over there." He nodded his head in the direction of the red head. "Apparently her name is Gwen."

I looked back at her then back to Braham. "And that's funny how?" I asked shaking my head in confusion.

Rytlock smirked and crossed his arms. "How would you react if you found out a girl making moony eyes at you behind your back has the same name are your great grandmother. She still has legends talked about her in the Black Citadel after all this time. From the ones I heard after the searing and her escape from captivity she could gut a charr faster than a butcher could a pig."

I shuddered gently. "Ok not the imagery I wanted in the morning. You two have fun I'll go check on the others."

As I walked away I overheard from Braham. "Five gold says when he finds out he pops a blood vessel and has a red eye for a week."

Rytlock laughed again. "Ten if he yells nope and just runs away." I just shook my head as they had a laugh.

Then I heard Logan's voice come up. "Hey what are you two chuckling about over there?" Followed by a quick "Nothing!" From both of them. I just shook my head as I made my way around the camp. Some of the Pact were holding their heads as the cooks yelled out that breakfast was ready. Others darted from their tents at the words. The rest of the groups slowly made their way out getting ready for our individual trips.

After breakfast, we all broke up into our groups. Caithe, Canach and myself would be heading to Tarir to check on the Exalted before heading to The Grove. Braham, Rox and Rytlock would head to Hoelbrak. Kasmeer and Marjory were back off to Kryta to visit Marjory's family. While Logan and Zojja would go check on Taimi with some Pact soldiers. We all gave our farewells as we agreed to send letters to Lions Arch about when we should be arriving just in case others finished their trips early. Everyone waved as we all started to walk different paths away from the Pact camp. The members there wanted to stay just in case some of the Mordrem that were still wandering around tried to get out of Dragon's Stand.

We made our way through the jungle as we slowly started to see they pylons that the exalted used to keep track of the outskirts of the city. We seen a couple of them working on them to maintain the pylons from the local wildlife. The Exalted waved as they floated above the ground as we all waved back. The Exalted were a race of magic begins that used to be human. They were turned from human to their current form by the Forgotten and live by Glint's teachings of peace.

We made our way to one of the main gates of the city as a few Exalted waited for us before bowing as we approached. "Hello my friend. Was your missions successful?"

I smiled seeing the exalted. "Kiru, It's good to see you as well, yes we were successful. Your help in the cave that led us to Rata Novus was fruitful. It hinted that Mordremoth had a vital weakness."

He nodded with a chipper tune to his voice. "I'm glad to see you back here unscathed my friends. May I ask what bring you back to our city so quickly?"

I walked up to Kiru and bowed. "I am leaving the jungle for a while. We have defeated Mordremoth so now we are going to rest before deciding our next course of action. I wanted to check on Glint's egg before we left."

Kiru gave another nod as the exalted moved to the side. "Of course my friend. I have heard of your trials with the egg and you are free to see it whenever you wish. Please if there is anything we can do for you just let us know."

I smiled and gave Kiru a hand shake. "I shall my friend. Hopefully you will be safe while holding the egg here with us gone." With that I stepped to the edge of a platform and jumped off. I started to fall as I looked around seeing the golden city in the morning light. The light reflected off of the surfaces and from the many waterfalls surrounding the main plaza.

I pulled on the strap for my glider as it opened, slowing my fall as I flew through the arches of the city. The water underneath me was crystal clear as it all ran to the center of the plaza. I was followed closely by Caithe and Canach admiring the scene. We landed in the plaza as some of the Pact members ran up and asked how the mission went. These were mostly members of the Order of Whispers and Durmand Priory that stayed behind to study the city. We told them and they all cheered and rushed off to continue their work with renewed confidence.

Off to the side was a hole in the ground that lead to the lower portion of the city and we made our way down. We took a quick turn down a hall as we seen another exalted standing next to a portal. "Ahh hello there Commander. I got word you would come down here."

I nodded. "Yes I won't be too long hopefully." The Exalted nodded then pointed to Caithe and Canach. "Sadly, I can not let them join you as they have yet to pass the trials. I do hope you understand." Caithe and Canach looked at each other a little uneasy.

"That is fine. Will you show them around the city for a bit till I return?" I asked as the exalted bowed.

"I shall have someone come for them post haste Commander. Do take your time." The exalted slowly moved before becoming rigid.

I looked back to them. "Take some time to enjoy the city. There may not be much but it is a nice sight to see. I'll get in touch when I'm done with the egg all right?" They softly nodded as another exalted joined us in the hallway.

"Hello, you must be the Commander's companions. Please come with me. If you have any questions about our city I shall answer them to the best of my abilities." The turned and joined her as I could hear a soft mumble as they followed her from the cave.

I walked onto the platform next to the exalted as it quickly moved me to a large chamber. I looked around to see the spiraling pillars of gold that surrounded the egg as it floated in the middle of the room surrounded by water. I climbed the stairs that spiraled around the outside of the platform. I looked at the egg as it seemed the same save for a small crack leading from the top to the center of the egg. I looked at closely as the crack wasn't there when I retrieved it from Caithe. I stared at it as I began to notice a soft glow of green emitting from it as it slowly began to grow bright. I walked up as I put my hand on the egg as a blinding light emanated from it.

As the light faded I was surrounded by the starry sky all around. I looked around to see if anything was coming towards me before I slowly started to move through the space. As I looked forward I could see movement as a bright star slowly kept changing colors. The movement stopped as I could make out all the objects. There were sixs orbs all circling around each other. Most of them were the size of my head as I looked at them closely. The red, blue, white, and purple were all the same size. The purple one flashed a bit as I reached out and touched it. As I did a large roar emanated around me that sounded disturbingly familiar. I slowly placed it as the cry of the dragon champion The Shatterer.

"So do each of the orbs represent a dragon champion?" I asked myself. "No that can't be right." I looked at the other two orbs. One dark green and the other a bright green. The bright green one looked no bigger than a rock one would throw into a lake. The dark green one was barely bigger than a child's fist. I reached out and touch the bright green one. It used to be as big as the other but now it was much smaller. As my fingers hit the orb another loud roar could be heard that was much more recognizable.

"Was that Mordremoth?" I asked myself shocked as I looked at the other orbs. "If I'm right this one is Zhaitan." I reached out and touched the dark green one as a loud roar echoed around me. I shook my head as it came to me. "So the red is Primordius, white is Jormag, purple is Kralkatorrik. I don't know who the blue is but, dark green for Zahtain and bright green for Mordremoth. But why is Zhaitan's bigger than Mordremoth's. We killed them both."

I looked back at the dark green one as it glowed before it slowly grew. "He is regaining power. But how?!" I tried to touch the orb again as they slowly began to fade away as I felt myself begin to fall. I shut my eyes as I hit the ground as I was returned to the chamber with the egg. The egg had lost its radiance as it just spun in place. I looked at it rubbing my head a little bit. "So that's my lot at this time huh?" I asked as the chamber fell to silence again. I sighed as I slowly turned and walked away from the egg heading back to the teleporter.

I stepped on the pad as I appeared before the exalted again. He gave a soft bow. "Welcome back Commander. Did you find what you needed?"

I gave a soft nod. "And then some. Thank you for your hospitality. Can you send word to have my friends meet me in plaza? I fear we must be on the move."

He nodded. "Consider it done Commander. Please come back at anytime." I thanked him as I left the cave and made my way back up to the plaza.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the plaza as I looked up. Tilting my head back a bit, I noticed that the sun still hung in the sky. It was near morning when we got to Tarir after almost a full day's travel from the Pact camp. Caith, Canach, and Kiru slowly came up to me. Caithe looked at me. "Is everything alright? You were in there for a long time."

Kiru chimed in. "Almost 6 hours to be exact Commander. That does leave me a little worried as well."

I shook my head a bit. "I received a vision from the egg. I would love to stay longer and explain it Kiru but we must be on our way. I'm hoping to talk with someone who can give me more information about it."

Kiru gave a soft bow. "Yes, of course. We have taken the liberty of restocking you for your travels and I will escort you north out of the city. Is there anything we can do for you?"

I thought for a second. "If you can continue to help the Pact to the best of your abilities, that will be just fine. Thank you."

Kiru sounded chipper. "But of course commander. It is nice having more than the hylek to talk to after so long." Kiru motioned as he led us back up to the top of the city. Three bags sat by a gate as we each transferred the contents into ours.

"Thank you Kiru again for all of your hospitality. I shall be sure to return quickly. I hope my next visit is more enjoyable." I said.

Kiru waved. "May your travels be safe my friends you are welcome back at any time." We all waved back as we took our leave walking away from the giant golden doors and back into the jungle as we made our way to Verdant Brink.

As we crossed the threshold into the area I looked around. I could still see parts of airships that fell during the initial attack against Mordremoth. I then turned to look at a tree that had a giant gash in it surrounded by a dark red stain. Caithe looked at it. "Is this where it happened Commander?"

I gave a soft nod. "Both of them fell here." I pointed to some bushes. "Faolain was dragged over there while Eir was pinned to this tree." Caithe gave a soft nod then walked over to the bushes where Foalin got dragged off.

Canach looked to me. "As much as I'm enjoying having my mind back myself commander. I am not enjoying this silent trip after what happened in Tarir. Care to let us in on the vision?"

I gave a soft nod as I recounted the events of finding Omadd's machine that drove Scarlet insane. How I had seen the orbs before as the bright green one let out a roar and the vision ended. That was how we knew Mordremoth had awakened. Caithe came back as I finished explaining it all to Canach. "And what happened this time commander?" He asked.

"I was able to touch the orbs this time. But the one for Zhaitan has regrown since the last I saw it and the one for Mordremoth was almost not there. A few of the others had a glow around them and I was able to figure out that each orb represents a dragon."

Caithe looked at me. "That is a little unsettling then. If Zhaitan's is growing does it mean we didn't kill him back in Arah?"

I shook my head. "I wish I knew Caithe. Maybe he's dead, maybe he isn't. Maybe it represented what last bits of risen are left in the area and will shrink again."

Canach shook his head. "If the one for Zhaitan is growing back then that means the one for Mordremoth can as well. Maybe we didn't kill him either."

I gave a soft shrug and continued. "That is why I want to get to the pale tree. I'm hoping she has some answers. But we need to rest as well. There are a few Pact camps in the area. We will rest there and not stop till we hit The Grove, ok?" They both agreed as we made for the nearest one.

Even with them not seeing the major battles there were still a lot of wounded in the area. We walked into camp as some of the Pact members gave us a mean look while others saluted. An Asura approached. "Commander what do we owe the pleasure?" I looked at her and smiled.

"We have succeeded in downing the dragon. As far as we can tell Mordremoth is the Mists problem now." There were a few murmurs before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"The Commander is correct. Mordremoth is no longer part of this world." I turned to see a familiar Sylvari named Laranthir.

"Laranthir it's good to see you!" I smiled as I gave him a hug patting his back.

"Likewise, Commander. I heard what happened with your group. While you were attacking Mordremoth's mind, the rest of the Pact attacked it outside."

I nodded and smiled. "That's good to hear. When we went down to confront the dragon were heard lots of noise coming from outside. Good to know you had a winning fight."

He gave a soft nod. "Oh before I forget. I was asked to give you this if I saw you. If I didn't catch up to you by The Grove I was to mail it to Lion's Arch."

I looked at him as he pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I looked at the front and seen that it was from Logan. "Thank you Laranthir." I turned to the Asura. "Is there a tent we can stay in for the night? We have a long trek tomorrow." She nodded as she showed us to a tent where we all rested.

Caithe looked at me. "Well, shall we see what Logan has to say?" I nodded as I pulled the letter out and began to read outloud.

 _Dear Commander,_

 _We arrived at Rata Novus not to long after we all split up. The trip was pretty easy going and the Pact members you sent with are all alright. Taimi wouldn't let us in at first due to Zojja being there. After I talked her down a bit she finally opened the door. She was still in the safe lab you left her in studying everything she could off of the machines. She even rewired the rooms defenses to target only the Chak that tried to move on her. She has rebuilt Scruffy and let me just say this thing will give Braham a run for his money. It reminds me of the golems my grandmother used to tell me about that the Asura had. She says it has a special surprise for any dragon minions we meet on the way but won't say more then that. If I had to guess this thing has at least half the power of an airship._

I looked closely at the letter as the last sentence had a scratch through it. Before it continued.

 _Sorry it has at least a fourth of the power of an airship. I guess I was being too generous with the drives or something. Lots of big words, you know the Asura. (She wouldn't stop yelling at me until I corrected that sentence.) Just to let you know we will be leaving in a couple of days. Taimi says she wasn't able to find much info on any of the other dragons save for that the Rata Novuns believed each one had a weakness. They didn't even have a number on how many there could be but they at least knew Primordius. We will leave in a few days and see you in Lion's Arch once we can get an airship going._

 _Take care. Logan Thackery_

 _P.S. Taimi says hi and can't wait to see you Commander. (Again, she's on my shoulder pulling my ears right now.)_

I gave a soft chuckle as I set the letter down. "Well it's good to hear that she is doing all right. I felt bad leaving her by herself in Rata Novus."

Caithe looked at me. "Were you sure that was such a wise idea?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "Even if I would have said no she would have found a way to stay. Taimi is like that, but it seems everything went for the better." I looked at the other two folding the letter up. "Well let's get some rest. Tomorrow we don't stop till we hit The Grove. It'll be a long walk for sure." They both agreed as we all turned over and went to sleep amongst the cheers of the Pact outside.


	5. Chapter 5

We awoke the next morning to the sound of a cook calling for breakfast. Most of the members in camp were groaning from the hangover while most of the norns sprung up and rushed the cook. They talked about how they wished to have seen more action but knew they were needed here more than anything. We quickly ate as we set off through Verdant Brink again. The area still had is maze-like wonder while tendrils from Mordremoth still held airships in the sky. Pact members were slowly making their way up to the wreckage to check for survivors, equipment, or anything salvageable.

We ran into some of the local hylek as they congratulated us on our victory and our freedom from the dragon. They were happy to learn that the attacks on their settlements would dwindle to just neighboring tribes from now on. Some even hopefully talked about a truce they could put to the table after the catastrophe of the dragon. We crossed out of Verdant Brink and into the Silverwastes.

The desert was much different than the thick jungle we were just in as we made our way through the sand. We passed by two of the forts still wrapped in tendrils. Pact members were starting to clear them off as this was our staging area to head into the jungle. We walked into the main camp we had set up before we took the forts as the Pact loaded up airships to move supplies.

One of the Pact members stopped as he seen me and rushed over saluting. "Good to see you Commander. We were all pleased to hear about your victory in the jungle."

I smiled. "At ease, I'm glad this camp was able to hold with most of the force elsewhere. Also it seems word of the dragon's fall is getting around quicker than us."

The officer chuckled. "Well you can't fly sadly enough, but birds can. The camp you left in Dragon's Stand sent word the night you returned. I have already sent word to Lion's Arch to have it spread to the other major cities."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thank you. May I ask another favor?"

The officer chuckled. "Well if it's a favor like what Rytlock asked for yesterday I'm sure we could spare a small airship to get you where you need to go."

He led us over to a small airship. "She isn't the fastest one in the sky but if you take off in the morning you'll be in The Grove by midday. When Rytlock came by he asked us to prep one knowing you would need it for your trip. I can get you set up with a crew and you'll be on your way. Just try not to get into a fight with any dragons in this and you'll do just fine, Commander." He said with a chuckle as we thanked him. We climbed the rope ladder up as there were some barracks on board.

"Well I guess we should get our rest. I'll have to thank the tribune when we seem him in Lion's Arch." Caithe and Canach nodded. "Canach I know you dont like me doing this to you but I hope you will forgive me for taking you to The Grove."

He turned over in his cot. "Commander if you keep saying you're sorry I will throw you off this airship myself. You are right though. Let us get our rest. Tomorrow will be an interesting day indeed." He said. We all silently agreed as we rested in our beds.

The morning came quick as I slowly awoke to the feeling of motion. I looked around to see that Caithe and Canach had already left. I slowly walked through the airship as I reached the deck. The captain of the ship looked over. "Ahh, good to see you are awake Commander. Thank you for what you did fighting both Zhaitan and Mordremoth. I was piloting one of these to help with the flyers in both fights."

I smiled. "Well then you have my thanks then. The air support in both of those fights was invaluable. In the fight against Zhaitan, Zojja said it was a target rich environment. I wish i knew how bad it was with Mordremoth. I do have to ask though, have you seen Caithe and Canach around?"

He nodded. "Your companions are out on the deck talking. We should be arriving in The Grove within the hour. We were told that you have business elsewhere and to take you where you need to go."

I turned walking to the door. When I reached it I looked back to the captain. "We do, just to Lion's Arch. After that we may need something bigger than a flying Quaggan." The captain let out a laugh and waved me off to the deck.

I opened the door as the wind began to rush past me as I walked along the bow. The wind was hard but not enough to impair one's stride. I got to both of them as Caithe turned to look at me. "It is always nice to see The Grove from different angles. Now I can add the sky as one." She turned and pointed to the horizon as you could see a large tree start to appear. We all stood watching as our home slowly came closer as it looked like the city kept on going. Maybe the sylvari here never heard Mordremoth's call. Maybe they were protected by the Mother. These were question I hoped to find out soon.

The pilot flew us in close as we docked on the main level of the city. We slowly walked off as some sylvari ran up and asked how our trip was while others kept on their work. The pod that led to the Omphalos chamber was down with a couple of sylvari around it. We approached as they bowed.

"The Mother has been awaiting you all. She received word from the Pact and knew of your arrival today. She is still very frail from the attack during the world summit so please do be patient with her." One of the guards said as she looked at Canach. "We will be nearby just in case something were to go wrong."

Canach looked back with a bit of a sneer. "Please I wouldn't jeopardize my freedom by doing something like that. If you must know I left all my weapons on the airship just in case." They gave a soft nod and stepped aside as the pod lifted us to the chamber slowly opening.

The chamber was slowly starting to regain the light it had before the attack from Mordremoth during the world summit. In the far end of the room was the Avatar of the Pale Tree sitting with two medics by her side. On one side you could see Ventari's tablet that helps each Sylvari learn their way in the world. Some wish to destroy it like the Nightmare Court. Others heed its words. The mother saw us as she slowly stood holding on hand out. "It is very good to see you my children. Please come closer, we have much to discuss." She said in a soft voice as we started to walk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Caithe and I bowed in front of the mother while Canach remained standing. She looked to Canach. "It is good to see you again, my child. I have wondered what you have been through since you decided to leave. It is good to see Nightmare hasn't taken you." She said softly.

"It is good to see you as well Mother, though I thought even you would understand when I went on my own, not even Nightmare would tempt me. I have done bad things but I am atoning for it in my own way." Canach said.

She nodded softly and looked to me. "And how was your trip my children?"

I stood up and looked at the medics. "Mother is it alright if we talk in private about these matters?" She nodded and asked the two to leave. They made their way to the pod leading back to the main plaza.

After they left the Mother looked at me. "Now please, tell me what is so important that you need me alone?" She asked.

Canach got a little snippy saying under his breath. "Not like you don't already know." She glared at him for a second as I reached into my bag and pulled out the broken Caladbolg. She looked down saddened.

"I wished I was wrong about this but it seems even I am not that lucky. Please tell me what happened." I told her of what happened as we entered Mordremoth's mind to fight him. How Trahearne was the conduit to finish the dragon off and how he sacrificed himself in the end. She gave a soft nod as she took the sword from me and held it close. "He shall be remembered for his bravery to not only take up the lead against Zhaitan in his great hunt, but also to lead us into battle against Mordremoth. I shall hold onto Caladbolg for now and see if I can repair it as it awaits for another champion. For now I must thank you all on behalf of all Sylvari for severing our tie with the dragon. Even in the dream his voice has gone quiet since his awakening." We stood in silence for a bit before Canach coughed unconvincingly. Mother looked to him. "Canach I know we have our ends. If you do not wish to be here I will understand."

Canach shook his head. "As much as I enjoy the awkward company I believe the Commander has more news they wish to share Mother."

She looked to me. "What else is on your mind my child?"

I looked at her after shaking my head at Canach. "Well seeing as it's been dragged out. Ceara saw a vision a long time ago that turned her into Scarlet Briar."

Mother nodded. "That was when her connection to the dream was lost." She added.

"Right. We found the machine that she used when that happened. It was built by an asura named Omadd to see how reality worked. We accidentally triggered it and I was shown what we think is the same vision that drove her insane." I said looking at Mother

"Then I am glad you had the strength to keep yourself together" Mother said. Canach tapped his foot as he didn't want to burst out an interruption.

"We retrieved Glint's egg and took it to the lost city of Tarir where it is being protected by the exalted who dwell there. Then we went to face Mordremoth. I was shown another vision after Mordremoth's death. Inside the vision orbs appeared with all but two the same size. Two of them were much smaller, but one was regrowing. When I touched one I could hear the dragon's roar, even Mordremoth's. I came to the conclusion that each orb represented a dragon. They orbs I figured were for Zhaitan and Mordremoth seemed to be regrowing. Are the dragons truly dead or can they regenerate themselves?" Mother kept quiet until I finished my question.

She shook her head softly. "While I was able to give Trahearne and you a chance to see the future when you fought Zhaitan I cannot claim anything about this. This is news to me as Ceara lost her connection before the dream could see what she did. If I had the answer I would gladly share it with you but alas, I know nothing."

I looked down. "That is all right Mother. I was just hoping you could put some doubts in my head to rest."

She shook her head. "Do not let it discourage you. With all you have done the world will be ready in case they do come back. Tyria has proven it can fight back and defeat great foes in their time of need. Take that knowledge with you and keep your head high for the future. Alas I feel I am getting weak again and must rest. What happened at the World Summit still hasn't healed." We all thanked the Mother for her time as we headed towards the pod as it came back up. The medics rushed past us as they quickly tended to the Mother as we walked through the city again.

We boarded the airship again as the captain asked. "So did you find what you were looking for Commander?" I shook my head.

"Unfortunately not my friend. For now we need to get to Lion's Arch and meet up with the rest of my companions. We have much to discuss with them. After that I think you deserve a nice vacation."

The captain chuckled. "You should have said that weeks ago. The Queen's Jubilee finished about two weeks ago and I would have loved to have been there. Apparently the town was adorned in black and purple for Queen Jennah's fourteenth year on the throne."

I shook my head. "I am sorry you had to miss that. Was there any reason why she chose those colors?" I asked.

"Most I've heard was it being a throwback to Queen Salma. She thought with all of Tyria facing such hard times it would resonate celebrating the Queen who united all of Kryta. But enough about the past." He turned to the rest of the crew. "We are setting sail for Lion's Arch. if we get there by sundown tomorrow first round's on me!" The crew gave a cheer as we left shortly after. I stood on the deck looking out over the Grove, as the sun was setting and you could see the Pale Tree begin to light up for the night. I saw the Omphalos chamber as the Mother stood on the edge watching us leave, holding Caladbolg closely.


	7. Chapter 7

The airship pulled over Lion's Arch midday as I looked out over the city. The city looked alive as I could see dozens of people walking around. I could make out the new buildings from the lobster port, to the squid over the bank, to the giant jellyfish dome that acted as a plaza for the city. We pulled up close to the stingray that was a new factory that made airships for the Pact to use and for transportation. The wings had a walkway that lead inside to where we could exit out to the city. We thanked the captain as some of the crew were already anxious to hit the city and hold the captain to his word. He turned to them and said they had a couple days free before they had to return to the Silverwastes.

We walked out of the factory as I looked around seeing the court that had gates leading to different areas of the Mists. Some led to areas where we could fight in small groups without consequence while others lead to different lands that allowed larger tactics. I looked to Caithe and Canach.

"I'll head to the post office in town to see if any other letters have arrived. If you two want to try and find us a place to stay for the night I'll wait for you by the bank." I said. They agreed as we all set off our own way in the town.

I found the office quickly as it was right before the bridge that crossed the bay leading to the Mist entrances. I walked in as the door chimed. The lobby of the building had chairs on each side with a long desk in the middle hugging the wall. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell. From the back room I heard a crashing sound followed by "Coming! Coming!" followed by a little more commotion. Finally a Charr emerged from the drapes over a door as he looked to me and smiled.

"Ah Commander, it's good to see you!" he said happily. I tilted my head as I looked at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" i asked a little confused. He shook one of his hand as he was missing his left arm completely.

"No no. You and the orders did save my life a few years back during Scarlet's attack on the city. Most of us wanted to thank you but you left before we could. Didn't help it took us so long to rebuild the city as well." He said happily.

I gave a soft smile back. "Well we did what we had to. I'm just sorry we couldn't save more."

The charr shook his head "It's fine. It was a surprise attack after all even with the smoke clouds she was using." I gave a soft nod as he shook his head. "Sorry, getting ahead of myself. What can I do for you today?" He smiled asking.

"Well I have some companions I asked to write me when they would be arriving in town. I was curious if you had any letters for me?" I asked as I looked at him as he rubbed his chin. He thought for a second and clapped his paw against the counter as he remembered.

"That I do, I got while I was out of town. Please make yourself comfortable, I'm sorry about the mess. I just got back from Divinity's Reach. A friend of mine invited me to the Queen's Jubilee and I stayed a bit longer than intended." I thanked him as he disappeared behind the curtain again as I took a chair. I looked up above the door I entered to see a hole in the ceiling that let different mail carriers in and out. A dove flew in and landed on the counter as it looked around before the Charr finally emerged again from the back holding some envelopes.

"You have three of them total Commander." He set them on the counter as the bird looked at him and moved to his paw. "Hold on you flying rat, I'll be with you in a second." He scowled at the bird as I looked at the letters. I pulled out a couple of coins and set them on the counter as payment as he pushed it back. "Nope, can't let you do that. Take this delivery on the house. You saved the whole city not to long ago. Im sure the Captain's Council won't mind helping your mail get to you."

He gave out a chuckle as the bird pecked his hand gently. I thanked him again as I made my way to the door as another bird flew in. I watched as it landed on his head and pecked him before starting to fly around the room. As the door closed I could hear him yelling "Get back here you flying rats!" Along with more crashes. I looked at the senders of the letters as each one was from Braham, Kasmeer, and from Logan. I put them all in my pack as I headed to the plaza to find the others.

I sat around listening to the fountains in the distance waiting to spot Caithe and Canach. The city was so vibrant again after a devastating attack. I could hear children in the distance wanting to play a game and deciding who would be which member of my group before a little boy ran from a little girl. The rest of the kids followed as I gave a chuckle. Shortly after a tour group came through. I spotted Caithe and Canach walking with them and I rushed to join them.

"There you two are. What are you doing in this group?" I asked Caithe as the tour guide sighed and kept walking.

"We needed some time to relax Commander. I thought a nice trip around the city would take my mind off of things. Plus it is interesting to see how the city has grown since Scarlet." Caithe said softly.

"And yourself Canach?" I asked as I turned to him.

He looked around. "Most of my time in this city was in a jail cell in the old fort. It's odd walking around the streets now as a sort of free person." He said as i could see at least one Lionguard watching him.

Caithe looked to me. "Any word from the others?"

I nodded and patted my pack. "Yes. One from everybody in fact. Was gonna wait until we got back together before reading them because I'm certain you are curious how they are doing." They both nodded as I heard a voice behind me.

"Commander, you should have told me you were coming to Lion's Arch." I turned to see a women running to us with short brown hair. I looked at her as she stopped in front of us and softly bowed. "It is great to see you in Lion's Arch though. Is Marshall Trahearne with you?" The women was Captain Kiel. She used to be the leader of the Lionguard that acted as peacekeepers in Lion's Arch. Kiel was voted to a Captain to work towards the cities betterment on the Captain's Council.

I shook my head gently. "I am sorry I didn't send word ahead Captain. We are only here for a short time. Sadly, Marshall Trahearne is no longer with us. He fell in battle against Mordremoth."

She looked down and held her hand in front of her chest. "That is a shame. I owed him for what he did with the orders to safely evac the city."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It is Captain. He did want to thank you for convincing the rest of the council to make the airship factory here though." i said in a reassuring tone. She stood up and looked towards the stingray. You could see its eyes over the houses.

"Lion's Arch has always been a port city at heart that connected all of Tyria together. Why not start in the skies as well." She said softly before she turned back to us and continued. "May I ask what brings you all the way here though?"

I dug out the letters and held them up. "I am meeting some companions here in the next few days. We were just about to find an inn to stay at until they arrived."

Kiel's face lit up a little bit. "Then please allow me to put you up. I know a place that can hold half the Pact and has the best view of the city. I owe you a great debt as well, Commander." I went to decline the offer but before I could Kiel spun on her heels. She waved us to the bridge that led to the Mist portals. I turned to the others as they just shrugged as we quickly joined caught up to her.


	8. Chapter 8

The doors flew open as we walked into a massive room that could hold Destinies Edge and my group easily. Beds were separated by little walls as a large balcony followed the room showing the harbor. The lobster port and the lighthouse could be seen as I turned back to Kiel. "This is a bit much Captain. Are you certain?" i said a little austonished at the room. Caithe elbowed me in the torso.

"Commander it's not often we will get breaks like this. Just accept it and enjoy the luxury." Caithe said glaring at me. Kiel let out a little laugh.

"She is right, Commander. This room is usually used for the Marriner or his guests in the city. I will send word to him about your stay though I'm certain he won't mind. If you need any more beds or anything please just let someone outside know." Kiel smiled softly as she walked across the room and opened the windows.

As Kiel came back i shook her hand. "Thank you, Captain. Please send my thanks to the Marriner as well. If he doesn't want us here we can easily move." Kiel shook back as she turned and left. I walked over to the balcony as I looked out to the harbor. I pictured the Breachmaker that Scarlet attacked the city with, That also lead to Mordremoth's awakening, still out there. It made me shudder but I was happy to see it gone.

Canach looked at me from a bed. "Well let's not waste too much time. Let's read the letters so we can find out if the others are here yet or not." I looked back at him as I pulled the letters out and sat at a table. I grabbed the one from Braham first and I read it aloud.

 _Dear Boss,_

 _The Tribune and I finished telling Eir's story here in Hoelbrak today. It seemed the whole town and half of Cragstead came to hear it once everyone knew what was going on. It was…. odd being up in front of so many people telling it. It was something I never wanted to do, sadly. Rytlock helped me tell it in spots that I didn't know. The Norn were very respectful when he helped me. Most of them knew how distant my mother was with me. Even Knut Whitebear could be seen shaking from the news. I wanted to send word like we agreed to let you know that Rox, Rytlock, and myself would be taking the asura gate to Lion's Arch soon. We have to get cleared to go through and I wanted to check on my mother's house before we left. No one has seen Garm since the initial attack so I was hoping he may have found his way home. Sadly no luck their either. Maybe this bow is all i will have from now on._

 _-Braham._

The letter was dated yesterday as I set it down. We still had some time before they would arrive. Caithe walked around the room as I read aloud before she found a bed she liked and sat on it. Both her and Canach sat on the edge while I read the letters. "Ok, the next one seems to be from Logan again."

 _Dear Commander,_

 _Taimi and myself have left Rata Novus to start our trip to Lion's Arch. Zojja was impressed with all the research that she had found and even found a few things that she could improve on her next golem. We will stay on foot till we hit the Silverwastes so we shouldn't be too far behind you. Maybe a day or two. Taimi suggested that we meet up at Macha's Landing cause she heard rumors of a giant lobster there and she really wants to see it for some reason._

 _-Logan_

 _P.S. Tiami told me to include this disk. I don't know what it's for so be careful._

I looked in the envelope as I seen one of Taimi's holodiscs that she left back in the jungle to help me catch up with the group from Tarir. I set it on the table and I hit a button as a hologram of Taimi appeared. "Ok, I think this thing is on. Heeellloooooo Commander. So I had Logan add this to the letter because I wanted to tell you something I found that couldn't wait. Apparently the Rata Novuns were really onto something with Primordius. They found that the dragon does in fact have a weakness, a crack in their armor if you will. They weren't able to find it specifically but I'm sure with a bit more study on the dragon itself it shouldn't be to hard to find. Zojja said she would help me when we get back to her lab. I can't wait to see it! I loaded the new Scruffy with as much of the data from these terminals as I could. It wasn't too hard, as most of the stuff here has been obsolete for storage for maybe one hundred years. I have also sent some building specs to Rata Sum so hopefully that will show them who the smarter one is. Well Logan is yelling at me to finish this up. See you soon Commander, Bye!"

The message ended with Taimi's usual chipperness. Canach just shook his head with a mumble as Caithe looked at me.

"Is she always that chipper?" She asked as she got up from her bed and reread Braham's letter.

"That she is. It's a little endearing sometimes. Other times it can be rather grating." I said as i moved the holodisc from the middle of the table. Caithe sat down across from me at the table.

"It is nice to see something like that though. The sylvaris first meeting with the asura wasn't very favorable. Later we found out it was the Inquest we met. Then there is Zojja who is so serious all the time. Always trying to catch up to Snaff. It is nice to see that there are ones as her in their race." Caithe said softly as i saw her eyes scan the letter.

I chuckled a bit. "Apparently you haven't spent much time in Rata Sum or met Tixx during Wintersday." She shook her head and looked to me. "Ahh maybe next time we get a break. Last letter is from Kazmeer." I said as I grabbed the last letter.

 _Dear Boss/Commander,_

 _Sorry, I still don't know what to address you as. I wanted to let you know that we visited Fort Salma on our way out here. The vines seem to be retreating now that Mordremoth is gone. After that we headed to where they buried Balinda. Jory fell apart at the grave, but I could tell she was happy. She got to avenge her sister's death. Marjory's family joined us when they seen us and they were happy to see she was all right. We are going to hang around for a couple days and recuperate. We have a couple stops we need to make before heading to Lion's Arch but we should be there soon. I hope the rest of you are doing all right and I can't wait to see you again._

 _Take care -Kasmeer_

The letter was dated for two days ago.I sat back in the thair and looked to Caithe and Canach. "Well, looks like we will be here for a few more days. I guess we get a little bit of rest after everything that has happened. It seems everyone else is alright though, so that is good." Canach sat up as he got off of his bed.

"Well then I best send a letter to Countess Anise to let her know of our movements. Until I receive word I am to stay with you, but the sooner I know my debt has been paid I may be able to move onto other things." He said as he walked out the door without another word. I gave a sigh as I stood up and made my way to the door.

Caithe looked to me "Where are you going, Commander?"

I looked back to her. "Well seeing as we are staying here I thought I would head to the asura gate plaza and to the airship factory to let them know to direct our group here. Will you be staying here?"

Caithe stood up and shook her head. "No. There is still much to see of the city and I would like to see the new lighthouse."

I smiled and nodded as we both left the room quickly parting ways. I made my way to the factory first as I saw some of the crew that flew us here leaving after finally getting the airship docked. They were happy to have some down time now as the captain followed closely behind. He gave me a quick nod as I walked in and asked some of the workers to deliver my message for when Logan arrive. They agreed as I left for the hub. I stopped in one of the arcs that overlooked the bay.

I looked to the other side of the city as the old Mariners house was gone. It was destroyed in the attack and now was a small open area. It was designed to look like an amazing place to have one's wedding. Looking closer I could see children playing in the grass and flowers while parents looked on. I gave a smile as I continued my duty. I hit the gates and gave the message to the norns at their portal and they happily agreed and said they were sorry for the loss of Eir to the group.

Kiel was a little harder to find but I eventually found her talking with Evon Gnashblade near the new Black Lion headquarters. It seemed after their election they have slowly been warming up to each other. I thanked her as Evon asked if we needed any more supplies soon. I wasn't to sure but I told him I would be in touch just in case. I walked through the town as I thought of the last thing I needed to do. This was to find the three orders and make sure they were still on board with me taking Trahearne's place.

I found each one and asked them to meet me in the plaza. They came on time and the three that joined seemed to be friends. They joked as they walked up as we all talked. They told me that they already agreed to follow me as I was second in command. We all exchanged pleasantries and enjoyed our time as we talked about other events in the world. We finally split off as the sun was setting on the city.

I walked around as the city began to light up for the night. Children could still be heard playing in the distance as I looked to the bank. The giant fish tank in the squid lit up in the night as the fish continued to swim around in it. It made me think on the Mother's words more, about how with what the Pact has done has given Tyria more urge to rebuild and keep going. I slowly made my way back to the room as Caithe and Canach had returned but both had fallen asleep. I looked out over the bay again as I could see a ship pull into port as light dancing against the dark water. I slowly made my way to bed as it made its way to the lit up lobster.

I layed in bed for a bit thinking more about the vision and the possibility of the dragons still being alive. I wondered if we still had the will to finish them off properly if the worst came to it. I shook my head and turned on to my side relaxing into the bed. It was nice having a comfy bed to be in after being in tents for the past few months. I gave a content sigh before quickly falling asleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed quickly as we all checked on our own supplies. I asked Canach if he had heard back from Anise yet but he shook his head no. "Well, I guess we get to spend a bit more time together then." I joked as he just shook his head. I walked out of the room to take another walk around the city. As I left the entrance I looked around to see a group of people heading my direction from the far end of the bridge. I looked closer as they group began to wave that consisted of two charr, two humans and a norn.

I gave a soft smile and waved back as we all walked towards each other meeting near one of the arches looking over the water again. Rytlock smiled and spoke first. "It's good to see you again, Commander."

I gave a soft chuckle. "Again, an ironic thing to hear coming from a blindfolded charr."

Everyone gave a soft laugh as Rytlock hit my shoulder and laughed, then he hit my shoulder again. "The second one was for the first time you made that joke."

I nodded as I lead them all into the room. Braham still looked a little down while Kasmeer and Marjory seemed to be back to normal. I asked the front desk to bring more chairs to the room and they happily obliged. They even brought us a nice meal to all enjoy. I looked at everyone.

"So I read all the letters you guys sent. Braham was it really that bad?" I asked leaning forward in my chair.

Braham nodded softly. "Yes. It was a very odd thing to see. Even Knut Whitebear came up after the story and offered a round on him. That is something I never thought I would hear him offer. My mother had done so much for Tyria I think I even had one person called me a liar. After that we stayed in my mother's house for a the next couple of nights. We didn't see Garm."

Braham looked down at his drink as Rox spoke. "I stood in the back of the great lodge while all of this was going on. I knew that the norn went on their own but it was odd seeing so many sad for one of their own passing. Usually they are cheerful and such but not this time. I think even Frostbite is worried about Garm as well."

Rytlock faced me. "It was definitely odd. I could feel just how tense and sad that whole room was while Braham talked. The costs of war I guess."

I agreed as I looked to Kasmeer and Marjory. "How about your endeavors?" I asked as Jory sat forward a little bit.

"My family sends their thanks to your quick actions at Fort Salma first of all. They heard of the other losses but realized it could have been much worse if you weren't there. They also wanted to thank you for taking down Mordremoth so Balinda can rest in peace. They were a little taken aback when they saw me and Kasmeer holding hands but never said anything more." Marjory said in a low voice. I could tell her sister still weighed heavily on her. I gave a soft smile as Kasmeer continued.

"It was nice seeing them smile that's for sure. But there is something I wanted to tell you about Commander. While we were gone we decided to head to Divinity's Reach for a bit to check on the Dead End. When we were leaving the city I seemed to have tripped on something hard. I still have the bruise to prove it. But the thing is, whatever it was, it was invisible. I tried to break the enchantment but nothing happened." Kasmeer said looking from Marjory to me.

I sat there a little astonished. "You, the one who revealed the Tower of Nightmares in Kessex Hills couldn't even do it?"

Kasmeer shook her head and continued. "We thought it was odd so we hung around a little longer and came back to the same spot and it was gone. So either I am imagining things or there is a very powerful mesmer in Divinity's Reach." I nodded and thought for a second.

"Do you think if we went there and asked Queen Jennah to help us find them we could recruit them to our team?" I asked as Kasmeer took a drink.

Marjory looked to me. "I don't see where it would hurt to ask. The only thing that can happen is the person says no. Jennah would not pressure anyone into fighting a war they don't want to."

Rytlock agreed. "With that kind of power along with Kasmeer we could even get a legion of foot soldiers under a dragon without them knowing." He gave a soft chuckle as I stood up.

I looked around to everyone. "Alright. I'll head to the Gate Hub and book us passage to Divinity's Reach. Logan, Taimi, and Zojja should be here soon and we can all head to the city."

Rytlock chuckled as he stood up. "Good I'm sure Logan is a little home sick right now. I think I'll take a walk around the city. We haven't been here much since it was rebuilt and I'm curious what all has changed. Plus my time in the Mists has made me wanting of a couple of things." Everyone moved from the table as Kasmeer and Marjory read the letters from both Braham and Logan as I walked out the room. The day went by quick before we all sat down to dinner then quickly went to bed. The room was still as quiet as ever even with so many people in it.

The next day came as we all had breakfast and gathered our things. We made our way around the city making sure to watch the airship factory to watch for when one would dock. We found out that the things Rytlock was wanting was different foods. We stood around a vendor as we all got something to eat as it was close to noon for the day. Braham looked to the factory and then pointed out a ship coming into dock on one of the wings. We all made our way over to the entrance of the facility as Logan, Zojja, and a large golem were waiting outside. The golem slowly opened as Taimi could be seen inside. "Braham! Come look come look." She waved him over as he was taken aback. The golem towered over him as he approached it.

Logan and Zojja both smiled as they were looking much better compared to when we all left the camp. Logan looked to Rytlock. "There's my favorite furball. I just remembered I still owe you a drink from that time in the Citadel of Flames." They walked up to each other as they shook hands.

Rytlock chuckled as a smile appeared. "Surprised you remembered that. Sadly drinks will have to wait for next time."

Logan looked confused as I started. "While Kas and Jory were out doing their thing they stopped by Divinity's Reach. Kas tripped over something invisible that even she couldn't reveal so we think there is a powerful mesmer in the city. We are going to head to Divinity's Reach to see if Queen Jennah could help us find them."

Logan gave a soft laugh while looking at Zojja. "Well I guess you were right. Glad we rested while on the airship then."

I nodded as I looked to the new golem that Taimi had. It looked like a mix between Scruffy and one of the security golems from Rata Novus. She kept going on about all the new features she used while Braham just nodded along. "Taimi, we are moving out alright? Are you certain that thing will get through an asura gate?"

She looked at me. "Commander, of course I thought of that. Scruffy, minimize!" As she said that the golem reiterated it orders and slowly started to fold over itself shrinking down to the size of almost the old scruffy though a bit bulkier. "There, still the same weight but able to move around."

I smiled. "As long as it gets through the gate, we are good. Well let's head to Divinity's Reach everyone." We all started to walk as I held Zojja back a little bit. The rest walked in front of us talking about how their trips went as I looked to Zojja. "Did you hold up your end of the bargain?" I asked.

She didn't look at me with a soft smile grew on her face. "You wound me, Commander. Of course I did. Any info sent back to Rata Sum has her name all over it, even if I did find it before she did. She's a good kid and maybe with this she will get her name know by all Asura like, Gadd, Snaff, and Vekk."

I gave a soft chuckle. "Keep on doing what you do and so will you. You did design the cannon that took down Zhaitan after all."

Zojja gave a soft laugh. "That I did Commander, that I did."

"So I do have a question though. While running through Verdant Brink before we found you both we found the remains of Mr. Sparkles. Do you have plans on remaking him?" I asked Zojja.

She looked down. "Yes, I already sent word to a trusted team to pick him up. I told them to take him back to my lab In Rata Sum and start the repair process. I will be upgrading him with some of the things the Progeny found but until I can get back I won't know the state of him." Zojja looked to the new Scruffy as Tiami kept talking from inside. Braham walked beside her with the occasional "Uh huh" from him as he tried to follow along. Zojja said quietly. "There are a lot of things I can learn from that one."

I looked down at Zojja. "What did you just say?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

A soft blush hit her face. "Nothing and if you bring it up Mr. Sparkles first combat test will be on you!" She said flustered. I let out a laugh as we quickly made our way to the asura gates.


	10. Chapter 10

We approached the gates as we seen a couple of humans standing on each side. They looked to us and seen Logan walking in the front of the group as they saluted. "Captain Thackeray it's good to see." One said as Logan waved at them.

"It's good to see you all as well. I hope you've been alright stationed here. I remember you wanted this spot." Logan said with a smile stopping in front of the Seraph. The seraph guard nodded.

"It is nice being away from the centaurs for a bit. If you want to have someone take my spot just let Lt. Francis know. I sent him word that I'm ready for a new assignment whenever." The seraph said.

Logan patted the seraph on the shoulders. "I'll think about it. For now we need to take the gate." The seraph went through the usual policy when traveling by gate before we were all allowed to step through the portal.

In an instant we were taking from the salty and warm air of Lion's Arch to the cool air of Divinity's Reach. We stood in the center of a large garden that the palace overlooked, is was at the center of the city. Scruffy opened up to reveal Taimi as she looked around the garden then up to the massive orrery that hung above it.

"Wow this garden is amazing!" Taimi said as I walked in front of the group.

I looked up to see many purple banners hanging from the glass dome with the Queen's mark on it. I looked to Logan "Welcome home, for a bit." He chuckled and gave a soft nod taking in a deep breathe. I looked to everyone else. "Alright so Logan and myself will head to the palace and seek audience with Queen Jennah. I wish to update her about the Pact's fight against Mordremoth and to send word to the other racial rest of you head out and see if you can find any information on this mesmer. We will meet back in here in two hours and decided on what to do next afterwords." Everyone agreed as we all split off as Logan and myself quickly crossed across the garden.

We approached the door as two Shining Blade members looked to Logan before saluting. "I'm here to seek audience with Queen Jennah. I have word about Mordremoth that I'm certain she would love to hear." Logan said saluting to them.

One of the guards looked to Logan. "She is in conference with someone else right now Capitan. I'll go in and let her know you are waiting and escort you in when ready, Sir."

Logan thanked the guard as she walked into the throne room. He looked around the building. "If only we could stay here for a day or two. I hear the Queen's Plaza on the east end of the city looks amazing at night."

We talked for a bit before the door opened slowly as the guard stepped out. "The Queen is ready for you Captain Thackeray." Logan looked at the women and thanked her as we both walked in.

I looked down the short hallway that lead to the Queen's throne room as I felt a slight tingle on the back of my neck. The air in the room seemed different from just outside the door as we approached the Queen. Queen Jennah gave a soft bow as Logan and myself kneeled down infront of her. We stopped before the bridge that went over the small pond that surrounded the throne.

"Welcome back my knight. I was told you had something important to inform me about" Queen Jennah said in her soft voice.

Logan looked up at her. "I have come to tell you of Mordremoth's fall my Queen." He said happily.

Jennah gave a soft smile. "And what of the Mordrem in the jungle?" She shot me a quick glance as Logan continued.

"The Commander has left the Pact there to deal with any stragglers. We also discovered a city of exalted while there as well."

Queen Jennah tilted her head a little bit. "I have heard rumors of a city still being around. I do hope the city is all right then. It has been some time since Tyria has been graced with their presence."

I interrupted them as I looked to Queen Jennah. "I came with Logan to ask if you would send word to the other racial leaders of our victory. Sadly, the fight against Mordremoth left us weakened and we lost Marshall Traherne in the process."

Jennah gave a slightly bigger smile upon hearing of Trahearne. "I shall honor your request, Mordrem." She turned her gaze back to Logan. "What are your plans now, my knight?"

I looked at her funny as Logan explained we would be in town for a few days as I noticed that there were only two Shining Blade guards in the room. Both stood far away from the throne and would be easily beaten to Jennah if someone were to rush her. I looked back to Jennah as I watched her eyes. I shook my head gently when I saw a brief flash of purple fly across them.

I interrupted once more. "Queen Jennah, if I may be so bold. Where is Countess Anise? Canach sent word to her days ago but as far as I know hasn't received word back."

She glared softly at me again. "She has requested some personal time off. She will be back shortly but not until after you take your leave again from the city." I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

I stood up as I tapped Logan on the shoulder before bowing. "Thank you, Queen Jennah for this audience. I will be certain to send word of when we depart." She glared at me as Logan stood up before we both turned and left the throne room. As the door closed I look back to see the guards move close to her as the glare was much more noticeable.

Logan looked to me as we started to walk across the garden. "Well that was just a little disrespectful, don't you think Commander?" He said. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of purple in his eyes, but I quickly dismissed it.

I shook my head as I looked at him sternly. "Did you notice anything odd in there?"

Logan shook his head. "No, she was her usual chipper self."

I sighed and looked to the asura gate. "We need to find the others then. We have much to discuss." I said as Logan stopped us both.

"What are you going on about Commander."He asked stopping infront of me.

I shook my head looking to him. "Something is wrong with the Queen. I don't know what it is yet but I want to find out. We need to discuss this with the others though, instead of bickering about it between each other." He reluctantly agreed as we made our way from the garden.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked past the bank heading towards the Plaza of Dwayna. It was the way that the rest of the group had gone when we split up. Logan and myself began to walk around the city as he kept on asking what my problem was with the Queen. I tried my best to ignore him listening for anyone in our group. We got close to the graveyard that was in a corner of the city before I heard "But Kas, we need to take this to the Commander!" I could tell it was Taimi's voice but she wasn't inside Scruffy.

"Taimi it just looks like an ordinary rock. I don't think the Commander would look at it." This time is was Kasmeer replying.

"But it's not just a normal rock. Scruffy can tell it has a nice bit of magic around it, something isn't right!" Taimi said.

This time it was Zoja. "It is faint but Taimi is right. Even my sensors are a picking up minimal readings." Logan and myself turned the corner as I could see everyone around both Taimi and Zojja.

"No need to find us. We cut the meeting with the Queen short." I said as Logan mumbled something about being rude about it as well. Taimi moved as quick as she could and held something up. I looked at it as it was a pure black rock. I took it from her and looked at it. I looked at the others next.

"Where are the others?" I just noticed that it was only Kasmeer, Rytlock, Taimi, and Zojja here. Kasmeer looked to me.

"The others are at the Dead End with Jory. So far we haven't had any luck on finding that mesmer, so Jory is checking her connections in the city again."

"Commander look at the rock." Taimi said. I looked at it again.

"Taimi, this doesnt seem more than an ordinary rock to me. What is so special about it?" Scruffy took a step forward as it held out a finger and nearly touched the rock. I watched and saw a small flash of blue similar to the ley lines cross from him to the rock. Suddenly I noticed small sparks of purple resonating from the rock with a soft glow. It lasted no more than a couple of seconds but it was obvious enough from that.

"Kasmeer, get to the Dead End now. Get Jory to clear it out and close it for the day." She stood up and quickly began to move as she could hear how serious I was. Logan looked to me tilting his head.

"I just sensed something Commander, but even I can tell something is wrong." Rytlock said. I shook my head and looked to him.

"If I'm right then this won't end well." I said.

Rytlock stepped forward and punched me softly on the arm. "Don't you start that to." He said.

We all made our way over to the Dead End as we could see Kasmeer and Marjory waiting outside for us. Kasmeer was able to blink around the city and get to the Dead End faster than any of us.

"What's with the fire boss?" Marjory asked as we approached. I looked at her.

"First of all is everyone in here?" I asked as Marjory gave a soft nod. "Then we have a bit to talk about regarding the Queen and something Taimi found." She nodded as she motioned for us to come in. She turned around and looked at Taimi and Scruffy.

"Taimi I don't think Scruffy can come in here. He is a bit too big for the door and the floor may not support him." Taimi got off of Scruffy.

"That's fine. I wasn't too sure about the floor anyways." Taimi said. In the distance we could hear Uzalon's Musical Machine slowly start up to play its music for the hour. Scruffy turned to look at it.

Taimi gave a soft giggle as I looked at the golem. "Is Scruffy alright Taimi?" I asked as she gave a light chuckle.

"The AI I have for Scruffy enjoys music a bit. It was hard enough getting him to leave the bards by the bank near the garden alone." She tapped the golems leg. "Go on big guy and enjoy it. Don't hurt anyone while you're over there though." The golem shot to life as it quickly waddled its way to the machine and stood in the back of the crowd. Even from where I was standing I could see it dancing around a little bit.

"Well that is new for sure. Let's get this meeting on though." I said as I picked up Taimi and helped her into the Dead End.

We walked in to see the rest of the group moving the tables inside to form a big one before taking their seats. "So apparently something must be going down for such a sudden call on everyone, Boss" Marjory said.

I looked at everyone from across the table. "Yes it is." I set the rock Taimi handed me on the table as everyone just looked at it.

"So is this the fire that Kas was talking about?" Marjory asked. I shook my head a little bit. "If it's not the fire, it's an ember showing how close a fire is."


	12. Chapter 12

Kasmeer looked at the rock some more before passing it around. "What did you discover about this then?" Kasmeer asked. I looked to Zojja.

"Could you make it spark like Scruffy did?" Zojja nodded as she took it from Rytlock and set it on the table. The held her glove close as the familiar blue went next to it. She held the ley energy arc longer than Scruffy did as the purple stroke and glow started to emanate noticeably. I looked at it.

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm wrong, this could be a warning. Before Zhaitan attacked Claw Island, I was on a mission from my order. I found risen some where in Lion's Arch."

Logan perked up. "Commander this is just a rock that could be from the Brand. There is a gate that leads straight to Ebonhawke not to far from here. One of the Seraph could have brought it home as a momento."

I shook my head. "Normally I would agree with you Logan but something is odd. The invisible thing Kasmeer tripped on, this rock, the fact that the Queen is acting odd."

"She was acting perfectly fine Commander." Logan snapped. Everyone looked to him then back at me.

"What happened in the meeting?" Marjory asked.

I looked to Logan. "What did you see and hear logan?" I asked.

He sat forward looking at me. "She was her usual chipper self and congratulated us on defeating Mordremoth. She was sad to hear about the loss of Trahearne and how many soldiers we lost in the assault to the dragon."

"Did you notice anything off about her eyes?" He shook his head and sat back again.

"While we talked with the Queen I kept a close eye on her. The guards around her had an uneasy feel about them. The other factor was that Anise wasn't in the room with her. From there the room felt much different than usual and her tone was not normal to me. I could see her smile about the loss of Trahearne and she even called me a Mordrem without hesitation. On top of that I could see a flash of purple cross her eyes from time to time." I explained as everyone looked to each other then back at me.

Braham looked to me. "So what do we do. We can't just storm the castle and take the Queen to find out what she knows."

I nodded. "Then we do the next best thing we can do. I remember Destiny's Edge once fought Kralkatorrik."

" And we lost... Badly." Zojja interrupted me.

Rytlock nodded and took a deep breathe. "And it cost Glint her life as well as Snaff."

I nodded. "I know, but maybe if we go back to the Crystal Desert we can find some clues. Its obvious to tell that this rock is from the Brand. It could be a warning, or it could be just a souvenir that someone lost. I want to find out."

"What if her tone was just due to frustration of this war Commander." Logan shot out again.

I looked at him directly. "If it is, it's misdirected. Trahearne was the Marshall of the Pact and lead us to Victory over two dragons. If anyone here should hold resentment it should be people like Marjory…" I stopped as I looked to her as she looked down. Her face grew dark.

"Please Commander, don't drag that into this."

I apologized quickly. "I'm sorry Jory, but it's true. You have every right to hate Sylvari but you work with us like nothing happened." I said pointing to Caithe, Canach, and myself.

Marjory shook her head. "I have worked them for a while now and know it isn't the fault of any of you." They both nodded to her as Logan sat forward again.

"The Queen is just tired of all the loss that has happened as of late, Commander. If she did call you Mordrem it may have been a slip of the tounge. Plus she may not have that much interaction with Sylvari so she doesn't know who she can and cannot trust."

I looked to him. "I will concede on that fact Logan, but that doesn't change the fact about this." I held up the rock as it started to dim again. "If this is a sign then we need to take every precaution possible against the dragon. We need to find Kralkatorrik's weakness and it may still be in the Crystal Desert. I know you all suffered a great loss last time but we have more people and the Pact behind us." Rytlock nodded with a grin.

I looked to Zojja as she just looked down lost in her own thoughts before Logan began again. "If this is a threat to the Queen, then I will do what I need to."

I shook my head as Rytlock spoke up this time. "This is a threat like the ghosts in Ascalon. If we don't deal with it not only will the leaders of the race be dead but so will the whole race."

I nodded agreeing with Rytlock. "The Tribune is right. If this is a sign of an attack then all of humanity is in danger, Logan." I looked back to Rytlock. "How did you all get to the Crystal Desert last time?"

"Last time we used a teleporter and Mr. Sparkles to get there. But seeing as Mr. Sparkles it out of commission for a while we can't use him to get there." Zojja spoke softly.

Taimi jumped up "Oh, Commander. You, Zojja, and I can head to get Zojja's golem while the rest get an airship and meet us in Rata Sum."

I looked to Taimi. "Are you certain we could even get an airship to Rata Sum on such short notice?"

Taimi smiled. "Well there were some things I was holding onto that we didn't send to the Arcane Council just in case I needed some strings pulled. I'm certain I can let a few strings go to get us on our way." I nodded as I looked to Zojja as she seemed a little shaken.

"Does this sound like a good idea to you Zojja?" I asked as she looked up.

"Yes it is fine, Commander." I could hear a slight quiver in her voice as she replied.

I looked to the group. "Any objections to this plan?" I asked but no one said anything. "All right then. Let's head back to Lion's Arch and go from there." We all stood up as we moved the tables back to their normal positions. Marjory talked with one of the bartenders behind the counter as we all shuffled out of the door. I helped Taimi outside again as we looked to where Scruffy was. She gave a whistle as Scruffy turned quickly and made his way back to us.

"I hope you had fun Scruffy but we've got work now." Taimi said. Scruffy opened up allowing her to sit down as it made a few beeps and began to walk with the group.

I joined them but felt a tug on my shoulder looking back to see Rytlock. He pulled us to the back of the group but didn't face me at all. "Are you certain it's a good idea to take Zojja with us down there commander. It was a bad experience for us all. I can still hear Snaff from time to time to this day." I shook my head.

"Tribune, you of all people should know. If something affects you that bad, you need to stand up to it to overcome it. Caithe and Eir worked hard to get Destiny's Edge back together. Now we are walking with an even bigger group." Rytlock gave a slight growl in agreement.

"I guess you're right. A bit evil doing it this way though, but I do see where you are coming from."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Tribune." He nodded as we made or way back up to the garden. We walked up to the asura gate as we quickly got clearance to use the gate. As the others went through I looked around. The guards standing post out here seemed different than the two inside the throne room. They didn't seem as rigid. I turned my gaze to the castle as I could see a figure up on the top balcony. I could see a shadow figure standing up there looking down at us. It appeared to have a female form but I couldn't make anything out from that. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked back to see Rytlock.

"Alright, enough daydreaming Commander. Let's go." I nodded as I looked back up as the figure was gone as I stepped through the gate to smell the salty air of Lion's Arch again.

We all went over our plans again as we split off as Taimi, Zojja and myself walked over to the gate with some Asura standing in front of it. We went through the routine again as they allowed us access to the gate. We quickly stepped through as the air went from Salty to very humid as we were back in the jungle.

I let out a soft cough looking to the other two. "I will never get used to doing that multiple times a day." The other two gave a soft chuckle. Zojja looked to Tiami.

"All right. Head to the council and see if you can get the clearance and send word to the others. When you're done take this and come to my lab." Zojja offered her a card as Taimi's face lit up as she took it.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She got on Scruffy and quickly ran off.

We both watched as Scruffy went as I looked to Zojja. She was turned on her heel and began to walk. "Are you certain she will get the clearance?" I asked Zojja catching up to her.

"She shrugged. "If the Prog...Taimi, just shows them the light receptors from Rata Novus, she could land Tixx's Infinirarium right in the square. Let's just hope she's smart enough to not get put in a council chair."

I looked at Zojja a little confused. "What do you mean by that?" We walked to a ramp heading to the lower portion of the city.

"Its how we have our council. If someone shows a brilliant discovery and such they are appointed to the chair till they can find someone smarter than them. Some of the council members hate being dragged away from their labs like that. Taimi is young so it would take a while." I gave a soft nod as we approached a small asura gate.

Zojja took out another card and walked up to the console on the side. She inserted the card as the gate sparked a few times before opening completely. "Well this will take us to my lab below. My krewe should have gotten Mr. Sparkles here by now and gone through his memory banks." She disappeared through the portal as I followed closely behind. I stepped in front of a large building as I could see a couple of other asura walking around. I stared back behind the gate to see Rata Sum hovering above us.

"Come on, Commander you can gawk at the city later. We do have work to do." She started to walk quickly as the others started to greet her.

"Right." I said as I quickly followed.

Zojja walked through the lab as I looked around. I saw dozens of panels with text flying by and barely caught some of it. Zojja stopped behind another asura. "Aemii, status report please." Zojja asked as Aemii jumped. She spun around. Aemii was roughly the same height as Zojja and had green eyes. Her hair was long and brown with braids.

"Ahh, Zojja so good to see you back. So all the funds were cleared to the krewe that brought Mr. Sparkles back, but we have been analyzing his memory banks since his retrieval." Zojja nodded as they walked over to the remains of Mr. Sparkles being held up in a blue field.

"Tell me does he still have the data for that teleporter in the Crystal Desert?" Zojja asked.

Aemii looked at her console and started sifting through notes. "It seems he does, but we sent a test ping the teleporter and never got a response. Either the distance between the teleporter and Mr Sparkles is too far, which is probable as the last you used it was near Lion's Arch, or the teleporter function inside of Mr. Sparkles has been damaged, if that's the case it's most likely due to corrosion caused by weather over long term exposure. In either scenario we still need to reboot 38% of Mr. Sparkles systems to be 100% positive that all systems are restored." Zojja gave a sigh and looked to me.

"Looks like we're getting down there the hard way, Commander."

I gave a soft chuckle. "Has anything been easy yet?"

Zojja shook her head with a soft smile. "No, no it hasn't."

I stepped back and found a chair while I watched Aemii and Zojja go over Mr. Sparkles. I looked around more at the monitors to try and pass the time. After what seemed like thirty minutes passed I heard heavy footsteps as well as a distorted voice.

"Wow this is so cool. I always wanted to come down here." I looked over to see Scruffy standing in the doorway in his compact form. Zojja turned to look at her.

"Ahh, there you are Taimi. Come in we need your help with a few things that I want to implement into the new Mr. Sparkles." Taimi got out of her golem and went over as all three started to work on him. I stood up from my chair and slowly walked out of the lab. The outside was lush with grass and flowers and I took in a deep breath. The sun was starting to lower in the sky as I looked out through the trees. I could barely see the ocean from where I was standing.

The faint sounds of the waves mixed with the air was refreshing as I could hear the clinks and yells from the workshop inside. I moved my way back to the entrance of the lab to see the three asura standing away from Mr. Sparkles. Zojja was messing with her gauntlet.

"Ok, lets test his battle capabilities." She said as lights began to flash as the other krewe members cleared the main room. I watched as dozens of smaller golems start to flood into the room as Mr. Sparkles proceeded to swat them away as if they were nothing more than gnats. I chuckled as I left a note on the door frame as I walked back to the asura gate and stepped back onto Rata Sum.

I kept walking around the city as I heard asura talk about their respective colleges and what breakthroughs they were close to. I overheard a couple of children talk about messing with the patrolling golems. I gave a soft smile before finding a balcony that overlooked the ocean, staring out to it again. The air was a bit crisper now as I looked out into the distance. I could see dark clouds hanging around on the very edge of the horizon. We were there not but a few days ago fighting an elder dragon. I shivered a little bit thinking just how close he was to the city. The wind blew a cold gust that passed around me, signifying that night time was near. I left the balcony and continued my way around the city. I found another balcony that faced where the Grove was supposed to be. With night nearby I hoped I would see the light coming from it. As the sun set more I could see a faint glow out there and smiled.

"Hey, Commander what are you doing out here?" I turned to see Taimi walking around without Scruffy.

"Taimi. Sorry I just left without saying anything. You and Zojja were so preoccupied with Mr. Sparkles I thought I would get some fresh air around the city." She gave a soft smile as she got on the balcony next to me looking out over the forest.

"Living here in Rata Sum I did always like looking to the Grove at night. It is amazing seeing a tree so big and vibrant." I gave a soft nod.

"I forgot to ask. Were you able to secure our ride when it gets here?" I asked as she smiled.

"I showed the council some of the golem schematics and information on the chak. They were surprised on the chak for sure, but were even more shocked that the golems in Rata novus were still functional after all this time." I nodded as I looked back out. Taimi smiled more and pointed out into the sky. "I think it's time for us to get going though. Seems our ride is almost here."


	13. Chapter 13

I looked out to where she was pointing as I could an airship starting to draw close. It was slightly smaller than The Glory of Tyria that we used to defeat Zhaitan, as it pulled closer to the city. I could see the Pact banners dangling from the sides as I looked to Taimi.

"Go get Zojja and the Golems. It's time we started our next journey." I said as Taimi smiled big.

"You got it Commander. Two geniuses and some heavy firepower coming right up!" She said before she whistled and I heard Scruffy quickly run up then rush off. I watched as the ship got closer before docking on one of the lower levels of the city.

I walked down the ramps to get to the lower portion of the city where the ship had docked. As I drew closer I could see Logan and Rytlock talking as they waited by the bridge leading to the ship.

"Well I asked you two get get a ship. I wasn't expecting one so big." I said as Logan smiled.

"Ah there you are Commander. We are going into Kralkatorrik's domain for recon after all." Logan replied shaking my hand.

Rytlock gave a chuckle and said, "Still not as big as the one I wanted to bring but they wouldn't let us leave with it."

I chuckled softly. "Maybe it's for the best. When we used The Glory of Tyria to fight Zhaitan, it technically wasn't ready yet either. Speaking of, does this ship have a name?" Both of them shrugged.

"They said the ship was just off of the line. They hadn't had time to give it a proper one." Rytlock said.

"Ahh, oh well can't be helped I guess. Don't want to tempt fate by giving it the older ones name." Logan said with a smile. He then asked, "So where our are little companions?"

"We are right here Logan. I had to make sure Mr. Sparkles weapons were online. Plus Taimi has a nice little surprise hiding in Scruffy that I just couldn't pass up implementing in Mr. Sparkles as well." I turned around to see both Taimi and Zojja with their golems. "In addition to that, Zojja was transferring the data about the Crystal Desert into Scruffy just in case we get separated while there so we have a map."

I nodded. "That's good thinking than. Well if we are all here shall we go? We have a long flight ahead of us." Rytlock pointed back to the ship.

"Everyone else is on board and resting so we are waiting on you. The ship is fully staffed as well and anxious to get going. " Rytlock said.

I smiled. "Alright then. Next stop, the Crystal Desert."

We all quickly boarded before the ship took off. I looked back at the lit up city as I could see a lot of the children looking at the ship awestruck. Some of the parents explained things while pointing at different portion of it. I made my way to the lower deck of the ship as it circled the outer perimeter and gave a better view. I looked down to see the jungles of Metrica Province and I could see the pathway light up as well. I sat down as I watched the landscape fly by underneath us as Taimi joined me.

"Not bringing Scruffy out here?" I asked as she chuckled .

"No, Zojja wanted to look him over a bit more during the trip. Besides I wanted to see something. We should be coming up on soon." I tilted my head looking at her before I looked back and saw what she meant. We were passing almost directly over the Grove now. The whole city lit up brighter than Rata Sum and I couldn't help but smiled. I could vaguely make out the Omphalos Chamber as it was almost completely lit up inside. "That really is a sight to see, Commander." Taimi said smiling and not breaking gaze at it.

"Yes, it is Taimi." I said agreeing.

The ship turned as we started to make our way over the ocean. I stretched as I looked over to see two figures standing near the front of the ship. I looked closer to see it was Kasmeer and Marjory looking up at the stars. I gave a soft smile as I looked to Taimi.

"All right Kiddo time for bed. Let's go say goodnight to Jory and Kas before we head in." I said chuckling. She looked to me.

"Commander, I'm not a kid any more stop treating me like one." Taimi said.

I gave a soft laugh again. "I know Taimi, but it has been a good day for us. Besides we need to be rested for when we hit the desert.

She reluctantly agreed as I picked her up heading to the front of the ship.

"Jory. Kas. We are calling it a day. See you in the morning!" Taimi said waving.

"Good night boss. Good night Taimi. Try not to get any trouble with the boss." Marjory said waving back.

"Good night Taimi. Sleep well and may you dream of saving the world with your intellect." Kasmeer replied.

"That's no dream m'lady! That's the future!" Taimi replied waving her arms. "If i get to choose, I'll be the one carrying the boss!" She said as she looked at me.

I chuckled and said, "All right cmon there Taimi. If you want to carry anything we need you rested. Sleep well you two. Try not to stay out here too late." I waved with my free hand as i heard them chuckle behind me. We headed towards the hatch leading into the cockpit of the airship.

"Hello there, Captain what is your course plan?" I asked still holding Taimi.

"Well, we should be flying over Claw Island in about an hour. After that we will follow a path down to Fort Trinity and make a quick stop to make sure we are good on supplies. From there we will get to the desert within two days." He smiled looking to me.

"Good to know. Just wanted to know how much down time we had." I said.

The captain nodded. "You're looking at maybe four days. Unless we run into Tequatl when we pass over Sparkfly Fen." We talked for a little longer before I finally took Taimi down to the barracks as we both laid down.

I quickly fell asleep as the beds in the barracks were almost as comfy as the ones back in Lion's Arch. It seemed like seconds had passed before I heard two voices.

"C'mon let's just ask the Commander to see what he thinks." One voice said.

"No absolutely not. I'm one of the ones who helped invent the darn thing so I get the call on what happens with it." Went the other.

The first voice that I figured was Taimi's then retorted. "But if we use it again we could stand a chance against Kralkatorrik if he does show up again."

This time I could tell it was Zojja. "If we are lucky the dragon won't even notice us getting close." I sat up and stretched as I looked around to see them sitting across from each other on some beds.

I yawned and looked to them. "What are you two talking about so loudly over there." I asked as Taimi lit up.

"Commander, I wanted to see if you could help me persuade Zojja into using the machine that Snaff used to control Kralkatorrik last time." Taimi said.

Zojja shook her head. "And I told you, even if that machine is still intact who knows if Kralkatorrik even has the band that connects the two."

Taimi looked to her. "That's why I say we use it anyway. That way we know if he still has it on."

"And what then. What if the person who uses the machine can't overpower the dragon. What if he rushes over and kills the operator again. I will not have another Snaff happen on my watch!" Zojja snapped. I looked at Zojja as I could see her shake a little bit.

"Aw c'mon. If we tweak it a bit and bring it onto the airship I'm certain we could increase the power tenfold..." Taimi trailed off when Zojja jumped onto the floor.

"Absolutely not! The last time we tried this was when the dragon had just woken up that was our only chance at it. I will hear no more of this!" She then quickly left the room as I looked to Taimi. I looked to her.

"Stay here Taimi I'll go talk with her." She gave a soft nod and laid back down in bed as I followed Zojja. I found her out on the balcony looking at some of the cannons on the main deck.

"Zojja, may I have a word?" She spun on her heels and glared at me.

"I will not lose another friend to that monster, Commander!" She shouted before going silent. She balled up her hands as she looked down. I could see her tremble as I walked up and kneeled down setting my hand on her shoulder.

"Drop the formalities for now Zojja. Let's go talk." I pointed to the ramp that lead to the decks below as she nodded and followed.

We walked down as I asked some of the crew to make sure no one else came down here until we were done. They saluted and quickly rushed off. I sat down near the railings like yesterday as I looked out towards the ocean. "In my times in Rata Sum I heard stories of Snaff from many Asura. Even in the orders his name carried weight just like Trahearne's. I heard stories of his two students and how one used his knowledge to harm others."

Zojja gave a soft nod. "And we took him down in the Crucible of Eternity. I'm still happy we put an end to Kudu's perversion of Snaff's memory."

I nodded. "But I have also seen it used for the great good. Your design on the MEGA-LIT cannon was from his knowledge correct?"

Zojja nodded softly. "It was."

I smiled. "If I had to give you my advice right now it would be this. It's time you moved on and became your own legend Zojja. Many asura talk highly of you, but you seem to never think you can do better than your mentor. If I know one thing of your race, that's what you all strive to do. The other thing is bringing you along on this mission. While I know you would have made your way to us anyway, I wanted to try and get you closure in the desert." I said.

She looked at me a little perplexed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well if the stories are true, Eir didn't go a day without hearing Snaff's scream the day he died. She carried that with her to her own grave. You two started to make it up to each other but never got the chance no matter how badly she wanted to. You were blinded by the loss to ever accept that." I replied.

She turned and looked down again. "Looking back at it all I wish I could take all those lost years of resentment back, but now I will never have that chance." She said softly.

"Zojja you need to open your eyes. You have done something that Snaff couldn't while continuing his legacy. We killed Zhaitan thanks to you. I will ask this though. Humor Taimi a little bit. If the machine is still there, at least get the blueprints of it. It maybe a bad idea to try it against Kralkatorrik again but who knows. Maybe Taimi can improve on it to help elsewhere." Zojja let out a sigh as she looked to me. I could see a faint trail of tears fall from her eyes.

"Thank you, Commander. I will do as you ask, but you are right. I do need to move on. I need to watch out for my student now, but also let her do as she pleases. If we find the machine I'll see what I can salvage from it." Zojja said wiping a tear.

I nodded. "Thank you, Zojja. Now let's head back in and see what we can do with what Mr. Sparkles remembers." She nodded as we both stood up as she wiped her eyes as we walked back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

The day passed quickly as we passed over Sparkfly Fen. I looked down to see a large group of people attacking Tequatl, watching the mega laser fire and bring him to the ground. Before we flew out of sight I saw the dragon retreat from the battlefield and fall into the water again. We landed in Fort Trinity not too long after that. They restocked the ship with food and supplies before we took on more Pact members and took to the skies again. We stayed high in the sky as I looked towards the west to see Orr. It had been a couple years since I really stepped foot on it and helped Trahearne cleanse it. Maybe after we have found information on Kralkatorrik I could go and make sure that Orr, was in fact, healing as we hoped. The day passed fast as the sea of blue quickly gave way to a sea of sand as we entered the desert.

We all rested that night as Zojja left Mr. Sparkles with the captain to get directions. The sun rose casting long shadows on the ground. From the speakers leading to the deck we were woken up to "Commander, we will be arriving at the destination within the hour. Please make sure everything you need is ready." I called up thanking the captain as everyone else got up and started to stretch. We quickly had breakfast as we made our way to the deck of the ship looking over the sand. In front of us we could see what looked like mountains made out of crystal that lead north from main circle. This is where Glint took her last flight. I looked closer into the middle of the zone to see most of it had been covered in sand again. In the middle I could see a small building. It was also made of crystal but was more blue than purple like its surroundings.

I turned and looked back at the Pact members as the captain had put me on the PA system for the whole ship. "All right everyone. When we land my group will be heading inside. We hope to find information on the dragon Kralkatorrik. He has only been awake for a few years so hopefully we can catch him before he gets to full power. Thanks to Taimi and Zojja's studies, we know that each dragon has a weakness. Glint was a champion of the dragon so if there is any information this is the best place to start looking. If you see anything coming this way send an alert to us and we will come back out to help with any threat." Everyone in the crowd agreed and let out a slight cheer as I looked to my group with a smile.

"Landing in 5 minutes, Commander." We all made our way to the side of the ship as we got ready to set a ramp down to head inside.

Destiny's Edge and my group quickly got off the airship as it took back to the sky and began to circle the area. I looked to Tami as Scruffy was struggling just a little bit in the sand.

She noted me as I looked. "It's fine, Commander. It's faster than if I tried walking in this." I gave a soft nod as we approached the entrance. I looked to Logan.

"Ok so you were here before. What should we expect inside?" I asked.

He shook his head. "If this place still acts the same, expect a long walk. It seems small but it won't get us anywhere until it knows what we are really looking for."

I shook my head. "Yeah that isn't cryptic."

Rytlock gave a slight chuckle. "Just follow me then. I can... Hear glint in the back of my head. Its very faint but she is still trying to help us..." Logan looked at him a little shocked, but before he could say anything Rytlock pulled his sword as the flames burst to life around the blade. He walked in first.

"Ahh the good ol' Rytlock hunch." I jested as I could hear him growl from the front of the party.

We walked in a bit as Sohothin, Rytlock's flaming sword, lit the hallway up nicely as I stopped. "Wait, Zojja can you control Mr. Sparkled remotely?" I asked.

She looked at the golem then to me. "I can. Why do you ask?" She asked.

I looked back at the entrance. "We are going to be in here for a while, why not leave Mr .Sparkles at the entrance just in case the Pact needs to get a hold of us. I fear if we don't the only way they could is by opening fire on the building."

Zojja pulled up a panel on her gauntlet. "Consider it done, but yes I do agree on that hypothesis."

I watched as Mr. Sparkles lit up a little differently as he said, "Autopilot engaged. Holding position nearby." Before he moved to the entrance of the hallway." We both turned to join the rest of the group as we continued down the corridors.


	15. Chapter 15

We kept moving as Rytlock would take a turn every so often. "Are you sure this is the right way Rytlock? It's different than the last time we were here." Logan said.

Rytlock let out a soft growl. "I can feel that we are going the right direction. The lair has to test the new members of the party it seems. If this...voice is right we should have no problem though."

I tilted my head. "You keep saying test Tribune. What do you mean by that?" I asked as Marjory started, "If the legend is true, if people wanted to visit Glint they had to pass certain trials. We have been here before Commander in the vision from the Priory. So most of our party has passed the trials but some haven't."

Rytlock nodded. "It has tested most of us like she said and it is looking into the ones who haven't been here before. Braham, Canach, and Taimi have not." Rytlock went quiet for a minute as we all looked to each other. The light from his sword hit an archway as he stopped. "Ah, here we are." We arrived in a large room. In the middle was something that reminded me of Omadd's machine back in Dry Top. A pyramid structure with a chair in the center. Around the room were giant blue crystal with old Krytan covering them while the other corridors were caved in. "Seems once Glint died the lair wanted less opportunity for vandals to get in." Rytlock said putting his sword away.

Logan looked at him. "Or it was a fail safe to get rid of the branded that were already in there. You never did explain how you got out of here."

Rytlock shook his head. "At the time I would have wanted to gut you, rather than talk."

Everyone split up to look at different portions of the room as Taimi moved up to the machine. She opened the cockpit of Scruffy and stepped out looking at it. "Oh man. This is soooo coool. I can't believe I get to see how you guys controlled a dragon. I can kind of see how it would…" Taimi stopped as she looked over. I followed her gaze to see Zojja in the machine next to the chair holding one hand on it. Taimi moved forward. "Zojja is.."

Zojja interrupted her. "Yes…this is Snaff's machine to control the dragon…. The one that killed him…" Her voice as shaky. "But like I thought, it won't work." Taimi looked around. "But..." as Zojja's head dropped. "It'll take months to fix just the basic systems of this thing. I can tell." As she said that I noticed tears running down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry Snaff…." After that the sound of her crying could be heard in the room. Everyone turned to look at the center of the room and stopped their conversations as her sobbing filled the room.

Caithe, Logan, and Rytlock made their way next to Zojja by the machine. All three of them looked to Zojja. I looked over at Logan as I could see him shaking a little with his hands balled up. "If I hadn't been selfish that day, he would still be here with us. I'm sorry Zojja, what happened here is on my hands. "Logan said with a soft shake in his voice.

Rytlock shook his head. "He was braver than any charr I know for wanting to face a dragon head on with his mind." Rytlock even faced to where Zojja was. I looked to Caithe as she just stood there silently. I stood still, not to sure what to say. I felt a nudge on my arm as I looked to see Braham, Canach, and Rox next to me with Kasmeer and Marjory looking to us.

I stepped forward then knelt down setting my hand on Zojja's back as I could feel her breathing. She slowly stopped as she turned her head to look at everyone.

"I told you that you have lots of friends that will stand by you Zojja. All of us are here for you just as we hope you'll be there for us." I said softly.

"Thank you everyone. I know that you're here and I'm sorry for all my time not showing it." She said slowly standing up wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rytlock nodded. "I've felt bad everyday since we were last here. I can still hear him from time to time." Zojja looked at him and nodded softly as she dried her eyes. We stood silently for a little bit as Zojja looked at the machine.

After a few minutes a voice finally broke the silence. "Um guys, I think we found something." Kasmeer said.

We all turned around as we made our way to Kasmeer and Marjory. They stood in front of a small tablet that looked rather faded. "What did you two find?" I asked as Kasmeer pointed to the tablet.

"It's very faded but I can make out a few of the words though they are spread out. The words I keep finding are dragon, orb, and gods." I looked at the tablet as she was right. It was very faded.

"No that's fine. Let's search the rest of the room to see what we can find. If one thing has something dealing with the dragons there may be more." I said.

Everyone agreed as Taimi an Zojja went back to the machine. I walked over as Zojja opened a compartment. "Well this is new." Zojja said surprised. I walked up to her and looked inside of the small compartment.

"Is that what I think it is Zojja?" She reached in and grabbed onto what was inside, pulling it out.

"Yep. That is a crystal from one of the branded. That's why we won't be able to get this working again. The Branded have completely trashed the inside of this thing." Taimi looked sad.

"Aw, I so wanted to see the inside of a dragon's mind. That would have been sweet to see." Taimi said.

Zojja shook her head setting the crystal down. "If we go by what Snaff said, it was empty save for the thought to feed."

I stood back up as I walked over to Logan and Rytlock. "How are your endeavors going?" I asked.

Rytlock shook his head. "Would be better if Glint didn't go quiet. Must be a strain to talk to someone when you're dead."

I looked to Logan. "Well I haven't found much either. Something about Vizir Khiborn and Orr. Something about Margonites and the dead god, Abbadon. From there nothing else that has stood out about our predicament." Logan said.

I nodded. "Oh well that's fine. I don't expect everything...Everyone quiet!" I hissed urgently. Everyone looked to me as the chamber went silent.

I heard what sounded like footsteps as I looked to everyone. I saw Kasmeer shoot up as she began to hiccup. I shook my head and closed my eyes tight. "You have got to be kidding me." They all stood still. We all looked to the doorway as we could faintly see purple glow moving around.

"Zojja you said the branded messed with the machine right?" She nodded as she stood up while Taimi made her way into Scruffy. We all watched the doorway as the figures of some charr and asura made their way into the room. Their skin was black with cracks all over showing purple swirls underneath. "So some of the branded survived their time in here."

Rytlock unsheathed Sohothin as the flames burst to life. One of the branded looked to him and made its way towards him. "Glint would like a word with you all." As he said that as he teleported to the branded charr and struck it hard against his chest. After the initial hit Rytlock kept teleporting around the branded striking multiple times on its back and chest before it fell and the swirls faded. Rytlock stood up pointing his sword to the rest. I could see a blue aura radiating from him. "And my sword will be her voice!" He went to charge another as more started to pour into the room. As he rushed I could hear a raspy, yet feminine voice scream like a battle cry.

"Everyone to arms!" Logan said as he readied his sword and shield as the branded moved around Rytlock's fight.

Marjory drew her greatsword as I watched the blade quickly coat itself in ice as she took to Rytlock's right side with an overhead swing. An explosion of ice froze some of the branded in place. She jumped back as Braham jumped into her spot bringing his mace down on top of one. The branded shattered easily as he used his shield to bash another one breaking it completely at its knees. Caithe, Canach, and Kasmeer took the other side as I saw clone illusions rushing and shattering in the mobs of branded. After one would shatter Caithe would appear and either deal the killing blow with her daggers or push it into Canach's path as he brought his sword down heavy.

"Everyone get out of the way!" We all turned back a bit to see Scruffy holding his arms up. They slowly began to glow a dull yellow as we all moved away from the branded. They all perked up looking at Scruffy as they started to rush towards him. Before they could have even hoped to close the distance a rainbow beam shot from Scruffy's arms, hitting them and stunning each branded. The swirls of purple began to fade from each before they fell to the ground breaking on impact. The beam faded as it rushed back to Scruffy as he lowered his arms.

Braham stood there with his eyes wide open. "Umm, what was that and when did Scruffy learn to do it." The cockpit opened as Taimi looked to him upset.

"Braham I explained on the airship. While studying in Rata Novus I found information on the Chak. I learned how they take ley energy and implemented it into Scruffy. Seeing as the dragon minions are pretty much husks of magic, remove the magic, and we remove them." She sat there smiling.

"Wow, that is pretty smart. I take it there is a limit though." I said as Taimi nodded. "I can use it to recharge Scruffy's energy crystals but after that I can only siphon so much before the systems fail. I can take minions out but I'm nowhere near an elder dragon."

I went to speak but before I uttered a word, a loud explosion erupted in the chamber followed by violent shaking. I looked to everyone else as Braham and Kasmeer fell on the ground. "What is this, an earthquake?" I shouted as it slowly stopped. Everybody looked at each other as Zojja looked at her Gauntlet.

Logan scratched his head. "We are in the desert. There shouldn't be anything like this…"

Zojja shot out. "Shush…. I'm trying to contact Mr. Sparkles." We all gathered around Zojja looking to her. Her face went from determination to a stunned look. "Everyone outside now!" She started to take off as we quickly followed after her.

"Zojja, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

She turned her head and called out, "One of Kralkatorrik's champions has shown up. It took down the airship!"


	16. Chapter 16

We rushed down the hallway as it seemed much shorter this time. We saw Mr. Sparkles a lot sooner than we thought. Zojja hit some buttons on her gauntlet as Mr. Sparkles turned around and pressed up against the wall. On the other side of him we could see many branded rushing towards him. Behind them I could make out a portion of the airship with clouds of smoke. Braham, Logan, Marjory, and Rytlock moved to the front of the group as each one struck the incoming branded, knocking them out of our way. In the distance I could hear yells from the crew as they struggled to check on each other.

I saw another icy explosion come from Marjory before a deafening roar filled the area. We all stopped attacking as a large shadow appeared over us. I turned and looked up as I could see what was now causing it. Sitting on top of the lair was a dragon made of pure crystal like the surroundings. From the back of its head to its tail it looked like a black curtain of rock had been draped on it. The rocks came down to form a ribcage and the monster's legs while other portions spread along its wings. The rest of the dragon was a miasma of the purple energy swirling around all over.

I looked to Logan. "Is that Kralkatorrik?" I shouted.

He shook his head. "No it's not, but it's definitely not the Shatterer!" The dragon began to move its head back as a spark could be seen around its mouth.

"Everyone move now!" I shouted as we all moved quickly before it spewed a purple flame. The flame lead through the army of branded between us and the airship before striking it near the engines. A loud explosion followed by scream from the crew could be heard. Rox looked on.

"Since, when could a champion do that?" Rytlock let out a growl. "We need to get to the ship and fortify our position. If we lose it, we lose this fight."

I nodded as I drew my weapons. "Agreed. You heard the Tribune, let's go!" We formed up as we began to move through the branded. The dragon watched us as it moved it head closer letting out another roar.

We cleared our way to the airship as I looked to everyone. "Defense perimeter. If you need help, call for it." Everyone nodded. Caithe and Canach moved to the front of the ship. Rytlock and Logan moved a little closer than them. Braham and Rox kept next to the door. Kasmeer and Marjory were on the other side of the door while Taimi and Zojja took down near the engine. The branded started to move closer as I jumped into the ship.

"Captain are you alright?" I shouted out.

From the decks below I could hear a response. "Aye! We hit the ground hard. Some dead, lots more wounded. Some turned to the dragon after the first hit. I made my way through the ship to meet with him.

"I need everyone who can man a cannon too, Captain. I have a defensive perimeter but we need to help them as well." I said.

He looked to me. "I'll get who I can to man them. The ammunition should be fine as it's stored deeper inside. We just won't be firing as fast as we could."

I gave a nod. "That's fine. I'll get back out there. When you are ready to fire let us know so we can move. Your target is the minions. If we can thin them the dragon will be forced to fight." The Captain saluted as I left the room rushing back outside. I jumped out onto the sand as I could hear hatches starting to open. "When I say move, you move. They are firing on their frontline." I heard everyone agree as some branded started to rush towards me. I grabbed my staff as I shot my hand out. A mark on the ground came between myself and the branded.

As they crossed the edges of the mark, it let out an explosion of ice as they all slowed down. My eyes lit up into a dull green as a golem made of flesh slowly clawed its way from the ground. When it was out and looking around I shot my hand forward again, as the golem rushed forward. It skewered the leading branded through the chest with the horn on its head before it started to shake to get it of. During its shaking it swung its arms slashing the others before they fell as well. I looked around the battlefield before I heard a shout from the airship.

"First rounds ready!" From the Captain.

I looked to the others. "Scatter, then regroup." I shouted as everyone quickly moved away from the body of the airship.

A large plume of smoke followed by the cracking sound of dozens of cannonballs hitting the branded rang out. We moved back to our spots as the smoke cleared quickly to see the front line of the branded shattered to pieces. I looked up as the dragon had moved itself to get a better view of the battlefield. I noticed something insides its chest as I peered closer. Behind the ribcage, I could see and orb with a solid black object in the center.

"Logan am I crazy, or do you see that too." I looked to the dragon and pointed at the chest. Logan looked closely as well. Inside the dragon's chest we could both make out a large orb inside. Hundreds of electrical charges seemed to hit all over. Inside of the orb I could make out a dark ball that moved every once in awhile. Logan looked back for a second.

"Nope you're not crazy, I see that too." He responded.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kasmeer. Remind me again what you found on that tablet." I refocused myself on the branded.

I heard Kasmeer's voice come from next to me. "Dragon, orb, and gods, Commander. Jory and I see the orb too. Think it could be a weakness?" I turned to the airship and looked in through a hatch where a cannon was poking out.

"Captain, new orders. Shoot at the dragon's chest when you can. We need to break its chest open!" I turned around to force more branded away. From the ship I heard the captain yelling at the crew to refocus their attacks.

I looked to my right, watching Taimi and Zojja using their golems to swat away the branded. I could see some flying in the air as their energy faded. I would also see Zojja's ray drain a number of branded before using the magic back against them. I saw Rox taking down specific enemies with her bow while Frostbite would attack the enemies knees slowing them slightly. Kazmeer would keep summoning clones that would shatter and debilitate enemies. Jory would then pull them close freezing them in place. Braham would then move in after her and smash every one that she froze then turn to hold off more until Marjory was ready to freeze another group.

I looked to the other side so see Canach surrounded by branded as he kept letting out devastating blows with his sword before spinning around and bashing others with his shield. Caithe would appear and strike one fatally before shadow stepping to another helping Canach out. As Caithe jumped back canach slammed his sword into the ground as he reached into a pouch on his hip. With that he threw small balls that stuck to the branded before they flashed twice and blew up taking the branded with them.

Further down I could see Logan and Rytlock fighting back to back. Rytlock mouthed something as Logan hit the ground. Rytlock then spun around taking out two more branded with a large swipe. Logan then moved his shield as a bubble formed around the two of them as Rytlock did his shadowstep move taking down ever branded trapped in the bubble. Looking at those two it seems they had been rehearsing this fight for months. When the bubble faded the both jumped forward and went on the offensive.

I was in awe watching it until I heard Marjory. "Commander, focus on the battle!" I looked forward as my minions were starting to fall but not before exploding taking more branded with them. A few of them rushed towards me as I put one foot forward. "Rise!" I shouted as a burst of magic shot out. The branded that it hit staggered a bit before minions popped out of the ground. The minions looked at each other before letting out a cackle then quickly dogpiled onto the branded infront of me.

"Commander, we are ready to fire" I heard from behind me. I looked to the others. "Move again then right back!" I shouted. We all moved as the thunderous sound of the cannons went. I watched as I could see the cannonballs fly by, hitting the dragon in the chest. The chest cavity cracked but did not break.

I ran to the hatch. "Captain, how much ammo do you have left?" I saw the captain turn around then look back.

"We lost a lot of ammo in the crash it seems. Plenty of gunpowder though. If you can find more ammo we can keep firing!" He shouted back. I turned from the ship as I looked down the line. I watched Logan and Rytlock continue to fell enemies.

"Logan, how did Destiny's Edge take down the champion of Primordus again?" I shouted.

Logan struck down another branded and shouted back, "It fired an arrow at us and Eir grabbed it. She then shot it back at champion and killed it that way." I turned to tell the captain new orders but a new voice echoed over the area.

I looked back as I could see the dragon moving his head to face Logan. "Logan, you are the one I've heard so much about. It looked beautiful didn't it." The voice was the dragons. Logan looked back up at it stunned.

"What are you talking about?" He shouted back.

The dragon pulled its head back as the flames appeared in its mouth. "In due time you will understand." As he finished that statement he launched the fire directly at Logan.


	18. Chapter 18

I could hear Kasmeer yell at Logan. Logan and Rytlock quickly moved out of the way as the flames passed over the branded and a portion of the ship. I watched as the Crystal shot up from the ground making a small brand right there. Logan looked up at the dragon perplexed at what it just said. Before he could yell back at it, we all heard a loud crack followed by a scream. I turned to see Rox on the ground clutching her arm. Her bow was broken and sticking up in the sand next to her. In front of her was a branded with an axe made of crystal raising it into the air.

I started to make my way to help but saw Caithe suddenly appear behind the branded. She quickly sunk her daggers into the brandeds head as it became rigid. It let go of its axe as it fell to the ground next to Rox. Caithe got off of the branded as its form crumbled to the ground and helped Rox get up and started to head towards me to go inside the ship.

"Commander, we have enough ammo for one more volley!" I heard the captain shout out.

I ran to the hatch. "Don't use the cannonballs. Send who you can out to collect the crystals from the branded and use those as ammo!" I shouted back in.

The Captain looked at me before shouting to the crew. "If your arms work and you got two feet do it!" I moved back as we made sure they would have enough room to move around to collect.

The Pact members quickly rushed out of the airship as many began gathering large chunks of the branded and turn to run back in. If a branded looked like it was getting close to someone, Braham or Caithe rushed to knock it back. They rushed back inside as we got tighter in our formation again. "Commander, shots are loaded!" I heard coming from the hatch. We all moved as the cannons fired again. I saw branded in the front line fall as chunks of crystal fell quicker to hit them. The rest went on and hit the dragon in the chest as a spiderweb of cracks appeared all over it now.

"Cannonballs now break the chest open!" I shouted as we resumed the fight.

We kept fighting as I heard Taimi yell out. "Commander, watch out." I looked over as I could see Scruffy starting to glow again. I moved back close to the airship as the others followed as Taimi shot the rainbow beam again. She hit most of the current frontline of the branded, and as they fell down as I saw scruffy glow brightly before it held its hands out again. This time a large yellow beam shot out as it broke through even more branded before Scruffy kneeled down on the sand.

"Taimi, is Scruffy ok?" I shouted to her.

"He will be all right Commander. He just needs a minute to recharge from that attack" She shouted back.

I nodded. "Braham, help Zojja defend Taimi till she's back up." Braham nodded and moved over to help.

"Cannons ready!" The captain called out.

We all moved again as they fired the last of the cannonballs. Some of the shots seemed to have been late this time. The first wave of the cannons hit the dragon's chest as we heard a yell of pain. The spiderweb of cracks on its chest gave as it blew apart as the crystals of its ribcage flew everywhere. The second wave kept going as they smashed against the orb in the center. The cannon did not seem to affect it, but caused the dragon to reel in pain again. "Commander, now's our chance." This time is was Logan who was shouting. I looked down as the branded had stopped moving as they seemed stunned as well.

I nodded "Captain, get people out here for another barrage." Shortly after that pact members came rushing out to grab more crystals.

The Pact members quickly gathered what they could before returning. I looked up as I saw the dragon regain itself while the branded began to move again. The dragon let out a roar before starting to flap its wings. "Braham, Logan, come to me." I yelled out as they slowly began to move.

We formed up as Logan asked. "What's on your mind, Commander?" I looked to the orb.

"Which of you is better with a bow? The cannons should still be able to hit the core with the crystals but we need something to start it off." Braham grunted as he took out another branded rushing towards us.

"I took a bow from my mother's house in Hoelbrak but I haven't used it." Braham said finishing a branded.

Logan turned to us. "Give it to me. I had some training with a bow in the Seraph."

I turned as I heard Caithe shout out something to see a branded rushing at me with an axe held high. Before I could move, a blur of black jumped over me and took it down to the ground. I hit the ground and sat up looking at what happened as I could hear growls and snarls. I looked at what had jumped over me to see a large black dire wolf. Around its neck was a bow as it turned to look at us after it was done ripping the branded apart. The wolf turned to look at us as he stared at us with blue eyes.

"Garm?!" Braham said bewildered before the wolf pounced on him licking his cheek.

I could hear Rox's voice from behind me. "I heard scratching in one of the cargo holds and I found him in there. He must've got on in Lion's Arch and we didn't notice him."

I got up as I seen some branded start to move forward. "Logan take the bow, find a crystal you can use as an arrow. You will have to get it past the moving wind now cause of the dragon." I said as Braham took the bow from Garm. He handed it to Logan as Braham and Garm returned to where they were. Logan joined with me as he pulled some crystals from the dead branded. Logan kneeled down as he used his sword to knock one of the crystals down to a manageable size as he ready the shot.

"Here goes nothing." He said. He let go of the string as I heard the sound of the arrow speeding through the air. As it got closer the dragon flapped its wings harder and knocked the arrow off course.

"Close, Logan give it another shot." I said as he was already working on another to make it a little heavier. I looked over to see Braham and Garm easily pushing through a few branded. The sound of another arrow firing caught me again It go closer but the dragon still knocked it away. I looked to him as a frustrated look came across his face as he grabbed a larger crystal and got it ready.

"Commander, if this doesn't work..." Logan said.

I interrupted him. "No time Logan. Fire!" I shouted as he let it go. The dragon moved its head back as I could see flames starting to form around its mouth. The arrow flew a little slower this time but passed through gusts of the dragon's wings.

The crystal connected with the orb as a loud crack could be heard. I looked up so see a similar spiderweb form on the orb itself. The dragon reared its head back in pain again as the area was filled with a loud roar. It wings fell hard as the branded stopped moving again. I turned to the hatch. "Fire everything now!" I shouted as the eruptions quickly followed. The crystals all flew fast as the orb got pummeled over and over again.

A bright light started to appear in the crystal before I heard Taimi shouting. "Get to cover now! The dragon is going to explode!" I looked to her then grabbed Logan by the shoulder as we all rushed towards the airship.

The glow from the dragon got brighter as it moved to stand on its two hind legs. The orb cracked more and more as a roar of pain came from it once more. I got right behind the door to help the others in before a loud explosion could be heard. I looked out as I watched the orb break completely as I seen the object that was in the center fall into Glint's lair. The force of the explosion rocked the airship and I could hear crystals embedding themselves in the side of the airship. A few punched through the hull while others just stuck in the metal. The sand outside kicked up into the air making the dust thick, as I couldn't even see Glint's lair.


	19. Chapter 19

The sand rushed into the airship as the final sounds of crystals falling finished. I coughed a bit and looked around. "Status report. Who all is still here?" I called out.

I heard another cough. "Logan and I are all right Commander." It was Rytlock.

"Hell of a firework show though I'll add." Logan said with a slight chuckle.

Next was Taimi. "I'm all right. Scruffy will need a little work but he will be ok. Zojja is in front of me and she's all right."

Next was Kazmeer. "We're ok as well. Mr. Sparkles is in front of us and took the attack for us."

"Good thing I upgraded his shield projection capacity." Zojja called out. I looked around as the sand started to fade. "Where's Caithe and Canach?"

This time I heard the Captain call out. "They are fine Commander. Both of them are in here with me."

I walked into the cannon room so see that dozes of crystals had made their way through opened hatches. I looked down to see the captain with a crystal through one of his legs. "I need a medic here now!" I yelled out.

The captain yelled, "Ignore that and deal with the others right now. There are people in worse condition than me." I looked to him. "Commander, if this tiny cut is gonna kill me then I shouldn't be in the Pact at all." Caithe came to his side and slowly helped him up. "The blast was large. More wounded and a few more dead. We will have to take count. I have to ask did we get that bastard or was it just another attack." I turned as I looked out of the hatch. The dragon was gone and bits of its body were strewn through the landscape.

"Whoever we lost they were instantly avenged Captain." I said. He gave a soft nod.

I turned to see my groups walking alright. "Ok everyone let's make sure the branded still aren't out there. Then we will evac the ship and tend to our wounded in full." I said as they agreed and went outside. "Caithe and Canach, stay here and help who you can beforehand. I know you're not medics but they will need a few more hands." Caithe nodded and quickly went to work.

"If you say so, Commander" Canach said shaking his head. I made my way back to the door and stepped back onto the sand. I turned and looked back at the airship to see the outside almost covered in crystal.

"Commander no sign of any enemies in the immediate area." Logan said as I turned to him. I looked out over the battlefield as the dragons explosion had killed all the branded as well.

"All right, let's get all our wounded out of the airship and set up camp for a bit to tend to them." I said.

As everyone headed back into the ship I stopped Logan and Rytlock. "We have something more important to do. Rytlock when the dragon blew up I saw the thing that was in its orb fall into Glint's lair."

Logan looked at me. "You saw that too, huh?"

I nodded. "I'm gonna need help getting through there again." I told Rytlock as he kept quiet. He turned and looked at the lair.

"I don't know what you two saw but I can feel a large amount of magic in there now." He started to walk towards the door. "Let's get in there. If it's a threat we need to take it out before it gets out here." Logan and myself quickly joined his side as we ran in.

I looked at our surrounding as we walked down the same corridor but it seemed long again. "Seems you weren't wrong about this area changing a lot Logan."

He shook his head. "I told you it changes depending on who comes in and what they are looking for."

Rytlock turned a corner as we followed him. "It's always odd walking through here for sure. Even with Glint gone it still turns like this." Rytlock stopped and stood at the entrance to another corridor. "Get ready. I can feel it close by." We both nodded as we all readied our weapons and continued forward. I could see the entrance to a large room up ahead.

We entered the room as I looked around. It looked like the room with Snaff's machine in the middle but it was gone. The walls were sleek, as no writing had ever touched them. The ceiling of the room had a large hole showing the sun outside. In the middle of the room was what looked like a person hovering gently over the floor. I looked closer at the person to see a womanly figure. She was draped in purple robes that were tied loosely to her body. Thier face wasn't visible due to a mask that had multiple faces circling it with all of the eyes closed. Logan stood up right confused. "That looks like the ceremonial dress for Lyssa…" He said.

I looked to him. "Isn't Lyssa one of the six human gods? What would she be doing inside of a dragon." The figure turned as the main face looked to us.

"She is one of the six gods, Mordrem." I looked to Logan.

"Was that you logan?" I asked as he just shook his head.

"It was me. The one in the middle of the room. Now that I am free I must go and free her, though." I looked at the women.

"Rescue who? Why were you inside of the dragon?" I asked.

The woman shook her head. "I must rescue Lyssa from the dragon you may know as Kralkatorrik."

Logan stepped forward looking at her. "The dragon has Lyssa? How? We haven't heard from the gods in a long time but now one has appeared?" The woman looked to him.

"She is trapped just as was I. I need to accomplish my duty as an Acolyte of Lyssa and free her." She replied.

I stepped forward but stayed behind Logan. "Do you have a name, Miss?"

She nodded her head as I could hear the annoyance in her voice. "I am Ila-Rhese, Mordrem. Now if we are done here I have my duties."

I shook my head looking at her. "I am a Sylvari. I am as much of the dragon Mordremoth, as Glint was of Kralkatorrik. We are on our own mission to find information about the dragon. It would seem right now we have a common enemy."

Ila-Rhese looked at me directly before stepping on the ground. "If you think the group you have out there can face the dragon yourself you are severely mistaken… Sylvari."

I looked at her unflinching. "If you think that's all the firepower we have at our disposal you are wrong. We didn't expect the dragon here. We have reason to think Kralkatorrik is planning an assault on Divinity's Reach. The dragon we just freed you from even addressed logan for some reason."

Ila-Rhese looked to Logan. "Sadly I do not know of the dragons memories. I did hear of something happening there from Kralkatorrik himself but then I was put in that orb. I know nothing more of his plans."

"What did that orb do to you?" I asked curious.

She shook her head. "The gods are magical beings, powerful ones at that. Acolytes are only a fraction of their magic, shaped into a form. I was made by Lyssa then trapped to give that dragon his power. He siphoned what he would off of myself to function."

Rytlock let out a little laugh. "So you think a weakened acolyte can take down an elder dragon?"

Ila-Rhese snapped her gaze to Rytlock. "With the magic I have left, I can do much worse to a Charr."

I jumped between them. "Hey now. Stop it you two." I looked to Ila-Rhese. "We have the same enemy. We will help you if you like, because we will fight him as well."

Ila-Rhese stood silently for a spell. "Fine. I will join you in your endeavors for now. However, if you hinder me from my duties I will leave no matter the cost."

I looked to her. "Agreed. Do you have any thoughts where we should start then?"

Ila-Rhese turned to the entrance to the room. "Divinity's Reach."


	20. Chapter 20

Logan jumped up and looked to her. "What happened in Divinity's Reach. If Jennah is in danger." He said.

I grabbed Logan's shoulder. "Ila-Rhese said she doesn't know already Logan. Let's get out of here and I'll send a message to Larinthir to move the Pact near Divinity's Reach, alright? Besides we aren't going anywhere fast. We have too many wounded outside and no form of transportation."

Logan balled up his hand as anger shot across his face. Rytlock grabbed him hard and slammed him into a wall. "Listen to me Logan. We will get back to Divinity's reach as fast we can. We need you here right now. If you leave now you won't get out of the desert alive. Let alone you are being a fool and repeating all those years ago. Now get your mind back and focus on the here and now!" Rytlock growled as he showed his teeth. I stepped back fearing the Tribune would strike if I tried to separate them.

Logan tried to get out of his grip and the wall before stopping and thinking. I looked to Logan's hands as he relaxed them. He looked down at the ground. "Fine, let me go. We have other duties. I'll do my best to keep focused on them."

Rytlock let him go. "If you don't trust me, I will remind you Logan." He walked to the entrance of the room as we joined him. We made our way back down the corridor. I looked to Ila-Rhese.

"I know you already said how you got in the dragon, but could you explain everything that happened afterward?" I asked.

She gave a soft nod. "The dragon forced Lyssa to create me. It to an enormous amount of magic to do so though. As I was freed he sealed me in that orb . I tried to escape from it then but felt my power being sapped away. Shortly before I blacked out, I heard Kralkatorrik say something about the Divinity's Reach. From there the dragon would siphon off my magical energy to power itself. Where it went it would also siphon to recharge if need be."

I nodded softly before asking, "And why would he trap you in something so big like that?"

Ila-Rhese looked at me. "If the dragon was hurt and Kralkatorrik wanted to keep it he needed enough energy so it could heal itself. Regular minions are grunts and can be thrown away. A champion is needed to control the grunts when the elder dragon is too far away."

Rytlock interrupted. "Kinda like how Zhaitan used the ghosts of Orr to keep his champions going." Ila-Rhese gave a soft nod.

Logan followed. "So if all the champions have orbs to regenerate like that, The Shatterer, The Claw of Jormag, and Tequatl have all been the same fights."

I looked down. "We kept on breaking the bodies but not the hearts. The acolytes would keep repairing them against their wills" I said as Rytlock nodded. "Seems like a lot of wasted effort now."

We reached the entrance to Glint's Lair as all the sand had settled. I looked to see that the Pact had made a small camp using portions of the ship as a canopy. Scruffy and Mr. Sparkles were moving bigger pieces of Crystal while others moved smaller. I saw Caithe, Canach, Taimi, and Zojja helping tend to the wounded. We walked into the camp as some of the humans looked in awe at us.

Kasmeer slowly stood up as I could see her mouth "Thank the Six" as we approached her. "Boss, I'm glad to see you back. You should let us know your going to run off before just leaving. She turned to the airship. "Bad news is we are stuck here. The crystals did to much damage to the main portion of the ship and the engine room is completely shot."

I looked to her with a sigh. "How many uninjured do we have?" I asked.

She turned to the canopies. "Most of the crew can walk. There are more injured than I first thought, but not by a lot. The thing is we are running low on are supplies. We can go a couple days but who knows if that will be enough time." She turned back to us as she looked to Ila-Rhese. "I'm sorry Boss, who is your new friend?"

Ila-Rhese moved forward as she bowed in front of Kasmeer. "I am Ila-Rhese, Acolyte of the Goddesses Ilya and Lyss. I am very honored to be in your presence your Majesty." We all looked at each other puzzled then back to Kasmeer confused.

Kas shook her hand and replied shakily, "Oh! Oh! P-please there is no need for that. I'm not royalty at all. I should be the one bowing seeing who you are, Ila-Rhese" With that Kasmeer bowed as Ila-Rhese stood up. I looked around as most of the humans looked at Ila-Rhese in awe as others had already moved to pray.

"Well ok then. I'll be sure to ask about this later, but we need to tend to our people first. Logan and Rytlock, go see what the Captain needs you to do. I'll go get a message sent to Laranthir about moving the Pact." I said as they both nodded and moved.

"Ila-Rhese is that fine? It'll be a little longer, but I swear we will move to our common goal." I said.

Ila-Rhese looked around the camp. "Yes, you have too many wounded here for even myself to ignore. For now, Commander, I shall follow your lead."

I gave a smile. "Thank you. For now." I looked around. "Taimi, I need to borrow you and Scruffy for a minute." I saw her perk up in the crowd.

"Coming, Commander!" I heard her shout.

Taimi got to me as I picked her up, walking her to Scruffy. "Ok, Commander what do you need of us?" She said with a smile.

"I need you to send a letter and make sure no one can open it up but Laranthir. I don't think we have a bird that can carry it though." She nodded as she hit a couple of buttons in Scruffy as a keyboard appeared. "I can send it through the Golem relays that the Pact has. If he gets close to even one golem associated with it he will get the message." I looked at her.

"So the Priory or Chantry of Secrets can deliver it." I said. She nodded

"Most likely if there is one closer that will bounce it around." Taimi said. I nodded and began to type.

 _Larinthir_

 _No time for formalities right now. I need you to gather, at most, two airships of the Pact and move them to Divinity's Reach. We are stuck in the Crystal Desert for a few days but will be moving to Ebonhawke here soon. I have word that Kralkatorrik may be moving on it soon. If you see signs of the dragon moving call the rest of the fleet in that you can._

 _-Commander_

Taimi looked the letter over. "Uhm, Commander, why only two ships?" She asked looking to me.

"If Laranthir were to take all of the Pact to the city it could cause mass pandemonium. Two ships looks more like either a supply run or a troop run. If our enemy isn't there the people of the city will be calm. If they are there then they can call for more reinforcements. I do need you to keep hush on this letter as well." I said as she gave a soft nod.

"Alright, just let me do this to the letter." She hit a couple buttons as the icon on the display changed a bit. "There, it's now marked as the utmost importance for Laranthir to see, Commander."

I patted her head. "Thank you Taimi. Let me know when it's..."

She interrupted. "It sent, Commander. There must be some Whispers agents out here with a golem somewhere. Should I send another letter requesting pickup?"

I shook my head "No, let's tend to ours then we can get moving. Our soldiers need a little break right now." Taimi nodded as we walked back to the rest of the group.


	21. Chapter 21

I walked to Logan and Rytlock as they helped a medic deal with the Captain's wound. "I sent word to Laranthir already. When the message gets to him he should be on the move." They both nodded as I looked down.

The medic looked at the crystal while I looked at her. I tilted my head as I recognized her as Gwen, from back in Dragons Stand. She looked at the Captain. "It'll hurt, Sir, but if we get a proper medic over here we can save your leg."

"That would be for the best, my dear." He nodded. She stood up and rushed over to another medic.

"When all's said and done here, we will move onto Ebonhawke and take the portal from there." I said.

Logan looked at me. "That will take us right to Divinity's Reach. that'll be faster than waiting for an airship at least." I nodded as he finished.

A medic joined our group as she looked at the crystal while Gwen tended to other patients. "To heal this enough to splint it will take a lot of time and concentration. It'll be painful for you, Sir." She said as he looked back.

"That's fine, my dear, do what you need to." He said as Ila-Rhese looked at the girl.

"You can use me to increase your magic through me." She said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

She turned and looked at her. "Are you sure. I heard what you said to Kasmeer earlier about being an Acolyte, but even your power is limited."

Ila-Rhese nodded. "I will suffer some pain and I will be tired but I shall be fine."

The nurse nodded. "Someone grab his shoulders and legs. He will try and kick but don't let him."

Logan moved to his shoulders while Rytlock grabbed his legs as they pinned him down. The Captain looked down as the nurse grabbed the crystal with one hand and his leg with another. "Oh son of a- AHHHHH!"

The Captain let out scream after scream as he tried to kick his legs. Rytlock held them still enough as the crystal slowly came out. He tried to thrash but Logan held him down tightly. When the crystal was finally out the medic held her hands on both sides of the wound. Ila-Rhese pushed hard on her shoulder as she began to get a blue aura. Her hand glowed brighter as the wound quickly began to close. The Captain's thrashes slowly died down as Logan and Rytlock moved. The medic slowly stood up holding her head, looking at Ila-Rhese. "Maybe that was a bit much. I can barely see straight." Ila-Rhese panted a bit with a soft chuckle.

The Captain slowly sat up as he looked at his leg then to Ila-Rhese. "When we get out of this desert I owe you everything Miss."

Ila-Rhese bowed softly. "You have nothing to offer nor to repay me for. I am doing my duties." He nodded softly as the medic slowly helped him up and found him something to use as a crutch.

I looked to Ila-Rhese. "Are you going to be ok?"

She gave a soft nod. "I shall be fine Commander. I need time to recharge myself."

I smiled. "You did a great thing. It seems that was the worst injury in the bunch, so you should get your rest." I stood up as I looked to the rest of the Pact. "Alright. Any of you not injured and not tending to those who are. You need to salvage what you can from the ship and make sleds. We will take turns carrying our wounded through the desert. Others will carry supplies. We are moving to Ebonhawke, due north."

One Pact member looked to me. "What of our dead, Commander?"

I looked to the airship as I shook my head hating my own answer. "We will send word for their pickup. Right now in the position we are in, our main priority is keeping who we can alive." Some of the members wearily looked around. "Take the time to mourn those we have lost, but we need to move soon." Everyone slowly started to get up as I heard mumbles in the crowd. The ship slowly started to change more as the sleds were being made. Supplies were brought out and set on them as wounded and the medics tending to them sat on the sleds. I looked around after helping make more as we finally got everything we needed ready to go. I looked around as I could see some of the Pact with parchments. The norn had written down the names of the Koda who had fallen in the fight. The Koda were a spiritual race of bear people. The charr took the Skritt who were sentient mice who enjoyed anything shiny. The humans gather the few Quaggan we had on board who were amphibious beings. They were mostly peaceful but knew when they had to fight.

Teams were split up to carry what things. A group of four would pull the sled with the supplies helped by Scruffy and Mr. Sparkles. Every other sled would have two while the rest carried those who were tired. Others would hold up the canopy for shade that cover our group. We talked over strategies just in case we ran into more branded. We grabbed a map as we looked at the route we would take. It seemed like a straight shot there with a little climb through the mountains. I hoped most of our members would be fine until then. We began our trek as the sun hung high in the sky again. I looked back as we got farther out to see the battlefield slowly disappear. I shook my head as I grabbed my rope tighter, pulling the sled with Ila-Rhese on it while looking out to the rolling landscape of sand.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun slowly set into the distance as the stars came out to greet us. By the time the sun was gone we could see the mountains ahead. I looked to the group as they looked tired. "Alright, everyone let's set up here for the night. Use the canopies as wind breakers just in case and get some fires going. I'll need volunteers for the first watch shift." Some of the Pact raised their hands while others began to set up a makeshift camp for the night. I looked everyone over as some laid down to rest while others helped the few cooks left to ration the supplies out.

I walked to the outskirts of the camp and looked around. The moon lit up the desert in a white glow as I could see remnants of the brand far in the distance. I heard someone come close as I turned around. Rytlock sat down next to me.

"It's nice, isn't it. Stars filling the sky, no bandits, no nightmare court, no dragons anywhere to be seen." I said as Rytlock gave a soft chuckle.

"No separatists, no flame legion, no ghosts. If it wasn't for this war going on, I could get used to this." Rytlock said. I smiled as I looked at the camp. Ila-Rhese, Canach, Logan, and some other Pact members were spread out looking around the outskirts of camp.

I stood up as I looked to Rytlock. "Let's move over to that dune. It looks like it should give us a clear view of the camp." He nodded and stood up as I whistled loudly and waved Canach and Logan to join us.

They quickly followed as we rested on top of the dune. "It's a lovely night, isn't it Logan?" I asked as he drew closer.

"It is. If it wasn't for what Ila-Rhese said I would enjoy it a lot more." He said sitting down next to me as Canach soon followed.

"It has been a troubling day." He said.

I looked to Canach. "Have you heard word from Anise yet?"

He shook his head. "I have not. Don't take this the wrong way though, Commander. Even if she said, 'I should move elsewhere' I don't think I would. You put my sword to use. I have no ties to The Pale Tree, The Nightmare Court, nor the Pact, but being in these two battles I am seeing the importance of rising to this occasion." He said.

I gave a soft chuckle. "I am glad you are starting to see what we are fighting for Canach." Rytlock and Logan gave soft chuckle as Canach made a flustered sound.

"Stay up here for a bit. I want to go ask Ila-Rhese a question." I said standing up.

As I walked off of the dune I could hear the three of them hatching a bet with each other. I heard some numbers as I got farther away before hearing Rytlock shout, "Aha! I got the most. Canach has first round when we hit Ebonhawke!" I just shook my head as I made my way through the camp.

The camp was silent save for the shuffling of the guards moving through the sand. I got closer to Ila-Rhese as I could see some people praying, looking towards her. She was faced towards the Brand as I approached. "Excuse me Ila-Rhese, but may we talk?" I asked.

She turned to face me. "We may mor… excuse me. Yes, Commander. What is on your mind?"

I stood next to her. "How do you know that something bad is going to happen at Divinity's Reach?" I asked.

She turned back to the brand. "In my few moments that I regained myself, I could hear the thoughts of the dragon. I could hear Divinity's Reach and something about the humans. It is my job to help lead them in times of need. Right now times are very dire." Ila-Rhese replied.

I nodded softly. "And the dragons have the gods trapped in them?" I asked.

"If the others gods are not here then yes. During their last awakening, Glint broke from Kralkatorrik to save some of the races. This is just one of many times they have awakened." She said.

I thought for a minute. "Do the gods have a specific theme to the dragon they are trapped by?"

Ila-Rhese shook her head. "I am sorry, Commander. That amount of information I do not know."

I smiled softly. "Thank you Ila-Rhese for this information." She nodded softly as she focused on the Brand again. I went to the middle of the camp as I heard some people calling for the shift change. I laid down on a free mat as I let myself rest on the cool sand.

I woke up to a cook calling out that the food was ready. I sat up as I could see the sun barely coming over the horizon. I stretched as I joined everyone else in line before sitting down eating what we had. We deconstructed the camp as we got the sleds ready and continued our trip. We approached the mountains by midday as I looked to everyone.

"Alright. Mesmers you will be on call. You have a great range of movement magic to help us through here. I will try and use that to our advantage sparingly so don't over exert yourself. If we find a clean water source, we will rest there. As soon as we get through this range we will be in Ebonhawke and can fully rest." Everyone gave their agreement as we began our new trek. The sleds became harder to pull on the rough terrain of the mountains.

We kept marching as we came to a cliffside. I asked some of the mesmers to blink up and set up portals as we moved everyone slowly up, just to continue onward. As the sun slowly began to move down we found a stream that looked clear. We could see the fish swimming around as nothing had disturbed the area. We set up a quick camp as everyone gathered water and others gathered fish and other food from the immediate area. We had ourselves a small meal not wanting to take from the supplies unless needed before we packed back up and continued. As night fell I looked off into the distance as I could see a soft yellow glow on the mountain side.

"Alright I'm taking a vote. Who wants a bed tonight?" I asked. Immediately all hands shot up as I gave a slight chuckle before we continued.

The moon crept up high in the sky as we kept moving as we moved around the city walls to the entrance. We pulled the sleds from the grass onto the cobblestone pathway leading to the rings of the city. We were greeted at the gates by five guards dressed like Logan. Logan tilted his head a bit as he looked to one.

"Hello Captain Thackeray, I am sorry to say that we must turn you away. We do not have enough room to commendate this group." One said stepping forward.

"Wait a second I know that voice." Logan said as the guard lifted his helmet.

The guard gave a soft chuckle. "Good to see you, Logan. Seems you have a lot wounded. Let's get them in the city all right?"

Logan smiled as he walked up and shook his hand. "Its great to see you too, Francis."


	23. Chapter 23

Other Seraph came around after Francis called to them as they helped get our supplies and wounded inside the city. Logan looked to Francis. "What are you doing so far away from Divinity's Reach, Francis?" He asked. Francis looked around as the people coming in with us. "The Queen asked us out here to watch for any trouble. She was worried that Kralkatorrik may be making a move soon. She got a letter from some Whispers agents in the desert that said they lost track of him."

I gave a chuckle. "I'll have to give it to the order then. It's hard to lose a thousand foot tall dragon." As I finished the sentence I felt a hit on my leg as an asura walked by sticking her tongue out dressed in Whispers garb. Francis gave out a louder laugh seeing it. Then he looked out towards the brand. "Only thing we seen so far was about two days ago something bigger than the Shatterer was flying south.

Logan nodded. "Well I have good news for you then. We already took care of that problem for you."

Francis smiled. "Good, I can tell just from this it must have been one hell of a battle. Shame I missed it." He motioned to us. "Well let's get you guys some beds for the night. Oh, Commander before I forget. Laranthir sent you a message, I can get it to you after I show you to your quarters." Francis turned and beckoned me to follow as I thanked him while we walked through the city.

Logan smiled as we walked through the city, stretching a bit. "Gonna be good to get back into Divinity's Reach for a bit again."

Francis turned his head. "I hope you aren't planning on taking the asura gate to get to Divinity's Reach."

Logan looked at him. "What's wrong with it?"

Francis pointed to a building. "You all can stay in there for the night. It's already been cleared for Seraph use, but you should be fine. As for the asura gate. A few days after we got here, the gate went down. We received word from the other side that it was normal maintenance but it hasn't come back online yet."

Zojja looked at it. "That is odd. Usually maintenance takes only a few minutes."

Francis agreed. "But we don't have any word besides that. We have tried connecting it from this side but nothing. For now you all should get your rest though. Commander, if you will come with me?"

I nodded as Francis and myself broke from the group. I looked at Francis and asked, "Were you in Divinity's Reach during the Queen's Jubilee?"

He nodded as we kept walking. "I was. It was a sight to see. Near the end of the night that lead into her coronation day, she made an illusion that looked like Kralkatorrik, but just on a much smaller scale, and then destroyed it to start off the main festivities. A few days after that we were sent out here after the party died down." I nodded as we walked into another building. "Well, Commander here you are." He pulled a letter from one of the boxes and handed it to me. "If you need me for anything else tonight let one of the Seraph know and they will get in contact."

I smiled. "Thank you, Francis. Have a good night." I said. He excused himself as I found a chair and sat down to open the letter.

 _Dear Commander._

 _We have mobilized the teams per your request. It is odd that you sent this letter to myself and not another high rank in the Pact. As far as I knew I was still only of the Vigil, but I digress. We have been in two for a few days as of writing. I have gotten word that Ogden Stonehealer would like to meet you before you make your way here. He has also requested that you bring Kasmeer Meade and meet him at the Priory in his usual spot. He asked for her by name. When the Pale Reavers and myself arrived in the city we did notice an odd… presence if you will. I will keep them scouting, but it seems anyone that isn't a Sylvari cannot feel it. I will try to keep you updated Commander and I hope you get back here soon_

 _-Laranthir_

I looked out the door as I could see Francis talking with some other Seraph guards. I walked outside. "Francis, may I have a word?"

Francis turned to me as he excused himself from the others. 'What can I do for you, Commander?" He asked.

I looked to him. "Before you left Divinity's Reach, did you notice anything odd?" I asked and Francis looked down as his face changed a bit.

"Some of the White Mantle guards were acting a little different and so was the Queen. If I had to put my finger on it, I would say there has been more strict training and escorts of the Queen, due to the attack in the Grove during the world summit. If it isn't that, then I'll just say it's a gut feeling that something is off in the city." He said.

I held my hand out and shook his. "Thank you for the information, Francis. This will help me get down to the bottom of this. Can you talk to the asura to see if they can tune the asura gate to the one in Hoelbrak. I am being requested there by the Priory itself." I said.

He nodded and saluted. "Consider it done, Commander."

I saluted back. " We will leave by day break. Keep up the good work here Francis." He then ran off to head to the gate as I turned and headed back to the barracks.

I walked in and looked around. Everyone was asleep but Kasmeer and Marjory. I waved them over to talk with them as I was bewildered over what Ogden could want. I had met him multiple times in my travels and he wasn't one to make a social call for no reason. I talked to Kasmeer and Marjory about our trip the next day and what was happening. Even Marjory was shocked by the call by name. I nodded as we agreed to leave by morning. We all laid down as we quickly fell asleep. The days travel as the sun quickly crept up on us.


	24. Chapter 24

We woke up the next morning and all shuffled outside. I looked to Francis as he greeted us.

"Francis I'm taking my groups with me. The Pact members are welcome to stay here till they get picked up so they can rest, correct?" I asked.

Francis nodded. "That they can. I have some Branded and Separatists problems in the area. If I could borrow a few to take that I'm certain the city would be thankful."

I nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Consider it done then." I turned to the Pact members that were near us and told them to listen to Francis till they got picked up. I wished them all luck as we went our separate ways.

We walked down the path to the asura gate. I could see a few asura messing with a panel as we approached. "Is everything alright? " I asked.

One of them turned to me. "Yes, everything is fine. It's not hard to tune one gate to another that's a main travel route to trades and other people. You have three minutes to get through this thing or I'm tuning it back to Divinity's Reach and hope it works after the twelfth time I've tried."

I nodded. "Just say when and we will get through in under two." The asura waved his hand a bit as he mumbled something under his breathe. I watched the gate light up as the portal came on.

"Fine you are free to pass through to Hoelbrak. Once the last one of you is through I'm closing this side so let the others know." I sighed and nodded as we all moved through the gate. The cold morning air of the hills surrounding Ebonhawke quickly gave way to the frigid air and the soft orange sky of the Shiverpeaks.

I looked at everyone else. "Alright, I have business in the Priory. Kasmeer and Marjory are joining me as well. The rest of you can either stay in the city or wait until the gate changes and head to Lion's Arch. From there, see if the gate to Divinity's Reach is down there as well." Everyone agreed as Braham looked to me.

"If you head to the Great Lodge I'm certain you can find someone to take you over the dividing mountain, Commander. If you take yaks through a pass, it's much faster than walking around to Lornar's Pass." Braham said.

I gave a soft nod. "Thank you, Braham. We will see you all soon." With that we all said our goodbyes for the time being as we walked to the lodge.

After walking around the lodge for roughly and hour we finally found some people who were running supplies to the priory that said they would help us get there. The path through the mountains to get to Lornar's Pass was treacherous but we made it through quickly. The people who offered us the lift had been taking this route for twenty years or so. We had a enjoyable talk about the different spirits that they followed and what they thought about the Pact and Eir's passing. After another hour of riding on the yaks we arrived at the bridge leading to the Priory. We thanked them for their help and they offered a return trip when we were ready. We thanked them again and took them up on their offer as we went separate ways again and walked to the Priory.

I looked up at the Priory. It was built into the side of a large mountain that separated Lornar's Pass and Lion's Arch. During Scarlet's attack on Lion's Arch they set up a small camp and an asura gate to get into the city quickly from this side. Since the city was rebuilt the gate had been disabled. I knew Ogden had a house on the left side of the bridge while the right lead to a path leading to the Priory's front door. We took a left as I had hoped Ogden was still there. I moved the drapes in front of his door and called in. No response came after a minute. "Alright. Let's go see Steward Gixx and see if he knows where Ogden is." I said.

We began to walk as I saw people walking to and from the entrance. I stopped one of them. "Excuse me, scholar. We were called here by Ogden Stonehealer. Do you know where Steward Gixx is?"

The scholar looked up from their book. "Oh hello, Commander. Yes, Steward Gixx is up in the main chamber." I thanked her as we went up the pathway. The staircase built into the mountain lead to the main pavilion. Shopkeepers peddled some wares while other scholars kept to their books. Some talked about what they had found out about different places as we passed. We walked down a long hallway. I could see an asura standing with an exalted helmet in front of broken stone tablets floating in the middle of the room.

"Hello Steward Gixx. Having fun with that helmet?" I asked as we approached. All three of us bowed as Gixx turned to us.

"Hello there, Commander. Come to look up more lore on the dragons or have you come to pick up more people for the Pact?" He asked as he bowed back I pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

"We were summoned here by Ogden. I was curious if you knew where he was?" I said.

Gixx pointed to one of the stairs that lead into the mountain. "He should still be in the artifact room that you went into last you were here. With your discovery of Tarir, we have had our hands full here. You should still have access to the room." He said.

"Thank you Steward. I hope the cataloging goes well." I nodded as we started to go. He nodded back disinterested.

As we left I heard him say. "Well the inscriptions on this helmet are cheery." I heard a light slap as I turned around. Gixx stood there with his hand on his forehead. He looked down at the helmet mournfully, "Serian, how much you'd love this if you were still here."

We descended the stairs as we found ourselves in front of a large classroom that was empty. I lead the others around to find the kitchen. The path behind the fireplace lead to where Ogden's workshop was. As we got closer I could hear Ogden yelling at someone. "By the Great Dwarf. How many times have we told you You can't use bloodstone dust in your cooking!" I gave a soft chuckle.

"Well looks like we will see him soon." I said to the others.

A norn cook walked out sulking and dragging his feet. "I will never understand how he keeps getting in here." Ogden said as we turned the corner into the kitchen. The dwarf stood there shaking his head. Ogden was the last of his race on the surface. The dwarves were a proud race ages ago but they performed a spell that turned them all to stone to fight Primordius. Most went to fight while Ogden dedicated his new lease on life to the studies.

Ogden looked up at us as he jumped a bit. "Don't scare and old dwarf like that. It's good that you are finally here though, Commander." He looked over to Kasmeer. "And it is a pleasure to see you again, Kasmeer."

Kasmeer bowed softly. "It is a pleasure to see you too, Ogden."

He looked to Marjory. "I thought I only asked for Kasmeer, Commander?"

Marjory stepped forward as she bowed. "I am sorry Ogden, but where Kas goes, I go."

Ogden bowed back as he waved his hand. "Can't be helped then. Well now that you're here come on. Time is of importance right now." He stepped into the fire as it split showing a portal. In a blink Ogden was gone. We followed him in.

We appeared in a large room that had the starry sky mapped out on a domed ceiling. In the center of the room was a thirty foot tall statue of a god of old, Abbadon. I have heard stories of heroes of the old god when he went insane. Ogden was halfway up one of the two staircases that wrapped around the statue that lead to a massive library. Thousands of book shelves line the center of the room in rings while others went into four room stacked from floor to ceiling. Ogden lead us through the rings of books as we stood in the center. He tapped his foot on the tile floor before it gently shook. The outer circle of the tiled floor began to fall forming stairs that lead under the library. He lead us down as we followed closely. We had been down here before when he showed me an hour glass that took me to Glint's Lair the first time.

Ogden walked to one of his workbenches quickly as I looked to him. "So the silence is nice but where is the fire Ogden" I asked as he went through some drawers.

"I know I left it… no not this one…. Maybe... Ah there it is." Ogden turned around after going through the drawers. He walked up and handed Kasmeer a locket. "I had you bring her here because I'm curious if she can open this for me." Marjory looked at it curiously as Kasmeer held it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If she can open it I'll tell you, if not then this trip was a waste of time." He said. Kasmeer found a button on the side of the locket as she pressed it. It took a few seconds before the face flew off on the hinge showing the inside of it. Ogden gave a smile. "Congratulations Kasmeer, You just opened the Royal Krytan Locket." Marjory stood up straight and looked at him.


	25. Chapter 25

I looked at Ogden confused. "I remember saving a group of people that claimed to have this in their possession. So now it's here. But why did you need Kasmeer to come here and open it? I asked tilting my head a little.

Ogden let out a sigh, "Something is wrong with Queen Jenna. Kasmeer, describe what you see inside the locket." He turned and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Well I see the outline of a person. Around them it's black but inside it's a giant swirl of black and purple." Ogden brought the paper over and held it up. A charm was on the back that slowly turned into a portrait of Queen Jennah.

Marjory looked at the silhouette over Kasmeer's shoulder. "The silhouette is of Jennah." She pointed out.

Ogden gave a soft nod. "I noticed that something was off after I read more books here in the Priory about it. But after a couple of days I couldn't open the locket any more. I remember you had Kasmeer in the group. Some of the scholars here talked about your past and I thought I would take a chance on this. Commander, if anything were to happen to Jennah, you have the next heir to the throne with you." I quickly looked at Marjory who stood up straight. Before I could say anything I heard something hit the ground. I looked over to see that Kasmeer had dropped the locket in shock. Kasmeer looked at him.

"W-what did you just say, Ogden?" She said.

Ogden shook his head. "You humans have such bad hearing. Kasmeer if anything happens to Jennah that locket will show your picture."

Marjory looked at him. "How can you be so certain? Queen Jennah doesn't have any relatives. She is the last heir until she has a child."

Ogden waved his hand. "I have read every book in this library many times. There are some discrepancies with the royal line. Some books mention just Jennah's father and others tell of a sickly child the Queen at the time had. I looked more into it and I found out that the Queen would leave the Castle from time to time to visit a local hospital. She would go under the veil of night and disguised. She would stay for a few hours then leave. This person that she kept visiting eventually got better, but sadly the Queen had stopped visiting. This child grew up to be successful and wealthy with a few ties to the throne. Sadly those ties were cut with the last king's death, that's when Jennah took the throne. Kasmeer when did your father get arrested?"

Kasmeer shook her head. "My mother died shortly after I was born. My family fell on hard times after that. My brother quickly turned to gambling to cope with it. He fell in with bad people and quickly fell into debt. We had to give everything to the collectors. They let me keep one thing and I chose a stuffed bear. My father was taken to debtors prison in place of my brother and died in there. I haven't seen my older brother since. Why wouldn't it show his picture if you were correct about my family being royalty?"

Marjory shuddered a bit as she heard about not seeing her brother in a while. "Kas, dear… There is something I haven't told you yet." Kasmeer turned to Marjory puzzled.

Marjory continued, "I went looking for your brother before the Commander brought us on for Scarlett." She gave a soft sigh. "Your brother left Divinity's Reach shortly after everything was seized. He found his way in Lion's Arch and fell back into gambling. He was in the black market area of the city and made an enemy of the wrong person." Kasmeer shook her head as tears hit her eyes. "Your brother was thrown to sea after they found out he had no way to pay for his debts on the black market." Marjory's voice went soft as Kasmeer fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands as the sound of sobs filled Ogden's workshop. I could hear the echo coming from deep in the room. We stood silent as Marjory dropped down with tears in her eyes holding Kasmeer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now dear. With everything going on as of late I just never found a good time to really tell you. I hope you can forgive me."

After a few minutes the sounds of Kasmeer and Marjory faded as I looked to Ogden. "So, how can you still be so certain that it will show Kasmeer?"

Ogden looked to me. "Think about it, the Queen had two children and it was thought to have died in the hospital. If the royal family had said that they had a missing child every human from Ascalon to the Maguuma jungle would try and put their child forward to fill that spot. By the time the child did get better it would have been more of a problem getting it back in the family. So the Queen ordered that the child should still have some help in its life even if it couldn't rightfully take its place."

Kas slowly stood up looking at the locket again. "So that would explain why Ila-Rhese called me 'your majesty'."

Ogden looked at me puzzled. "You heard this already?" I shook my head.

I explained the fight with the dragon champion in the crystal desert to Ogden and how we found Ila-Rhese. How when she met Kasmeer she bowed and said your majesty. Ogden shook his head a little bit. "I don't know which is more surprising; the fact that you may have actually found an Acolyte of a goddess that has been missing for a long time, or the fact that the Acolyte could tell who's royalty or not."

I shrugged. "I brushed it off cause I knew Kasmeer was a noble for a while."

Ogden gave a soft nod. "As for the dragon using her like a battery I'll have to do some more reading. I'll look to the books we have on the jotun and seerers as well. If there is any word on that, they will know. Their races were around last time the dragons awoke and Glint saved them from the dragons."

Marjory looked to Ogden. "I hate to be rude Ogden, but was the only reason you called Kasmeer here was to open the locket and tell her that?"

Ogden nodded. "You need to get to Divinity's Reach. Something isn't right in the city and I can tell that. I read up more on that locket and it shouldn't be showing the darkness inside the silhouette. I sent word to a woman named Anise about what I saw, before it locked itself again. I haven't heard word back from her though."

We all looked at each other. "Then we should get going. With all of this stuff happening these past few days Queen Jennah may be in more danger than I first thought." Kasmeer and Marjory nodded in agreement.

Kasmeer held out the locket to Ogden. He waved his hand with a soft smile. "Take care of it. I'm certain you will need it soon, my dear. You all have a safe trip and I hope you can avert what may be coming."

We thanked Ogden for his hospitality and the information he shared with us as we made our way back to the main entrance of the Priory. We thanked Gixx for his help as well and walked back to the bridge. We saw the Norn couple waiting for us as they waved and gave us a lift back to Hoelbrak. We talked amongst ourselves about what could be coming with the new information as I looked up. The sun started to descend in the sky as night was getting close. The wind blew snow around gently as Hoelbrak came into view. The city was lit up and the giant ice sculptures had a glow to them. Children could still be seen running around playing. I turned to Kasmeer as she was still looking at the locket with a worried look on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

We walked to Eir's cabin after giving the Norn who had given us the ride some payment. They tried not to accept but I told them it was the least we could do for them. We walked up the pathway as I looked to the statues of Snaff and others. As we got closer I could hear a soft growl before it stopped then a whimper. I looked over to see Garm turn and walk back into the cabin. We walked inside as the fire was lit to warm the place up. To the right I could see the carving Eir was working on of Garm and herself that would now never be finished.

Braham stood up as Garm was curled up by the fire. "Good to see you made it back quickly, Boss." I walked up and shook his hand. "Garm is still very sad about losing Eir." He said.

I looked over as Rox was playing with Frostbite. "I think we are all missing her, Rox." I said. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Logan, Rytlock and Zojja walk in. "So what did you all find in Lion's Arch?" I asked.

Logan looked at me as he went to sit down. "Well the gate to Divinity's Reach is down in Lion's Arch as well. They say it's down for maintenance as well."

I looked to Zojja. "And your thoughts on that?"

Zojja shook her head. "Highly illogical. We have test gates in Rata Sum that we always work on to make sure there is no down time. This maintenance thing they keep talking about would only happen if the gate itself was broken. But it wouldn't happen to both the gates in Lion's Arch and Ebonhawke at the same time." I gave a soft nod.

Logan looked at Kasmeer and Marjory. "How did your meeting go with Ogden?"

I shook my head. "It went all right, he wanted to ask Kasmeer some questions, but it all got squared away." I looked around the cabin. "So we're still missing three."

Braham looked in the corner. "Scruffy is over there. Taimi said she wanted to take a short walk. I Imagine she will be back soon though."

I nodded. "It is odd she didn't take the golem with here, but who knows. Maybe she wanted to enjoy the mountain air." I said."

Rytlock looked to me and said, "Caithe and Canach are spending the Night in Lion's Arch to get everything set up for tomorrow. But we should stay in town for a bit just to make sure everything is ready to go."

I agreed with Rytlock as we all sat down to get ready for dinner. Taimi came back shortly after we started cooking. Dinner went by fast as everyone got comfy and laid down to rest. I stood up as I walked outside, looking up to the starry sky. The cold air was refreshing as the tops of the surrounding mountains had snow softly knocked of by the wind. I heard some footsteps behind me as I saw Kasmeer. "Commander, what's on your mind?"

I gave a soft sigh as I looked back up at the sky. "Just thinking. If Jennah is in danger then it shows that the Pact has failed."

She tilted her head and looked at me. "How so?" She asked.

I shook my head. "If what I'm thinking of is right we have faced two dragons but we haven't truly killed one. If things go badly then we have already lost the city and lost an important racial leader."

"Then what you do is you dig in with the rest and push back you don't stop pushing until the last warrior falls." We both turned to see Rytlock in the doorway.

Kasmeer looked to him. "And if the dragon was on a warpath to the Black Citadel?"

Rytlock faced her. "He would have on hell of a fight once he got there. Even if he were to take out the Khan-Uhr, if we ever get another one, we would keep fighting until the last charr couldn't move. You humans have an amazing fighting spirit that closely rivals the charr. You just haven't seen it."

Kasmeer looked to me as I gave a soft nod. I looked back to them. "We should get our rest. We have a long trip tomorrow." They both agreed as we headed back inside and turned in for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

We all woke up quickly as the sun started to peek over the mountain tops. We found something small to eat for breakfast before making our way across the great lodge to the gate to Lion's Arch. We went through the normal proceedings before taking a step from the cold mountain tops to the cold salty air of the city. I looked up as the sky was still dark, but night was slowing giving way to day. "Ok, Logan you know where Caithe and Canach stayed for the night so you go get them. Everyone else make sure you have supplies ready. We will leave in an hour so meet at the exit to Gendarran Fields and we will go." Everyone agreed as we split off again.

I walked through the city again looking around. The fountains in the square were still going at this time of day. I could see some merchants getting ready to open shop.

One of the merchants I recognized from a distance. The woman had long red hair and wore a purple dress. I smiled as I walked away from her to a shop. Shortly after I came back to see her getting her cart ready for the day. On the cart was an assortment of apples from the nearby town that had an orchard that the townsfolk tended to. "Demmi." I said.

She jumped up and turned to look at me. "Oh hello, Commander! What can I do for you?" She asked. I held out a bag and handed it to her.

"I want you to tell him what we've been up to and accomplished as of late. Tell him I say hi as well." I said.

Demmi took the bag and looked at me. "What is this, Commander?"

I shook my head. "His favorite, the Pact still talks about him from time to time." I looked towards the city exit as my group was gathering. "I have to go now. Have a drink for me and him got it?"

She looked inside the bag to see a bottle of hard apple cider. She covered her mouth as I seen some tears well up in her eyes. She stood up and waved. "I will be certain to. I'm sure he appreciates the the gesture, Commander!" I smiled and waved back meeting my group. As I walked away I heard Demmi call to me. I turned and she grabbed an apple off of her cart and threw it to me. I caught it and smiled as I held it up and nodded.

Logan looked at me puzzled. "What was all that about?"

I shook my head. "Just telling a friend to go meet another I haven't seen in awhile. Seems everyone is here. Alright, let's get going. With luck we will hit Shaemoor by sundown."

We walked out of the city as the small building led out to Gendarran fields. We walked out to see a small town a windmill stood in the center that had multiple catchers colored differently. "Shall we go through Kessex hills or just hit Queensdale in the north?" I asked. We started walking on the flagstone path that lead from the city. Everyone said we should go north and stop at stoneguard gate for the night. We kept walking as we passed through the Ascalonian Settlement. We stopped there for lunch as the townsfolk were going about their day. They told us ever since a lady took down one of the commanders in the area a few years ago the centaurs haven't been to bad. They will try to move on themselves and Nebo Terrace every now and then but other travelers always seem to help out.

As we headed out I asked if any of the resident noticed anything strange going on in the surrounding area. No one said they noticed anything different as we made our way from the settlement. We made our way north again as we reached the Stoneguard checkpoint by the time night began to fall. The Seraph in the area were happy to see us as they offered us a place to sleep for the night. We agreed as we went to the barracks and set out things down for the night. I walked outside of the checkpoint and looked up at the stars again. I looked around as I could see the fighting pit. The Seraph let fights happen around here and I have been in there personally before. When the Mother sent me here to retrieve Caladbolg the first time I had to retrieve it from Waine who stole it from a Sylvari first born by the name of Riannoc. I stepped close to the edge of the ring and looked down into it. I could barely make out the bottom of it.

I felt a pair of hands hit my back as I was shoved into the pit. I hit the ground hard as I slowly got up hearing a loud thud of something landing in front of me. I looked up to see what fell in with me as I could see a Seraph guard standing in front of me. The soft light of the moon lit his armor up for me to see it. I stood up and I looked at him, sizing him up.

"Soldier, what do you have to say for yourself." I looked at him as I could see two purple lights flash from under his helmet. I readied myself to fight, quickly grabbing my staff. "So, that's how this is then. Come at me!" I shouted as he rushed forward. He lifted his sword high for an overhead strike. I jumped to the side, hearing the sword hit the wall behind me. I went to move again, but I got hit by his shield. I stumbled back a bit, my eyes turning green as I cast a mark on the ground. As he stepped over the mark I could here clinks all over his armor as it cut him underneath.

The cuts didn't phase him as he kept marching towards me and took more strikes. I kept moving side to side keeping an eye on his shield arm making sure not to get hit again. I tried my best not to get forced back against a wall. I cast another mark on the ground that he stepped over again. This time he froze in place as I quickly moved behind him into the middle of the pit. As he couldn't move I started to channel more magic to get my minions summoned around me. Halfway through my cast the Seraph thawed out and rushed from the side and tackled me around the waist. We both flew into the wall as I slumped over, dazed from the sudden attack. I looked up as I saw him raising his arm again ready to strike down. Before he could he was kicked hard in the side and launched into the wall next to us. I looked up to see who it was before I heard a growl.

"Usually this pit has a crowd circling around it." Rytlock said helping me up.


	28. Chapter 28

I slowly got up readying my weapon again. "So, what's this guy's story?" Rytlock asked.

"I don't know. I was star gazing again and he pushed me in here and just started attacking me." I said as the Seraph got back up and grabbed his weapon.

Rytlock let out a soft growl. "Something definitely isn't right with this one."

I nodded as I stood up. "Tribune, go get Ila-Rhese. If this is what I think it is we will need her for sure." He looked to me before letting out another growl and jumping out of the pit. The Seraph looked at him as I launched a ghostly hand that hit him hard in the face. "Your fight is with me. Now let's go!" I said. He turned back as the purple flash came again as he began to rush me. My eyes lit up brightly again as my staff turned black and slowly extended into a scythe. Feathers on my shoulder and the end of the shaft started to fall.

He took another over head strike as I side stepped and swung my scythe at him. The blade passed through but I could hear a groan as it still affected him. It didn't slow him down as he turned for another strike. I could hear footsteps coming as I jumped back from a mid swipe from him. I held my scythe high in the air and brought it down on his head. The blade passed through him again before striking the ground leaving a hole. The hole quickly cracked more before erupting in a small burst of ice, freezing the Seraph in place as he become completely frozen by ice. I let the shroud fade as I looked at him. If I wasn't in the fight I would have said he looked like nothing more than an ice sculpture. I heard a loud thunk as I turned to see Rytlock again. "I knew I would miss out on the fun. " He said.

I shook my head as I watched the Seraph. The ice was quickly melting as he could move his head a bit already. Ila-Rhese joined us in pit as she went to look at the Seraph.

"Just what in the six are you all doing!" I looked up as I seen Logan on the edge of the pit.

I looked at Rytlock. "I said just Ila-Rhese, Tribune." Rytlock shrugged. Logan jumped into the pit and drew his weapons glaring at me. "Logan this was self defense. There is something wrong with this soldier." I explained, but he ignored me as he readied himself for a fight.

Rytlock let out a growl as he jumped between us. "Ila-Rhese look at the soldier." Rytlock said as Logan stopped looking at him. Ila-Rhese looked closer at the Seraph as his head moved more. Logan looked at him closer as the eyes on one of the faces began to light up. His head began to shake more as the ice slowly started to give.

"What are you doing to my Seraph!" He shouted and started to move towards Ila-Rhese. As he moved Rytlock grabbed him and slammed him into the wall."What are you doing you damned-" Before Logan could get it all out, Ila-Rhese interrupted, "Get back!"

I turned to look at her as the Seraph burst out of the ice, sending the shards flying. Ila-Rhese, Rytlock, and myself were thrown back a bit, scrambling to stand back up. The Seraphs eyes burned brighter as Logan looked at him awestruck. Ila-Rhese held her arm out from her cloak as a ball of magic shot fast hitting the Seraph square in the chest.

The Seraph staggered a bit as the armor started to crack. As it fell away we started to see the familiar black skin with cracks of purple swirls. Finally all of the armor fell off as the branded stood in front of us gripping its sword tighter. Logan looked at it awestruck. "Commander, how is there a branded here." He asked not breaking gaze at it. I shook my head as it raised its sword.

"You will not harm her!" The branded screamed as it began to rush us. We all moved to the side as the branded struck the wall again. As it began to turn Ila-Rhese got behind it and put her hand on its head. The branded shuddered before the swirling energy faded from it. The form crumpled and fell to the ground hard, as I looked at her. Ila-Rhese turned around and looked at me.

"Well, it wasn't a basic grunt." Rytlock said as I looked at Logan. He had a perplexed look on his face as I walked over to the corpse.

Ila-Rhese looked at us. "We should be moving, Commander." She said.

I nodded as I turned to Logan. "Go get everyone up Logan. We don't stop till we hit Divinity's Reach, got it?" He let out a soft nod before heading to the ramp leading out.

I looked to Rytlock as he kneeled next to the corpse. "So what are your thoughts on this, Commander?" He turned to me.

I shook my head. "Things I wish I was wrong about. If a branded can be here disguised then that means one of two things. The Queen is lost, or soon will be. We need to move at once though."

Rytlock stood up and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. If Jennah is lost, what will we do about Logan?"

I shook my head setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll hope he will do his duty, but before we even think that she is turned I want to make sure." Rytlock gave a soft nod as I heard multiple footsteps near us as everyone looked in the pit.

Taimi was rubbing her eyes. "Commander, why are we waking up so…. Is that what I think it is."

I gave a soft nod looking to everyone. "We don't stop until we're in Divinity's Reach. Let's move out." I said sternly.


	29. Chapter 29

We quickly left the outpost and began our trek again. The sun slowly started to rise as we passed by the Shire of Beetletun. From the road you could still see the statue in Caudecus' manor. We kept going walking around the the path as we eventually made our way into the Shaemoor Garrison. The Seraph in the garrison were happy to see Logan as I turned to him. "Logan, can you secure us spots in the barracks for now? I don't wish to get too close to the city right now." I said

I watched him snap to look at me. "I... um… yes Commander I can. Are you sure you want to stay here though. What if one of these men are..." I stopped him.

"Don't talk about that in public for now Logan. As far as I can tell looking around here, we should be fine. If a move was to be made it would have been done so by now in greater numbers. You all get your rest." Everyone slowly moved with Logan as he found the leader of the garrison.

Ila-Rhese stayed with me as she tilted her head a bit. I walked out of the garrison and made my way to Shaemoor. On the flagstone path leading to the village she asked, "What are you feeling, Commander?" I shook my head as I turned the path heading to the graveyard. The city walls hit the graveyard and it was usually abandoned so I wouldn't be interrupted.

"I feel what I felt with the Queen, but not as bad. I want to look around the area to see if I can find anything fishy this time." She gave a soft nod following me as I turned. We approached the graveyard as I could see one person in the graveyard wearing a deep scarlet dress and veil. I shrugged her off as a mourner as she knelt in front of a grave. I walked up to the wall as I ran my hand on the brick work.

After a few minutes of trying to find anything odd, I sighed and looked at the ground. "You won't find anything like that, Commander." I heard a woman's voice say from behind. I quickly spun around and grabbed my staff to see the women in the scarlet dress in front of me. She waved her hand gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The women moved the veil as I got a better look at her. She had light brown skin with matching hair roughly shoulder length in the back. In the front was a streak of red that covered her left eye. The woman gave a smile. "Your party will need their rest for sure. For now I do have business with you though."

I gripped my staff harder looking at her. "I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Miss?"

She chuckled softly and waved her hand. "For now you need to follow me, Commander. Countess Anise would like to have a word with you." She started to talk as I stood still.

"Who are you and what do you mean about Countess Anise. I haven't heard word from her for a while. If you had anything to do with her..."

The woman held up her hand. "Ahh I should know you wouldn't trust me off the cuff with what's going on. I am sorry, My name is Scarlet."

I gripped my staff harder as she said it. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. After Lion's Arch that isn't the best name to have these days."

The woman gave a chuckle. "Yes, I guess it should be time for a new name after she tarnished this one. To be perfectly honest though, my name is Livia. I fought with Ogden Stonehealer in the days of the old hero's before Primordius first awoke. I helped Queen Salma take the throne during the War in Kryta. I also helped Cobiah Marriner save Lion's Arch after Zhaitan's awakening."

I looked at her and said skeptically, "There is no way. No human can live that long."

I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Ila-Rhese. "A lich, a powerful one at that. I can sense an immense amount of magic in you, but no where near an acolyte." Livia gave a soft smile as Ila-Rhese finished.

She gave a soft bow. "Praise from an Acolyte is worthy praise indeed." She said softly.

I turned to Ila-Rhese. "You believe her?" I asked. She nodded softly. I gave a sigh and holstered my weapon. "Alright, Livia for now I shall trust you. Anise has been missing for some time and I would like to know why."

Livia nodded as she turned. "Anise is in the caves just behind the Graveyard. It used to be a bandit hideout for a gang headed by a man name Ted. For a while the gang was unable to proceed on the fact that Ted was killed. After the jubilee, we cleared the cave out completely and use it as a base of operations into the city." We walked more to the cave. Livia descended into the stairs as I followed getting closer to the door below.

I saw two figures that dressed like the bandits that used to be here and tightened my fist. "Livia I thought you said..."

She stopped me. "Sometimes a disguise is one of the best ways to keep someone from seeing you, Commander." The guards saluted and stood at attention. "I am entering with the Commander of the Pact. Please make sure no one else comes in." She said softly as the guards nodded as a third opened the door. We walked in as I kept on my toes. Everyone in here was dressed like a bandit but none seemed to pay attention to us. We walked down the slope until we found a landing.

On it was a large round table being looked over by a large billboard. Covering it was a detailed map of Divinity's Reach on each level of the city. A women with long white hair stood in front of it as we approached. "Countess Anise, The commander of the Pact is here." I looked curiously at Livia at what she said. The woman turned around as it finally dawned on me.

"Hello Commander. It is good to see you. I am sorry if you have been trying to reach me. It hasn't been a good time for the city." I stood in shock as I saw the familiar blue dress on the older women.

"Anise… What happened to you?"


	30. Chapter 30

Anise gave a soft smile as she held out her hand for us to sit. "Commander, time takes us all. Well save for some in our present company." Anise said softly as we all sat down. Livia gave a soft chuckle again. "You know that I am a mesmer. I was able to hide this. I cannot how ever undo what the years have taken from me." I gave a soft nod as Anise looked to a bandit. "Excuse me, could you fetch refreshments for our guests?" The bandit saluted and ran off coming back quickly with drinks setting them in front of everyone. I looked to Anise as she took a drink.

"So, Canach was right during the World Summit?" I asked.

Anise set her cup down and nodded softly. "Yes, he was. I am never one to admit it though. This is not what I wanted to talk with you about though, Commander. We have much bigger problems." She said as her pitched dropped a little at the end.

I looked up at the billboard so see scribbles all over the maps with different plans. Anise continued looking at her cup. "A few weeks ago was the Queen's Jubilee. I'm certain you know all about the event. I have seen you in the rings myself. Something was very odd about this years though. Jennah started to have very bad nightmares before the event and always seemed in trouble. I tried to give her help but she turned it down. A few days before the event her eyes turned the color purple. I could tell she didn't mean to do it as she was shocked by it herself." She took a drink as I sat silently. Anise gave a sigh and continued, "I tried to read her mind a bit to find out what was wrong but there was a block. Day after day I tried and tried, but whatever the block was, it only got stronger. The night of the event she pardoned me so I went to talk with some close friends about what was wrong. As I left my meeting I saw a dragon appear over the orrery garden in front of the palace."

Livia looked at her. "I saw it as well. It wasn't Kralkatorrik, but it was bigger than the one in Blazeridge Steppes."

Anise nodded as she held her hand out. A small illusion of a dragon appeared on the table. I looked at it shocked. "We took that one down not to long ago in the Crystal Desert. It had Ila-Rhese trapped inside of it." I said. Ila-Rhese gave a soft nod.

"I will have some questions but, the dragon stayed above the garden for a few seconds before it breathed fire on the top tower. The second it did that it burst into millions of butterflies like a shatter spell. I went to her as quickly as I could. She seemed… different. More distant than usual. I got a letter from Ogden one day and confronted Jennah about that. After I did I saw a flash of purple across her eyes and some of the guards moved on me. I tried to call them off, but I looked in there eyes and saw the same thing. I was able to kill one as the other dropped its illusion as a branded was in the palace. With that I ran as I was vastly outnumbered as more started to pour into the room." Anise had a slight visible shake to her as she continued, "Jennah has been lost to the dragon. I have failed in my duties to the throne, Commander." I looked at her as I could see tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I have failed not only the Queen, but Kryta...Tyria as well." I sat silently for a minute before she wiped her eyes. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Commander. I have wanted to ask of the Pacts help in rectifying this matter, but I know how bad this will look. The Pact invading a seemingly perfect town and killing the human Queen. Your reputation will be tarnished if you do that."

I shook my head looking to her. "There is already two airships full of Pact members in the city. Some are Sylvari and have told me something is wrong with the city. We noticed something was wrong with the Queen when we met with her earlier before our trip to the Crystal Desert. I can't call on all of the Pact but we can make due with what we have in the city." I said. Anise looked to me and nodded softly.

"This reminds me a bit of the Battle for Lion's Arch. Impossible odds must be overcome to save the day." Livia said. Anise shook her head a bit.

"Livia I know your past, but could you be a little bit serious?" Anise said.

Livia Smiled and said, "My dear I am always serious. This is nothing new. A flip of the coin could change everything coming."

Anise sighed as she turned and looked at the map behind her. "Ever since we lost Jennah, I haven't been able to bring myself to do anything. I can't think of a good plan to get into the city or how to show everyone what's happened." As Anise talked I noticed Livia stand up as she walked over to her. Livia set her hand on Anise's shoulder then turned to me.

"Commander, I am the current leader of the Shining Blade. If Anise has failed her duties then so have I. The only thing to do now is rectify this matter. We have a vast network still inside of the city. As of this moment the Shining Blade will be your sword till this scourge is freed from our city." Livia said.

Anise stood shocked a bit looking at her. "Livia are you certain of that?" She asked.

Livia nodded. "I am. The Commander can't call all of the Pact here. If things go wrong and word gets out it can be claimed as a revolution and only tarnish the Blades reputation. We need to work together in the city Anise. If the Commander is already here to cleanse this plague then we shall do everything we can. After that then will shall find a suitable heir to the throne." Livia gave a soft nod and looked to me. "Then it is settled if you agree, Commander."

I stood up looking to the map. "It'll work, though on the second portion of your comment Livia I think I have you covered there." I said walking to the map.


	31. Chapter 31

I looked at Livia. "Can you get a message into the city and move around?" I asked as she gave a nod. "All right. I'll need to write a letter than. I need to get it to Laranthir, who is already inside of the city. When we go in we will need to make a diversion in the city and make our way to Jennah to take her down." Anise and Livia looked down silently. I looked at them. "That sounded insensitive, didn't it." Livia looked to me.

"We know that you mean the best, Commander. It'll just be hard after fourteen years of Jennah. She has definitely surpassed her father. May I ask what you meant about helping with my second point though?" She said.

I gave a soft smile. "If Ogden is correct then it'll be seen soon enough Livia. Even I want to be certain before hand. I will bring my group here tomorrow and we will start our plan. We will work out an idea with the rest of the group."

Anise and Livia agreed as I walked out of the cave thanking them both for their time. Ila-Rhese and myself walked back to the wall before Livia met us. I looked up as the sun was going down completely. I touched the wall again. "Do you sense anything around here?" I asked.

She nodded softly. "There is an illusion around the entire city." I looked back at the wall.

"Can you break it?" I asked.

She nodded softly. "I will wait until we make our move. It will drain a lot of magic from me to take it down. Even then it will only be temporary. There is a large amount of magic in the center. It's no where near as powerful as the dragon so I can overpower it."

I gave a soft nod. "But using that much power will take you out of the fight." I said.

"Yes, I will be unable to help in the fight." She said softly.

I turned as we headed out of the graveyard. "I thought so. No easy fights yet. Why start now?"

As everyone rested for the night, I passed out as soon as I hit the pillow. We woke up early in the morning, smelling the fresh air from the lake nearby. I told everyone we had a meeting before we entered the city as we headed to the graveyard. Livia was standing near the same grave as I saw her next to yesterday. She slowly stood up as she looked to me. "Good morning Commander. Is this everyone?" She asked softly.

I gave a soft nod. "It is, Livia. Shall we head inside to talk of our strategy?" She smiled as she walked to the entrance. I turned to look at the others as they looked confused.

Logan looked at where she was heading. "Commander, why is she heading to Big Nose Ted's hideout?" Logan asked.

Livia stopped and turned to him. "Captain Thackeray, you of all people should know that Ted is no longer a problem in this area. As for why I'm heading here, there is a friend of yours that is waiting to talk."

Logan looked to me as I moved to Livia. "She's right. I can't say more out here but you can trust her." He just shrugged as he followed us. Livia talked to the guards again. Taimi and Zojja had to leave their golems outside. One of the blade came out and sat down next to them, casting a stealth spell over them. We walked down the path back to the table as I saw Anise again.

She turned to see Kasmeer, Logan, and Marjory with a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again Logan. You as well Kasmeer."

They both stopped and looked at her. Finally Logan broke the silence. "Anise?" He said uncertainly.

She gave a soft smile. "Yes. It has been a while since I've shown anyone my true face, Captain."

I could hear a soft chuckle as I could see Canach sitting down beaming. "So I was right during the summit. In this place it also answers why I haven't heard back from you."

Anise gave a scowl and looked to Canach. "My order still stands for you, my Blossom. You are to follow the Commander wherever he needs you."

Canach just sighed with the smile still on his face. "No worries, Countess. After our escapades in in the desert, I see where I am needed right now."

She smiled. "Good." She went to go say more as Logan looked to me. "Commander, how can you believe this women is Anise? With everything we've seen these past few-."

Anise sighed interrupting Logan. "Logan Thackeray, you joined the Seraph after your brother's death in Ebonhawke after Kralkatorrik awoke. That day the Queen forced the dragon to head to the Crystal Desert where you left your friends and it cost two lives. I have watched you for years make moony eyes at Queen Jennah." Hearing this I looked over to Logan to see his face turn a shade of pink as he stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. She walked forward and set her hand on his shoulder. "Logan you're feelings did not fall on deaf ears. Jennah cared for you. All the talks I heard of you from the Queen during supper in the castle were nice. She never wanted to say anything to you though, because she could tell you were destined for much bigger things. For now you must do an important duty and free her."

Logan looked up at her slowly, trying to figure out what to say. "Free her how?" Anise gave a soft but worrying smile as she turned to the billboard.

"From what the Commander has said you already took care of the culprit. While you all were fighting Mordremoth, Kralkatorrik made his move. He sent a new champion here and had it attacked the city." She looked down "As far as we know, the Queen was lost."

Logan looked at her. "Why are you saying that. Kralkatorrik's domain is down near Elona. Some whispers even said he mostly hung out around the Elon River. Besides with all the guards around here, who all said it was an amazing presentation during the jubilee, he wouldn't send just one champion here to fight the whole city."

We looked to Logan as I saw Anise's eye twitch a little. I sighed as I looked to him. "How about we devise this plan. We will go into the city and meet with Laranthir. Livia, I'll give you a note to direct him to the Dead End and that'll be our base of operations in the city." She gave a soft nod as I looked to Logan. "From there we will see what we can find and make sure that Jennah is ok." Logan sat back as Rytlock growled a little bit.

"If there is a threat, and we have already found evidence towards it, then we should already be prepared for the worst." Rytlock said as Logan sat forward and went to speak. Before he could there was a loud slam as I jumped looking to Marjory standing up glaring at Logan.

"Logan, will you think for just a few seconds. As far as we can tell the city is littered with branded. As far as we know Jennah is lost. This hurts me too, because she is my Queen as much as yours. If she has turned we need to be ready for it. Now hush up and let us work this out!" Marjory yelled at him.

I moved in my chair a little bit. I had never seen Marjory that angry. I shuffled in my chair a little bit as Logan just sat back in his chair again. "Thank you… Marjory… remind me not to make you mad later on down the road." Marjory gave a smile and nodded.

"Commander, we did think of a plan. If we can drop the illusion that is around the city we can easily move around and attack only the threats." Anise said.

I smiled as I stood up and pointed to the maps. "If we can get into the city, Ila-Rhese can drop the illusion. If we have Logan call the Seraph to a training exercise that'll make it easier. She can drop the illusion and we can have the Seraph on our side as well in there."

She thought for a second and nodded. "We can get the Shining Blade in during the confusion. You can help the Seraph take down the branded. Anyone who isn't fighting you can escort from the city. From there, my group will move on the palace and from there we will decide our course of action against Jennah."

Anise looked at the map. "If you call a meeting in the pavilion on the west side of the city it should be better so we can get more civilians out." She said as she turned back to us. Everyone agreed on the plan as I looked to Livia.

"You said that you were at the battle for Lion's Arch and with Cobiah Marriner. Will you be here for the Battle for Divinity's Reach?" I asked.

Livia smiled as I asked her. "Spoken like a hero of old, Commander. I told you yesterday that my sword is yours."

I nodded as I looked to everyone. "Then it's settled. Let's get ready. We have a city to liberate."


	32. Chapter 32

I took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Laranthir on it. I folded it up and handed it to Livia. "Take this to Laranthir. We will leave here in an hour or so and make our move on the city. We will do what we can afterwards."

Livia took the letter and bowed. "Of course Commander." She said as she turned to the Shining Blade. "You all listen up. The commander of the Pact will be in charge until further notice. The city may be lost to the dragon but with our groups entwined we may be able to take it back. Treat the Commander like you would myself." The Shining blade let out a cheer as she turned and bowed dismissing herself. The hour passed fast as I could see everyone getting anxious.

I stood up as I readied my gear looking out to everyone else. "We have a plan to show where the branded are in the city. When it goes of you all will know. At that moment you all make your move into the city and either help civilians get out or help thin the branded. My group will head in now. May we be victorious today." The Shining Blade gave another cheer breaking the eerie silence in the cave. I turned to the others and motioned them. The movement of chairs came as we left the table.

Anise stepped forward looking to me. "I will go in when the plan is sprung. I will make my way to you as quickly as I can. If the Queen is alright, I should be at her side. If not I will rectify my failure."

I gave a soft nod as we left the cave. Taimi and Zojja grabbed their golems again as we filled the guards in on the first part of the plan. They saluted and wished us luck as we walked through Shaemoor. We walked up the path to the main gates of the city as they were wide open. We passed through the merchants as we headed down Dwayna's Path to the inner circle of the city. The sound of people selling their wares and children's laughter filled the air like any other day. I kept my eyes peeled to anyone watching us. A few seraph stood rigid as we passed as well as a handful of citizens.

Caithe caught up to me. "Commander, is this what you felt in the throne room with the Queen?" She asked as I gave a soft nod.

"Just like it though a little more intense." I said keeping focused on the way we were going.

We took a right and headed to the east of the city to head to the Dead End. We walked in through the door as I could see a pale reaver hiding on the roof. They were trained just like the Charr. You wouldn't see one unless they wanted you to. I nodded as I walked in the door. I told Taimi to make sure that Scruffy is close by just in case we needed to move quick. Scruffy made a low beep looking back to Uzalon's Machine but didn't move from his spot. I walked inside as I could see a few Pact members and Laranthir sitting around all the tables put together.

Laranthir stood up and came to shake my hand. "It is good to see you Commander. I just wish it was under better terms. It seems so soon to be in battle again."

Rytlock gave a grin. "As someone high in the Vigil you should know that warriors are always needed. Don't let Almorra catch you saying that."

Laranthir gave a chuckle hearing that. "Last time I complained about a battle she threatened to shoot me from a trebuchet." He said looking at Rytlock.

"Heh that sounds just like her." Rytlock said as we all took a seat around the table. Laranthir had a map rolled out on the table of the city.

"Livia gave this to me for use. It has been very helpful with tracking different things in the city. As of now, save for the one outside, I have pale reavers positioned at each of the god statues that move around the paths looking around. We have seen some movement of certain guards that we suspect but aside from that nothing too strange. It seems that if there are branded in the city they are pretending well enough to not raise suspicion."

I nodded as I looked over the map. "What of the pact members you brought in here?"

He smiled placing many marker on the map. "I have moved them through the city in small group. They had the main objective of take some time off but if they catch even a whiff of something not right they are to report it." I nodded softly as I kept looking it over. I looked at the map for a minute.

"Laranthir. In one hour I want the Pale Reavers and the Pact to spread out more around the north, east, and south of the city. I want the majority in the east." He gave a soft nod as I looked to Logan. "Logan. Ila-Rhese, you and myself will move to the west side of the city to the pavilion. With you back in town, you are in control of the seraph. If we can distinguish between the branded within them it will help us immensely."

Ila-Rhese looked to me. "Commander. Being inside the city I can say for certain I can drop the illusion that surrounds us even at this second. If branded are hiding, I can even reveal them city wide. The illusionist in the area is strong and connected to the dragon, but I can overpower them for a time."

I nodded and looked to her. "That's great news to hear Ila-Rhese. That will be our sign to the Shining Blade outside the city as well to move. So when the illusion falls and the branded are revealed, we will get the Seraph and the Shining Blade on crowd control and evac. There should be more than enough for the task. The Pact will also assist in that manner." Everyone nodded as Laranthir looked around.

"And what of your group Commander?" He asked.

"I looked at the map again. We will move to the orrery garden on the upper floor. Our objective is the throne room. If Jennah is all right we will protect her and try to move her from the city. If our worst fears are true we will-" There was a slam on the table that made everyone jump.

Logan stood up as the fire was in his eyes again. "Don't say it. She is strong. The Queen is just fine." I looked to Marjory as I watched her bite her lip. I could tell she was resisting the urge to smack him. He moved from his chair to the door. "Let's get this underway so I can prove she's all right." He passed the wall that lead outside as I looked to the others with a shrug.

"Well I guess we are moving now. Laranthir, you'll know when we start everything so keep your eyes peeled." Laranthir saluted as I went to follow Logan as Ila-Rhese joined me.

I rushed out the door and caught up to Logan. "We need to talk while we go Logan."

He kept his eyes forward. "I don't appreciate the tone you are having with the women I am sworn to protect Commander." I shook my head as he said it low and spiteful.

I said, "I understand that, but looking at the severity of the situation I need to know for sure before I rule out one option or the other. Traherne did the same with Zaihtain and I did it not long ago before Mordremoth. The others didn't let me quit when I was thrust into the leader role to track you Eir and Zojja down. If the Queen is lost then I need you-." He stopped in his tracks and turned taking a swing nearly hitting me.

"NO!" He stopped taking deep breathes before seeing what he had done as his fist was inches from my face. Logan turned and brought his arm down. "If there are branded in the city then fine. We will do this plan, find them, and take them down. I refuse to believe the Queen is the cause." He started to walk again. I sighed as I let some distance get between us.

I looked to Ila-Rhese. "Mordremoth attacked the Pale Tree not long ago. He greatly wounded the tree that gives birth to all Sylvari. I know what he is going through but he won't listen."

Ila-Rhese looked to me as we started to walk to catch to Logan. "He certainly cares for the Queen doesn't he."

I shook my head. "It doesn't take the knowledge of a god to see it. Let's just hope that our hunch is wrong."


	33. Chapter 33

We reached the pavilion as Ila-Rhese and myself sat on the rafters that was used for the hot air balloon rides during the Queen's Jubilee. Logan looked at some seraph and told them to get everyone they can to gather at us. We waited as a crowd of people appeared in front of us. When it looked like no one else would be joining Logan got on the platform with us. I looked out over the crowd as I seen some of the seraph looking right at me and Ila-Rhese. I could see a very faint purple coming from under their helmets as they stared.

Logan let out a cough as everyone quickly snapped to attention. "I have heard some troubling news as of late. I have heard stories that the elder dragon Kralkatorrik has been moving a lot in the past few weeks." He looked around the crowd. "After the attack on the Pale Tree, after Mordremoth's awakening, I have been trying to devise plans on how to make sure the same doesn't happen here in Divinity's Reach. I have already cleared this with Queen Jennah but we will be running an urgent training drill just in case. We have an esteemed guest with us today. Her name is Ila-Rhese. She is a powerful mesmer and will be conducting the test for today."

He motioned to Ila-Rhese as she stood up. "We also have the Commander of the Pact here as he has front line knowledge of the dragons tactics and will be grading us on our preparedness. On my cue, Ila-Rhese will cast an illusion that will make the city look like it's in the midst of a battle with the dragon itself. Your job will be to take down any branded you see around you. Don't worry they are just constructs, with that in mind they will hurt you back. Take them down and if you see civilians escort them to the Plaza of Dwayna and evac them from the city per usual. Don't worry if you have to drag people out. No one else has been told of this drill so it can be as authentic as possible."

He turned to Ila-Rhese as she stood next to him now. "I am ready Logan." She said

Logan looked out to the crowd and let out a sigh. "I want you all to treat this as life or death. If I see one slacker, not only will you have punishment from myself but from the Queen herself." Some of the soldiers shuddered gently.

"I am ready whenever you are Logan." Ila-Rhese said as he let out a sigh.

"Again. Attack the branded you see and save any citizen you can. The test will last a few hours so make sure you do a thorough search of the city. Good luck to all of you." The soldiers saluted as logan did it back. He then raised his hand in the air. "GO!" He shouted. The seraph quickly readied their weapons. As they did all the faces on Ila-Rhese's mask lit up as beam shot from them striking the surrounding area in different places. As they did the familiar brick work quickly melted.

Underneath was the familiar black and purple design one would find on the brand. Sparks of purple cracked as larger cracks in the wall showed purple energy underneath. I turned to look over the pavilion. The eagle statue had crystals all over its wings with sparks flying between the pillars. I could see some of the citizens stop what they were doing and looked around worried about what's going on.

"Look out enemies in formation!" I heard as I turned. One of the seraph had shouted it out as I looked in the group. I could see some of the soldiers that had glared at me looking around in shock as their armor melted away to show their true forms.

The Seraph were fast and quickly dispatched of the branded in their midst before breaking off into groups as they started to move to the different portions of the city. Logan called out to a group. "You five you're with me. We need to protect Ila-Rhese. If a single branded gets to her, then we all fail this test." He said as they saluted and quickly formed a circle around her. We started to move Ila-Rhese to the Plaza of Dwayna. I kept looking around the city as the vibrant and presentable city gave way to a tattered cluster of black and purple all over. If the direness of the situation had not grasped me, I would say it almost looked beautiful. I summoned my minions as I could hear sword fighting and weapons firing. Elsewhere, I could hear people screaming while others shouted for a full evac of the city.

We quickly made our way to the Plaza of Dwayna as I could hear fighting coming from the square. The gates were almost closed barely letting people get out as my group fought off branded behind them with help from the Seraph and Shining Blade. Anise looked to me shaking her head worried. We quickly joined in the fray as I looked to everyone. "Okay my group. We will make our move. Everyone else here keep the drill going and protect Ila-Rhese." Anise looked at me confused but quickly caught on.

She turned to the Shining Blade. "Yes the drill that Logan set up with the Queen." The Shining Blade members nodded as we fought back finishing the branded in the square.


	34. Chapter 34

We all gathered together as Ila-Rhese's mask was still lit up. I looked to my group. "All right you all know your jobs. Let's get to the throne room and check on Jennah."

One of the Seraph looked to me. "Is something wrong with the Queen?" I looked to them and shook my head.

"No, we are going to meet with her to monitor your progress with the drill." I said. The Seraph nodded as they refocused their efforts. My group began to walk up one side of the ramps. I looked around as even the vegetation in the planters that lined the ramps were turned to crystal. I shook my head as I looked to the top as our path was clear. We reached the top as I looked towards where the bank was. The giant opening was shut with a thick gate. As we walked by I could hear whispers from inside telling people to hush. I looked at the bars again as they looked strong enough.

We walked into the hallway that was linked with an the floor glowed purple. The water was purple due to it as the background was the usual black with cracks. I looked for the fish as I found them all turned to crystal and resting at the bottom of the tank. I looked closer as I could see cracks in the glass before hearing a growl. I looked to the source of the noise to find more branded waiting at the end of the hallway. We continued to move forward as the branded looked to each other. Rytlock unsheathed Sohothin as it sparked to life. Both of the branded turned to the glass they were in front of and smashed them. Water quickly began to spill out into the hallway as they looked back at us.

The water hit the tip of Sohothin as a loud hiss came from it. Both Logan and Rytlock then jumped at the branded quickly taking them both to the ground dispatching the two of the. We pushed forward through the rushing water. We got to the cross section in the hallways as in front of us was a doorway to the garden. On both our right and left was more branded readying their weapons. Canach and Caithe took one side while Braham and Rytlock took another. Rox stood in the middle with logan as they gave cover fire with their bows to each team. The branded fell quickly again as we moved forward into the garden.

I looked up as the panes of glass hard the same tint as the water. The metal work that held up the glass was black. I looked around as the garden had been changed as well. We moved forward as we came to the center of the garden. There was a few small steps leading into a little divet with more grass in it. The ground shook a bit as we all stopped and looked around. From the east and west we could see two large branded Ettins moving towards us. Both were holding large hammers made of the crystals. Around them we could see asura moving with them. The stopped around the steps looking at us. "You will go no further.." One Ettin said as it slammed its hammer on the ground making the ground shake again.

The other did the same, "You will not breach the sanctum. Submit now and your death will be quick!" The ettin stepped forward and swung down as we all moved from the strike. I dodged back as I looked towards the south. I could see the asura gate as it looked down and covered. Standing in front of it was more branded.

"Well we know what happened to the gate now." I shouted to the others. "Commander. Leave half of us here we can take these guys. You all need to get into the Throne room!" I heard Braham say as he swatted an asura away.

"I'll stay out here with you Braham." Rox said.

I looked over. "Kaz, Jory, Logan, Rytlock, and Anise you're with me!" They nodded quickly as we slowly moved around to get to the throne room.

Behind me I could hear Taimi sounding happy as Scruffy started to get bigger. "I can't wait to run some tests on these guys! Let's rumble!" Braham shook his head as Scruffy went toe to toe with an Ettin.

"Keep your head in the fight for now Taimi. Won't get to do your tests if we fail this." Braham said as I heard a loud crash. I looked back to see Scruffy grabbing the hammer and snapping it in half.

I heard Kasmeer, "Commander, Logan is at the door let's go." I turned to see him staring at it while Anise was already trying to open it. I stood next to everyone.

"Something is keeping this shut. Whatever is on the other side won't let us in." Anise said pushing hard on the door

I looked at the door then to Logan. "Logan open the door."

Anise stood up and looked at me. "If I cant open it what makes you think he can Commander?" She stopped trying as Logan grabbed one of the rings.

"Cause no matter what Jenna will want her champion. If he opens it we can follow in." As I said that we heard a loud creek. The door began to open as Logan peered his head into the room.

He walked in and stood at attention. "Queen Jennah! I am glad to see you are all right." I grabbed my staff harder as I walked in next as Logan moved from the door.


	35. Chapter 35

I walked in as the others quickly followed me. Inside the room has clearly suffered the same fate as the rest of the city. The tall walls were covered in the brand as the swirls were more vibrant. Surrounding the throne were branded staring at us, but not moving. The water in the pond was lit up like the water in the aquarium. Standing behind the throne the large rock that was there was now a large crystal. Standing in the center of the room was what looked like Jennah. A women stood there her skin black and cracked showing the swirls. A crown of crystals circled her head while even her clothes were black.

The rest of us slowly walked in as she held her hands out. I didn't turn as i could already hear Kasmeer starting to hiccup. Jennah's voice was the same. "Logan, thank the six that you are doing all right. The shining blade have kept me safe in these dark times." Jennah said as she motioned to the branded in the room. We stood behind Logan as the branded made sure to keep their gaze on us. I looked closer as I could see Jennah smile. I grabbed Logan shoulder as I went to open my mouth. As my hand hit it she shouted. "Logan the branded have breached the throne room behind you!" I pulled my hand back as Logan jumped up pulling his sword and shield as he turned to us.

Anise stepped forward. "Jennah is controlling Logan. He isn't a branded but if we don't free him fast he will be!" Before any of us could move the rest of the branded in the room readied themselves.

"Well if it isn't the traitor to the throne, Countess Anise. Do you like seeing how well trained your Shining Blade are?" Jennah looked at the rest of the group smiling. "And I see you have brought my cousin with you. How wonderful that both of you are here. Anyone who knows of what happened here will be dead quickly then. The dragon will have this city as his servant!" She held her hand out as Logan moved his hand bringing his sword for a swing.

I got pushed back as I looked up. Rytlock had pushed me back as his sword clashed with Logan's. "Thoughts on how to snap him out of this?" Rytlock growled focusing on Logan.

Anise started to step forward pulling a rapier out. "Subdue him and get him to Kasmeer. Kasmeer you need to focus on breaking the enchantment the queen has on Logan. You showed the Tower of Nightmares so I know you can do this. I'll focus on Jennah. The rest of you protect Kasmeer." Anise said glaring at Jennah.

"Oh only one of you will fight me? So be it. The rest of you help our champion out. I shall deal with the traitor!" Jennah said as the other branded moved in. Anise moved quickly over the bridge as she took a quick swipe at Jennah. I heard a clang to see Jennah holding a sword made out of a crystal as both of them started to fight.

Anise jumped back before making another rush towards Jennah. As she did clones started to move from around her. Anise and the two clones struck hard. Jennah blocked Anise while holding her arm up to block one of the close. The third struck her side but it didn't phase Jennah. Jennah let out a laugh as she knocked all three back as she began to summon her own to fight. As Anise would swing should would take quick shots at Jennah's clones hoping to get the edge and outnumber her. Each clone shattered as another took their place.

Rytlock knocked Logan's sword out of his hands and got behind him as he cracked the back of Logan's head. I watched him fall to the floor as Logan hit it hard. I looked at Rytlock, "We aren't trying to kill Logan tribune!"

He turned facing me with a grin. "Knocked him out for a few minutes." He then kicked Logan to Kasmeer. The sound of his armor sliding against the floor rung out. "Get to work, we will fortify this position!" He said as he turned. The voice of Glint came out again as Rytlock started to swipe hard at the branded in front of us. Rytlock moved to the center of the hallway while Marjory and myself took the sides forming a wall. Jory would Freeze the branded when she could as Rytlock broke them. As we downed a branded we would try and kick them away.

I looked back as Kasmeer sat with Logan's head in her lap as she held her hands on the sides of his head. Her facial expression would change as she kept her concentration over all the clashes of metal and yells. I turned back to deal with the branded infront of me as two rushed at me. Before I could strike the branded in front of me, two crystals passed my head embedding in the branded. I looked back to see Rox and Livia standing in the door. "The others have the garden on lockdown. I came to help. Livia joined us as well!" Rox said getting another crystal ready. I gave a soft nod before I seen a look of shock take Livia's Face. "Look out!" I could hear Rox scream before a loud blood curdling scream came from behind me.

I quickly turned my head to see what happened. Jennah stood over Anise holding both her crystal sword and Anise's rapier in her hands. The swords were embedded in Anise's chest as I could see the blood drenched tips poking from her back. Anise's face went from shock to a lifeless look as Jennah pulled the swords out with a smile. "One traitor falls." She said softly as she kicked Anise off of the blades. Her body fell to the ground in a slump. Jennah then moved closer before kicking Anise into the water as she looked at us. She took one sword and gave a large swipe as the blood flew off onto the ground in front of us. She smiled more as she said in a calm voice. "Which traitor will be next?"


	36. Chapter 36

Jennah stood back up looking over us all. "Livia, the commander of the Pact, or my worthless cousin." She said the last harsher. I heard Jory let out a scream as she summoned a flesh golem that rushed Jennah. Jennah let out a smile as she parried around it and quickly struck the golem down with both swords. "Tsk tsk Miss Delaqua. I thought that would have lasted a little longer." Jory grabbed her greatsword hard as she started to move forward. Rytlock grabbed her shoulder hard and faced her shaking his head. He moved her back as started to walk forward. The branded stopped moving as Jennah taunted us.

"Get Logan up now. We need him for this. I should be able to last longer." Rytlock said as he passed over the bridge. He turned his head popping his neck. Livia moved next to me as she gave us both a nod.

Rytlock slammed Sohothin on the ground as the flames sparked hard. "Glint would like a word with you Queen Jennah." He jumped at Jennah taking a quick swing. The swords clashed as he reeled around and kicked her hard. Jennah stumbled back looking at him. The crystal sword she had flew from her hand and landed in the couch. "And my sword will be her voice!" He shouted as he rushed her again. The branded quickly sparked back to life as they started to flood towards us again. The clangs of the rapier hitting Rytlock's armor rang out in the room.

The sounds of groans came from behind me as I stomped on the ground and yelled, "Rise!" Minions came up on each branded from the ground. I turned around to see Logan slowly coming to. I kept my staff ready as my minions held the branded back.

"Kasmeer? Whats going on. Why is the throne room black?" Logan slowly let out. Kasmeer smiled as she let out another hiccup as I could see her sweating a bit.

"Oh thank the six *hic* I did that right. Logan we are facing Jennah." Kasmeer said as Logan's eyes opened wide as he shot up coming inches from headbutting Kasmeer.

"We are WHAT?!" Logan looked around. "But this room was perfectly fine when we walked in Jennah was…." He looked past us as he could see Jennah and Rytlock fighting.

Logan shook his head as he shook his head. "No! this can't be right.."

Livia turned her head. "You are a fool Logan. You were being controlled by Jennah. She knew she could control you cause you always kept open to her. With Jennah being branded she took advantage of that." She turned back and kept striking hard. Each time a branded fell it seemed another rushed into the room.

Logan looked down at his hands. "So.. I've failed my queen then." A loud yelp of pain came as I looked over. I saw Rytlock standing there with the rapier in hit shoulder. He let out a growl as he swiped low at Jennah. She pulled the sword out and jumped back before the two rushed at each other again.

"So we have to kill Jennah?" Logan said shakily.

Kasmeer nodded. "It sucks yes, but she is the *hic* dragon's link here. Even if she is my cousin we have to kill her or *hic* all of humanity is lost in Tyria, Logan." She said.

Logan looked quickly to her. "Wait. your cousin?" Before Kasmer could reply another loud clang rang out.

Rytlock stood there holding Jennah's attack back. "Logan I need your help now or I'll be joining Anise!" Rytlock shouted out.

Logan looked to him then down at his hand. "I…I can't...how can I strike the women I love." Kasmeer glared at Logan and reeled her hand back. A loud smack filled the room amongst the sound of Rytlock and Jennah.

"By the six Logan look at her. She's black and purple now *hic* shes of the dragon!" Kasmeer shouted at Logan. Before she could continue another loud yell came from the center of the room. Rytlock was on his Knees as Jennah had the sword back in Rytlock's shoulder.

Jennah stood over Rytlock. "See no matter what you can't take my knight Charr. I think that once you all are gone, I'll send the humans to the Black Citadel. From there I'll continue to march for my Master plans." Logan looked over to us.

"Logan get in here now. This is just like Baelfire.." Rytlock used his free hand as he pushed Jennah back again as he got to his feet. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder. "Get in here now or we will all die!" Rytlock shouted.


	37. Chapter 37

Logan stood still as he trembled a bit watching the fight. His mind was still trying to wrap around his failure again. Rytlock lunged at Jennah before getting thrown to the ground. She slowly walked up as she got her sword ready. Rytlock laid back as he couldn't bring himself to fight anymore. Jenna stopped looking at him. "Was a valiant effort charr." She said with a smille on her face. I heard Kasmeer let out a scream before a loud clang rang out. I looked up to see Logan standing over Rytlock. He held his sword tightly while glaring over his shield at Jennah. Logan took a strike as it broke the rapier in half. Jennah jumped back as she stared him down.

"Rytlock get back to the Commander. This one is mine." Logan said.

Rytlock shook his head before slowly standing up. "No she's stronger than you think."

Logan turned. "I know that. I have failed too many times. I need to do this though."

Rytlock stopped for a second before nodding. "Settle your scores then."

Logan stepped as to come with us as Jennah held out her hand to reform another sword. She started to move targeting Rytlock. Logan rushed forward as he used his shield swinging it out. He hit Jennah in the side of the head and sent her tumbling to the ground as he pointed his sword at her. "Your fight is with me now Jennah."

Jennah slowly got up looking at him. "Will my knight really fight his Queen?" I saw her eyes glow purple. Logan stood still making direct eye contact with her. She blinked a bit before a shocked look came across her face before she looked to Kasmeer.

"I made a stronger barrier *hic*. Have fun!" Kasmeer shouted out.

"Good job hun!" I heard Marjory say.

Jennah slammed her fist in the ground before another loud crack came and her head bounced off the ground as Logan stood over her. "You are not my Queen nor the women I love anymore Jennah. You are of the dragon. I have been tasked by the Queen to take down any dragon spawn I see." Logan said as he jumped back and readied himself again. "Even if it is you." She looked up at him glaring as she gripped her sword. She rushed forward to strike him as he parried away. As her arm was outstretched he took a swipe at her arm. His sword made contact but bounced off of her skin. He looked at it as Jennah pulled back and made another strike. Logan didn't move as it plunged into his armor. He then grabbed the blade with his hand tightly. I could see blood on the tip of the sword and coming off of his hand.

Logan lifted his arm and struck down hard on her elbow as a flash of blue lined his shield. A crack could be hear as I looked at her elbow to see it shatter but not hinder her. She let go of the sword and jumped back. Logan then began to pull the crystal from his sword. Jennah looked at her arm then glared at Logan.

"You dare strike you-" She shouted before Logan rushed her.

"You hold that title no more!" Logan said as he teleported again launching Jennah with his shield as he took a swipe with her sword. He hit her leg as the black skin split open before she tumbled to the ground.

Logan looked at Jennah as he kept the strikes coming. He was able to shadowstep around the field in short bursts and kept her on her toes. She would see him get close and take a swing as he dodge behind her and would get his attack in. I could see Jennah's face turn from that of overconfidence to that of worry as her skin cracked more. She tried to move to the edge of the throne hoping to keep an eye but Logan appeared from behind and hit her back hard with his shield launching her back into the middle of the area.

Jennah stood up as the branded in the area lost their concentration. They stumbled easier and didn't guard as their numbers seemed to stop coming. Jennah and Logan continued to trade blows with their swords. I looked closely at him as I could see tears running down his face as he kept his assault up. Jennah went to block a blow as logan spun around as hit shield lit up again. She held the blade up as Logan's shield cracked it in half. As the shards rained down, Jennah stood in shock before he spun around again and cracked her in the head launching her into the water surrounding the throne. Jennah slowly started to raise out of the water. She stood up slowly as Logan was airborne and falling to her. Before she could move, we heard a splash of water before a loud scream. Logan had landed on Jennah as he plunged the sword through her chest as the remaining branded staggered before stopping.

"Finish them now!" Rytlock shouted as we all focused on them. The last fell quickly as I turned to see Logan in the water. He removed the sword as he threw it hard making it land in the giant crystal. He held Jennah close.

I ran over as I could hear a gasp for air come from her. "..Free… Jan.." Jennah said as it sound pained. She held her hand up and placed it on Logan cheek. "Thank...Janthir… Kralkato…" Her hand fell into the water as the swirls of magic slowly left her body.

Logan held her close as he voice trembled. "The one I wanted. The one I joined the

Seraph for after my brother." I could hear his sobs without seeing his face. Logan let go of Jennah as her body sank in the water. Not too far away Anise's floated towards her as they stopped in front of each other.


	38. Chapter 38

We all gathered around Logan as he sat in the water. His tears could be seen coming from his cheeks hitting the water. I could hear the doors behind us begin to open. I saw Braham walk in. He was bloodied a bit but seemed to be alright. I broke from the group as I rushed to him as I could hear Logan shout. I stopped at Braham as I held out my hand. Looking back I could see Kasmeer, Livia, and Marjory all kneel down by the water.

"What happened in here? The branded outside just stopped coming." He asked.

I shook my head and pointed to the water talked softly. "Keep your voice down." I looked to see the other as they joined us. "Our fears were right. Come see." Everyone looked to each other before they all walked up to the water's edge. Braham looked shocked to see Anise and Jennah in the water. Taimi and Zojja shook their heads not wanting to believe it.

Braham balled up his fists. "Whitebear isn't going to like this news at all."

Rytlock looked to him. "No. No one outside of this room will hear of this." He said as everyone looked to him. Braham went to say something. "If word gets out that the human queen was turned what do you think will happen? Every other race will close themselves off to protect themselves. That will cripple the Pact as only those who see what we have done will help. That will cripple any chance we have moving forward." Rytlock said.

I looked to him. "So no one tells anyone. This will be hard. What about the humans then that will come to visit their Queen?" I asked.

Livia stood up as she finished her prayer. "I will have to begin the search for the next on the throne. I know there is another child who can take this spot. Thankfully I don't think my search will be long." Marjory stood up looking to Livia. Before she could ask it dawned on her as she looked to Kasmeer.

"Kas, do you still have that locket from Ogden?" Marjory asked.

Kasmeer stood up as she pulled it out. "I do. I haven't opened it since he asked us to carry it though. Do you really think?"

Livia smiled. "My it has been ages since i've seen that. I was entrusted it to watch that for a very long time. Open it my dear." Livia said softly. Kasmeer opened the locket as a shocked look hit her face. She dropped it as she looked up at the crystal in the room. Livia knelt down as she took the locket in her hand. She looked at it. "As I thought. You should have seen this too with what Jennah said earlier. It is the truth. We have much to talk about after the dragons threat is gone my dear."

I looked to Livia. "When we were with Ogden Stonehealer, he said that Kasmeer would succeed Jennah. Is this true?"

Livia smiled and tossed me the locket. "See for yourself Commander." I caught the locket and looked in to see Kasmeer's portrait.

Livia looked to Kasmeer. "For now you will have to use your magic to disguise yourself as Jennah. When all's said and done we will give you the proper coronation to the throne. We just need to find a stand in for Anise."

Marjory stepped forward. "I will do that if you don't mind Livia. Kas is an amazing mesmer. She will be able to hide us both."

Livia looked at the two. "I would reject the offer and replace you with another Shining Blade. Although from seeing you two fight and your relationship, I will allow. I will be close by though." Said Livia. Logan stood up from the water holding Jennah in his arms again.

"What can we do for Jennah and Anise?" His voice was shaky his facial expression was that of defeat.

Livia turned to face him as she walked into the water and picked up Anise. She looked down as well. "For now I will watch over them Logan. When the threat of the dragon is gone we will give them the proper burials they both deserve. I shall call you back when that day comes." He gave a soft nod as he looked back to Jennah. Livia looked at him. "Logan, what you did was the right thing. What happened to Jennah was a worse fate than death. That part as she left this world, that was her thanking you for freeing her."

Logan looked at her. "What about what else she said. Kralkatorrik and Janthir." Livia stood silently thinking.

"Think about it. The minions are connected to the dragon and vice versa. Shouldn't they know where their master is? Kralkatorrik is somewhere north in the Isle of Janthhir, Logan." He looked over as Marjory said that.

Livia smiled. "You are very good Miss Delaqua."

Logan looked back down then to me. "Commander. I know we have to move now. Can.. can I have a few minutes… to-"

I waved him off. "Logan take all the time you need. If anyone else needs some time for this, take it. I'll head outside to go check on Illa-Rhese." Everyone nodded as I turned to leave. Logan walked to the couch in the throne room holding Jennah and laid Jennah down on it before he dropped to his knees again. Kasmeer and Marjory joined him. Everyone else joined me as we walked out. As we reached the door, I looked back. A black cat came up to the others as it licked Jennah's hand.


	39. Chapter 39

I walked outside to see the bodies of dozens of branded strewn all over with a fair amount in trees and the plants. I looked back to Braham. "You weren't kidding when you said you would be alright out here."

He gave a soft shrug. "Told ya." I shook my head as I started to walk.

"Commander hold on." I heard behind me as I turned to see Livia. She walked forward. "What are your plans now?"

I looked to her. "Well we need to head north to get into the Isles of Janthir. I will leave Ila-Rhese here so she can keep an illusion of the city going for you so the citizens don't freak out. Kas, and Jory will have to stay here as well, but we will move north to remedy the dragon problem."

Livia gave a smile. "Take Ila-Rhese with you. You will need her in the upcoming battle. I have enough mesmers in my ranks to keep the city alright Commander." Livia bowed softly "If you'll excuse me then. I have much to do before people come back in the city. Queen Kasmeer and Marjory must get themselves ready as well."

I turned back to the group as Rox spoke up. "Queen Kasmeer, thats gonna take a while to get used to."

Braham nodded. "With luck in private she won't mind too much. We have called her Kas so much I almost forgot there was a bit more on the name." Rox let out a chuckle.

I turned to Rytlock as he faced Zojja. "You've been quiet for a while. Plus I can sense something bad is on your mind. Speak up then." We all faced Zojja.

She shook her head looking back as the castle. "Logan. He has lost so much to this dragon and now this. It took me such a long time to get over Snaff. He was only my mentor. What do you think this will do to him? Will he be ready for a fight if we just go charging in?"

I shook my head. "He will need to be. When we leave here the breaks will be far and few till Kralkatorrik is gone."

We began to move again as everyone voiced their opinions. We walked through the aquarium as the water was now completely drained. Some of the crystallized fish were now on the ground. Taimi stopped as she got out of Scruffy. She went over to one of the fish before she bent over and grabbed it. Taimi then tossed it into Scruffy before getting back in whistling. The ramp leading to the garden had a few guards looking around while others helped get the bankers and other merchants leave the city. We walked behind them as we approached Ila-Rhese and her guards. They saluted as I saluted back. "You are relieved of your stations for now. The test is over so the city will be returning to normal here soon. The Queen and Logan are talking of your performance right now." The guards saluted as they went outside with the others.

Ila-Rhese looked to me tilting her head. "I haven't had to keep the illusion down for some time Commander. Why lie to them?"

Rytlock looked at her. "We have a group and an organization that has fell two dragon now and countless champions. If the humans knew what happened here right now the rest of the world may pull their support from that group." I nodded as Rytlock finished.

Ila-Rhese looked at us. "So are we going to leave with three of your members missing?" She asked.

A voice came from behind. "Two, Ila-Rhese." We turned back to see Logan. He still look defeated as he gaze was on the ground.

I looked to everyone else. "Let's head to the Dead End. we have plans to make." Everyone agreed as we began to head to the ramp leading to the lower portion of the city. I heard a bird call as I looked towards the source. I saw a sylvari on the roof of a building. "Tell Laranthir to meet us at the bar. We have plans to make." I said. They nodded before vanishing.

We made our way into the bar. The sound of the machine wasn't filling the air due to being riddled with crystals. Scruffy let out a low sound as he saw it. Taimi looked at him and patted his leg. "I'm sorry big guy. Be careful out here though just in case." He motioned a bit and stood by the door.

I looked in the bar as the tables were still the same as I looked behind the counter. A man stood there. "I'm surprised you didn't evacuate." I said as he looked to me.

"Bar is all I have right now. Gonna keep it going." he said as he set a cup down on the counter.

I nodded. "So I take it even if I asked you to leave you wouldn't?"

He shook his head. "Queen Jennah is gone. Jory could be dead or she's being held up somewhere right now. I was told if you came back to make sure you got anything you need."

I sat down. "We will have one more guest. You are right though, on Jennah and Jory. Though Jory is all right. She is up in the palace right now. I will ask you to secrecy about everything that happened today."

He nodded as he counted everyone in my group. "With how many times you've been in here you should know how much I speak." He set a drink in front of me as I took it.

"Thank you. I hope things keep going better for your business." I set a handful of coins on counter to pay for it.

We all sat down at the table as footsteps came in. Laranthir turned the corner as the bartender looked to him. "Hello Laranthir please come have a seat. Unless Jory walks in that door though no one else all right?" The barkeep nodded as he got Laranthir a cup.

Laranthir took his seat. "I take it our Mission was a success?"

I nodded. "What gets talked about right now doesn't leave these walls. I need your understanding on this Laranthir. No one can know till we are ready." Laranthir gave a soft worried nod. I let out a sigh as I looked at the map of Divinity's Reach in front of us. "Queen Jennah is gone. Logan dealt the final blow. With her last words she said Free, Jaranthir, and Kralkatorrik. We have a thought that she was telling us where the dragon is at." With that Zojja got up and projected a map north of the Harathi hinterlands on the table.

I pointed to the Hinterlands. "If we go in here we can start out looking towards the west. Unless Ila-Rhese can sense him."

Ila-Rhese let one of the masks open its eyes. "I felt a slight tug when we first looked at the city commander. He is up north but I won't be able to tell his exact location until we get closer."

I sighed as I looked back to Laranthir. "I will give you word to give to every outpost in the Pact. We will take the fight to Kralkatorrik if he really wants one. We need to think of an area we can use as a base of operations though."

Zojja jumped up and looked to me."How about here?" She pointed with her glove as a peninsula lit up. It stuck off of the main land with a small land bridge connecting it. "If I remember my studies of the areas right. This place was once known as Slavers Exile. It is an ancient Dwarf stronghold. If that's true then it should be cleared at least the main level. If anything is around we should be able to take everything out."

We all agreed as we looked more at the map. "Ok Laranthir direct the Pact there. If soldiers are taking airships, tell them to keep as low as they can. Soldiers should be walking in. I will go talk with Livia to see if she can offer anything to help us get through the centaurs easier. We don't need the Pact attacking them. Be sure to tell the Pact that as well." He stood up and nodded. I looked to Ila-Rhese. "If the worst comes to it, we may need you as live bait to get the dragon to us."

She faced me. "That is fine. Anything to free Lyssa."

Laranthir looked to her. "Lyssa? The human god? You think the dragon has her trapped?"

Ila-Rhese nodded. "I know for a fact he does." Laranthir looked surprised then shook his head.

I looked to everyone as I stood up. "All right. Everyone is relieved for the day. Go find a place to rest for now. We meet in the morning in Shaemoor. From there we more to Slavers Exile. Dismissed."

Laranthir saluted as he left quickly. Everyone else finished their drinks before they walked out. I looked to the barkeep. "I'm going to see Jory right now. Anything you'd like me to relay?"

He shook his head. "We are running out of apple cider. Had some guys in red come in a few nights ago a nearly tapped us out. Need to order more."

I gave a soft chuckle. "I'll pay for it but I'll tell her know." I set a bag of gold on the counter roughly the size of my fist as his eyes opened wide.


	40. Chapter 40

I walked through the city as it was eerily quiet. Everyone else had rushed on ahead to head back to the garrison. I walked up the ramps again and through the broken aquarium. I opened the doors to the throne room. The room seemed back to normal. The walls didn't have the scar and it never looked like a battle just went through here. In the center of the room was Queen Jennah and Countess Anise. I shook my head a bit as Livia walked into view.

"Boss come here!" I heard as Jennah waved to me. I walked in as the voice snapped me from my trance.

"Is this all you Kas?" I asked as I got closer.

She nodded gently. "It's a little straining but I can handle this for sure. Livia says there will be other mesmers in here to help with the whole building outside and little things in here so i should only have to worry about Jory and myself."

I gave a soft nod. "I came in here to tell you our plans. I don't think we will come back to properly say goodbye. We are moving out in the morning to head to Slavers Exile to set up camp and form an attack on Kralkatorrik."

I heard a crash as I turned to see Livia. She had dropped a metal bowl as she looked at me. "The only way to slavers is going through centaur territory."

I nodded softly. "It is the fastest way to our destination. We need to go through it."

Livia picked up the bowl and looked to me. "Excuse me for a second then Commander. I have something for you." I tilted my head as Livia left the room.

I looked to Marjory. "You friend in the bar knows that Jennah is no more. Can I be certain he will keep that?"

Marjory nodded. "I told that boy to go take a hike one day and I didn't see him for a week. When he came back he told me he climbed Mount Maelstrom for the fun of it. He is very literal. If he says he won't tell anyone then that information will be taken to the grave with him." I nodded a bit as I heard a door open.

Livia came back holding what looked like a staff and a long clump of white hair tied up with silk. She held them both out as I looked confused. "The staff is an old water staff. It was used by a dear friend during Nightfall and the War for Kryta. His name was Zhed Shadowhoof and was a centaur from Elona. The next is a preserved portion of Ventaris mane. Before his passing, he made a visit to Divinity's Reach and gave it to us as a sign of good will to the centaurs in the south. I am hoping that if you run into trouble, you can use these. Just like the Human and Charr war, this one needs to end in these troubling times."

I nodded as I took the mane first. "So this was Ventari's. As a Sylvari I am very honored to hold this." I took the staff next as it had a long shaft. On the top it looked like a blue crystal forming a crashing wave.

Livia smiled. "Next time I talk with Ventari and Zhed I will let them know their gifts have been put to good use." I gave a soft nod as I got everything ready. I started to walk to the door after giving everyone my best wish.

I got across the bridge as I turned around. "Before I forget, Marjory go visit the barkeep. Apparently the whispers tapped you guys out of apple cider but I paid for your next shipment." I heard Marjory laugh before I walked out of the throne room.

I walked back through the city as I could see people coming back in. They stood around sections of the city while others cleaned up the crystals that were on the ground. As I got closer to the gate, I could see the city halfway between what it was and what it is. The mesmers Livia told about were getting busy cleaning the city. I looked up to the sky as I continued to walk out of the city. The sun was beginning to move towards the dam as night started to come. I gripped the mane harder as I quickly made my way to the garrison.


	41. Chapter 41

The morning came quickly as the garrison woke up. The soldiers got us up as well as we all enjoyed breakfast. Some asked what went down in the city yesterday but we explained what was going on. I stepped out onto the bridge as I stretched more. I looked up to see the large wall of the city and smiled. I made my way to the highest tower I could get to so I could now see the top of the castle. I gave a soft bow towards the pace. "Good luck to you Kas. I hope to see you again when this is all said and done." I looked down as I heard my name getting called to see my group waving at me from below.

I grabbed my things and rushed down to meet up with them. I saw Logan, Rytlock , and Ila-Rhese talking with each other. Caithe and Canach were checking their packs. On the other side of the bridge I saw Braham, Taimi, and Zojja checking the golems over one more time before we got on our way. I looked around more as I approached Rytlock. "Um, Tribune. Where is Rox?"

Rytlock let out a soft growl. "Don't know. Do I look like the girl's sitter?"

I shook my head. "Tribune."

Rytlock let out a sigh. "She's over that cliff making sure her arm is fine after yesterday. She is still a little hurt from the fight in the desert."

I smiled. "Thank you." I turned to Ila-Rhese. "Are you sure you're ok with the plan we talked about yesterday. When we get up there and looked around some more we may have to add to that plan."

She nodded gently. "You are holding up your end of the bargain Commander. I shall follow you and help even if it means I fall. I thought long about it myself during the night and for what we know so far it is a good plan."

I looked to Braham and shouted. "Hey get Rox. It's time to move out. We aren't stopping till we hit Slavers Exile!" Caithe and Canach jumped up as they picked their packs up. Braham waved as he ran off over a hill. He came back with Rox and Frostbite as she joined us on the path. We took the same path that brought us here from Gendarran Fields as the quickest way into the Hinterlands was north of Stoneguard gate. We quickly made it to the gate as the sun hung high in the sky. We stopped for a bit to eat something for lunch before moving out again. We made our way north west through the small town the seraph set up to watch the centaurs. We stopped again to ask them if they knew how to get through the area and none of them could think of a better way than through Ulgoth's territory. The gave us a map to get us as deep as they could but we would still have to go through the main camp. We set out when we found no other way to get through.

We approached the camp after sneaking around through some skritt tunnels. We asked if they had anyway to get further north but none of them could offer. We approached the entrance to the camp as a few centaurs noticed us and quickly sounded the alarm. Before we knew it the sides of the encampment we covered in centaurs holding their bows ready to knock an arrow and fire. My group readied their weapons before I waved them down. I stepped forward. "We come peacefully. We wish to talk to the Modniir Ulgoth." The centaurs let out a chuckle.

"What makes you think that he will listen to you Sylvari." One said as he approached us.

I looked to him as I pulled out the staff Livia gave me. "I have this staff and a tuft of Ventari's mane that the humans gave me. We are seeking passage through your camp because we have reason to believe that an elder dragon resides north."

The centaur took the staff and closely inspected it. "Ahh impressive. Zhed Shadowhoof's staff. I have heard stories of what his tribe did in Elona to the south. As for the hair, I can tell is genuine already." He took them both before backing up. "Do you really think these trinkets will help you? These two had nothing to do with our tribes. Your fight isn't with them. It is with us!" The centaur raised his hand. "Arrows Ready!" He shouted as the groups readied themselves. Before he could say more, a rock dog came from nowhere and tackled the centaur hard. The others looked down at it before a larger centaur came from the gates.

"Hold yourselves now!" He said as they all dropped their weapons.

The large centaur approached us. He looked me over thoroughly then to my group. "What does the Pact want with us."

I looked at him surprised as the other centaur slowly got back up. "We are looking for passage north of here. We think an elder dragon is in the Isles of Janthir and we need to establish a camp for our fight. I brought you signs from the human's as they do wish to end this war."

The centaur turned. "Give them." He held out his hand and inspected the staff and hair as he turned to me. "You will get your wish for now. If anyone comes in here wearing your emblem they will not be harmed and be let in through the camp. Anyone else we will not be so kind to."

The other centaur moved close. "Ulgoth are you sure that is wise! What if the- OOF" The large centaur turned and kicked the other one as he slid on the ground. Even Rytlock sucked in some air.

"You fool! I am Ulgoth the Mighty. You will listen to my orders or I'll send you to the front lines in the Blood Hills!" Ulgoth turned back to face us. He took a deep breath. "Again my word is law here. You will get your passage. The dragon is up north. Scouts I sent north have come back… changed. I will escort you to the path leading north, from there you will meet my scouts that will help you through it more. If any wish to offer their help after that, it is on them." Ulgoth turned around as he headed back to camp. "Make no funny movements Pact or we will open fire on you." We all nodded wearily as we followed Ulgoth through the encampment. We made it to the far side as he grabbed a horn and blew into it. Shortly after we heard a soft horn come back as he held out his hand. "Follow this and you will meet my scouts. I have seen your airships flying over all day. Realize that if it wasn't for that your heads would be on a pike. Best of luck on your hunt Pact."

I thanked the Ulgoth as we quickly moved along the path. "Good thing we don't have Kas and Jory with us. I'm a Norn and he almost made me need a change of undergarments." Braham said.

Rytlock gave a nod as we ran into the group Ulgoth was talking about. We asked them to take us to Slavers Exile. They shuddered at the name but agreed to take us there. The forest was dense but the centaurs knew their way through. As nightfall came we came across the Pact camp as I could hear fires, shouting, and the sounds of hammers all over now. We walked into the camp as some people stood up and looked to us. "Commander on site!"


	42. Chapter 42

We walked through the camp as the centaurs walked around us a little uneasy as we reached the middle of the camp a member ran up to me. "Commander it is good to see you. Laranthir has already set up camp inside the cave over yonder. He requests your presence there immediately."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." I turned to face my group as I shook my head. "I'll never get used to that. Alright everyone see if you can help out around camp." I looked to the centaurs. "I'd hate to do this but I need at least one of you to come with me. You have much knowledge of this area on the ground then we do and your help will be invaluable."

One of them nodded and stepped forward from the others.. "My name is Khal, Sir. I will help you out where I can."

I smiled. "Thank you Khal. Zojja and Ila-Rhese you're with me the rest see where you can help in the camp." Everyone agreed as they rushed off. "Logan…" He turned looking at me. "Grab a tent and take your time. I need you ready for this." He gave a soft nod as he continued to walk away

I sighed and shook my head as I turned around. "Wow. i'm not even one of his race but I can tell something is weighing heavy on his mind." Khal said a little astonished.

Zojja looked to Khal. "He just lost someone very close to him due to the dragon. His brother died some years ago during the dragons awakening."

Khal asked as we kept moving. "Do you think he will be alright for your fight?"

Ila-Rhese looked to him. "If he can find that he still has his humanity and his friends, he will be fine. If he cannot then he is doomed to fail." Khal nodded as he looked around. We walked into the cavern as our eyes quickly shifted to the torches in the room.

I looked to my right to see Laranthir around a table with a map over it. "Commander! Glad you made it quickly. I wanted to get you an airship to get you here quicker but was told not to worry about it."

I smiled as I shook Laranthir's hand. "That is fine. We got safe passage for our troops for now. We even have a guest who has somewhat offered to help us."

Khal stepped forward and introduced himself. Laranthir shook his hand. "Good, some knowledge of the area will be needed. Other racial and order representatives are ready for us Commander so if you and your party will." He motioned to the table.

We all joined them as Zojja used her gauntlet to load up a map of the area and overlayed it on the one on the table. "This will let us know what the landscape will be everything is right where it needs to be."

Everyone nodded as I looked to them. "Ok first things first. This does not leave this room. Laranthir already knows but he was there to help out. I don't want to hear this from anyone in the Pact because it could doom this whole operation. If I even hear close talk to this, I will find you and bring the book down myself." Everyone looked at me as they looked around. I sighed as I looked around once more. "Queen Jennah is no longer with us."

The table looked around each other before a norn looked to me. "How is this possible?"

I shook my head. "I don't know when, but the elder dragon got to her and turned her into a branded. She was going to make all the humans branded but we stopped it."

Murmurs came from the group before another turned to me. "How did you know she had turned?" A charr asked.

I looked to her. "My group went to the Crystal Desert as we tried to find clues on how to tackle Kralkatorrik. We know that each dragon has a weakness, but we were hoping Glint would have left us something. Sadly she did not. While there we were attacked by a champion of the dragon. When we killed it my guest here fell out." I said.

The asura then looked to me. "And this would be?" He said pointing to Ila-Rhese. She bowed then faced him.

"I am Ila-Rhese. Acolyte of the Goddess Lyssa. It is my mission to free her from Kralkatorrik's clutches just as the Commander freed me." Ila-Rhese finished with a bow to everyone.

The Priory representative jumped up. "How can you prove this? The gods have been missing for ages and now suddenly we have an acolyte in front of us?"

Zojja chuckled. "The Pact has done the impossible before." I let out a laugh.

I looked to the Priory member. "Did you fly over Divinity's Reach at all yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes I did. The city was black and with how low we were flying I could see people moving all over the city." The Priory member said.

I nodded. "That was on Ila-Rhese. The city looked like that after Jennah was turned. Ila-Rhese here broke the illusion to let us show what truly happened."

Ila-Rhese nodded. "I had to over power the dragon. It took a lot of power but I was able to for a limited time. No human could even dream to do so alone."

The Priory member went to talk but stopped. This time a human spoke up. "So Queen Jennah is dead. She had no kids and no living family. Who has taken the crown?"

I looked to her. "She did have family. We found the Krytan Royal Locket in the Priory that shows who the next heir is. The portrait as of Kasmeer Meade. Apparently the old king had a sickly brother that was lost to time." I was stopped to Zojja coughing as she pointed to the map.

I shook my hand as I looked at the map as the area we were in glowed. "Enough of this for now though. We will talk more of it later. Right now we are here to fell our third dragon. We will need a few things first though." Everyone nodded and refocused on the map. I pointed to the many deltas to the west of us. "As far as we know the dragon has claimed this area up here. We are over here." I moved my hand from the deltas to a small island as both lit up. I looked more at the map. "If we can get the dragon here," I pointed to a mountain range. " In this canyon we may be able to trap him. If rumors are true the dragon stands at roughly one thousand feet tall. I'm going to guess that that is from ground to the head."

I was stopped by the Whispers representative. "It is not a guess Sir, you are wrong. When we get a height on a quadruped we go foot to shoulder."

I blinked a bit and thought again. "So his back is roughly there." I looked more at the map as I found another canyon.

Khal smiled as he pointed to another one not too far away. "Then this one. That should be enough." Khal said.

The whispers agent nodded as I continued, "Alright. So from there I will need the whispers to scout the area with the centaurs. Carry a Pact insignia with you to show you are in the Pact. The Vigil will go where they can to collect crystals from the brands in the area. I refuse to believe that Kralkatorrik's corruption hasn't spread in the area."

Laranthir looked to me. "Why gather those Commander?"

The Priory rep laughed gently. "The commander wants to make a bomb using the dragon's own magic."

I smiled and pointed to them. "One weakness we have found for the dragons is their own magic. I want to line the tops of the canyon with bombs using the crystals. That way when we get it in the canyon we pop the tops and hopefully disable its wings. That way, it can't fly away."

The Vigil member nodded. "So a bigger version of the Mega Laser we use against Tequatl or the flak cannons against the Claw of jormag."

I nodded and continued pointing at the map. "Ila-Rhese will be live bait for the dragon when we are ready. So we need to get this set up fast. If not, the dragon will know we are here." Everyone nodded as I stood up. "Let's get a little bit more of camp set up so we have the basic needs. After that we need these traps ready yesterday. Save for that you are all dismissed. For Jennah!" Everyone stood up quickly and saluted. "For Jenna!" They all quickly left the room.

I turned to Khal. "Thank you for the help. Can I entrust you not to spread the Jennah knowledge around."

Khal nodded. "I never heard it Sir." I smiled as I started to walk out.

Zojja looked to me as she retrieved her remote unit. "Commander why did you tell them about that anyway?"

I shook my head. "They need to understand how serious this is. If one can fall, we all can. They will bring it across in their orders and looks but I trust none of them to say what happened." She nodded as we stepped outside. The camp was half way built as I looked up. The moon was high in the sky now. Someone had lit a large fire in the center of camp as it seemed the camp was deserted. It seems everyone was already out on their own objective.


	43. Chapter 43

I helped finish up the camps as I looked around. I saw Rytlock and Logan standing near the tree line around the camp as I joined them. "And what has you two over here?" I asked.

Logan turned to me. "I just got a letter from Kasmeer Commander. She says that just being in that position for one day has been a major shift for both her and Marjory. The have rounded up the rest of the branded that was missed in our assault but they are certain that the city is clean now. She also says that she misses us a lot already."

I nodded as I looked at him. "Thank you Logan. You look like you need your rest. Go lay down and I'll see you in the morning." He gave a soft nod as he put the letter away and walked off. Rytlock faced him as he walked away.

"I hate feeling him like this." Rytlock said lowly as I looked to him.

"Are you sure you're feeling the right things Tribune?" I asked looking to him.

Rytlock shook his head and faced me. "You're worried about keeping the Pact together. You are also worried about if we can beat this thing."

I nodded then sighed, "Then you have the right feelings."

He turned from me. "So what's our plans then?"

I looked up to the stars, "We are going to lure the dragon to a canyon and blow it up around him. Hopefully he will be grounded. From there a frontal assault and hope we can kill it on the ground."

I heard Rytlock growl as he rubbed his chin. "Sounds good. I don't think Smodur could come up with a better one on such short notice and he's leader of the Charr." I gave a soft chuckle as the area went quiet again save for the crackles of the fire in the distance.

I yawned softly as my mind went to space. I was quickly snapped from it as a whisper's agent came running from the woods not far from us. "Branded in the area! We need all available fighters on me!" The whisper agent kept waving as a group of us moved to him.

He led us into the woods as I shouted out, "Hold fire till we get a clear sight. We need to take them out at the same time. The dragon sees what they do so stealth and at the same time! Don't attack anything that isn't glowing purple." Everyone nodded as we continued in silence save for the sound of footsteps. We moved through a few clearing before the Whispers called us all to halt.

We stopped as we moved all around the area. "The Branded are just up this path they should be here in a few minutes."The whispers agent said. I nodded as he relayed the message around to everyone. Laranthir joined next to me.

"Commander this is odd. If I remember the map right there shouldn't be a clearing here." Laranthir said. I looked at the ground as I could see sparkles of purple on the ground.

I looked to him. "It's a path only the branded take. Look at the ground. If we take them fast we will take what crystals they have on them and add them to our ammo." Laranthir nodded as we all hushed. In the distance we could see the flash of purple coming towards us. As we watched a group of ten branded walked in front of us without even turning their heads. As the last one passed the whispers agent let out a bird call. The branded stopped moving at the noise before all of them hit the ground hard as their light faded.

I stood up as I looked at everyone. "Hide the corpses and take as many crystals as you can from them for the trap. Get back to camp immediately after." Everyone saluted as I turned and started to head back. The crystals they would get from the branded wouldn't even give Kralkatorrik a splinter but it may help the others break his wing.

Rytlock joined me. "It seems even his scouts are out here. So now it comes to who is sneakier."

I gave a sigh. "His next scout group will be bigger. Lets hope we are ready for that. Im also hoping he thinks his groups disappearing are nothing more than the centaurs."

Rytlock agreed. "Then we rest when we get back to camp." I nodded we quickly made it back to the camp.


	44. Chapter 44

The morning came quick. I looked around the camp. The fire had been put out while some of the Pact were washing the dishes from breakfast. I could see Rox and Rytlock near the edge of camp. I stretched more before I made my way over. As I got closer I caught what sounded like the end of the conversation.

"... do that and what we talked about will be guaranteed." Rytlock finished pointing to Rox

Rox jumped a bit and saluted as she stammered. "Y-y-yes Tribune. Consider it done."

I looked at them. "So may I ask what you both are talking about?"

Rytlock chuckled as he faced me. "At ease Rox, your superior is here after all. My orders are second to his." Rox let out a sigh as she relaxed around me.

I chuckled softly looking to Rytlock. "That is a double edge sword Tribune. Could ask her what you two were talking about." Rytlock gave a growl and shook his head. I looked to Rox and continued. "Rox, I need you to run a message through the camp. Tell everyone to be on their toes for branded in the area. Also I will be calling a meeting later today. If everything is set we will be moving out tomorrow." Rox nodded as she saluted and ran off.

Rytlock watched as she rushed off. "Well lets hope then. I'm dying of anticipation just sitting around here all day. I want to get on that dragon today but one more shouldn't hurt." I stood next to him as I looked at the camp again. "So what are your plans til your meeting today?" Rytlock asked.

I looked towards a tent. "I'm going to talk with Logan to try and get him ready for tomorrow. I hope I can get him out of this slump." Rytlock nodded as I patted him on the shoulder.

I started to walk away as Rytlock called me. "Commander. The thing I talked about. I told Rox that if we both lived through tomorrow she was in my warband."

I chuckled as I looked back. "Finally having a change of heart then?" I said as I stopped walking.

Rytlock shook his head. "No, this will be her second dragon. The cub has show great potential ages ago. I've just been too blind to those facts."

I let out a laugh as Rytlock growled. "Blindfold?"

I nodded with a smile. "Blindfold."

He shook his head and growled more. "I swear if you weren't the commander."

I chuckled more as I waved at him a bit. "Tell you what. When we get some down time, we take it to the ring in the Black Citadel. If you win then I'll stop making jokes at it. Fight til forfeit not death."

Rytlock let out a laugh. "Smodur would sell tickets to such a petty event. Fine. what happens if you win?"

I looked at him. "The blind man follows."

Rytlock let out a chuckle as he walked up to me and hit me in the arm. "Fine. we get through this we do your plan." I smiled as I rubbed my arm turning to go and find Logan's tent.

I finally found it as moved my hand against the entrance flap. "Come in." I could hear Logan say wearily from inside.

I moved the flap as I walked in. Logan stood up from the chair as he saluted me. His eyes were red and his face was flushed. "Is this a bad time Logan?"

He shook his head. "No Commander, please come in."

I pulled up a stool and sat down as Logan sat back down. "Logan, I am having a meeting at about mid-day. If everything goes well then we will march on Kralkatorrik tomorrow. I need to make sure you are ready for it."

Logan looked down a bit. "I'll be ready Commander. The dragon needs to pay."

I gave a soft nod as I looked to the desk Logan had. "Logan what is that?" I asked as I pointed to an old looking letter.

He jumped a bit. "It's nothing…" Logan sighed softly as he grabbed it and looked at it. "Its a letter I got from Queen Jennah that I received shortly after I became captain of the Seraph. If I would have looked at the wording more to this piece of paper I would have noted what Anise was talking about with feeling." I looked as I could see tears start to well up in his eyes again.

I stood up as I moved the flap on his tent. "Come here Logan." He slowly stood as he set the letter down. "Look out at this camp. The norn you see there probably lost family members when Jormag awoke. He forced them from their holding further north in the Shiverpeaks down to the Hoelbrak. We have asura who were forced out of the earth and to the surface due to Primordus. Look at me. I am a spawn of Mordremoth but we turned from that life. All these races have joined together to fight what has torn the most from us or what created us." Logan let out a soft nod. "I know your cut is still fresh Logan, but we need you tomorrow. If not, you will stay here cause I can't have someone watch over you."

Logan sighed as he went back to his chair. "I'll be ready Commander." I let out a soft sigh as I walked out of tent shaking my head.


	45. Chapter 45

I walked around the camp before I heard Braham, "Commander is it true what Rox has been saying."

I stopped as I looked to him, "If you're talking about marching orders then yes you heard right."

Braham smiled softly. "I'm glad then, i'm a bit anxious just sitting here so close to a dragon."

I gave a soft nod. "I have something I need of you Braham."

He looked at me a little confused. "Just ask and i'll get it done Boss."

I looked to him. "Tell every order and race I need a representative in the cave in about thirty minutes. I want to have one more meeting before we go in tomorrow. After that, I need you to go talk with Logan."

Braham looked at me. "I can do the first on easy enough. But talk with Logan? I'm not the kind of "shoulder to cry on" Commander. I don't even know how I would start that kind of thing." He said scratching his head.

I shook my head as I looked at him. "I think you'll do fine. I'm asking you to this cause you are the most recent to lose someone close."

Braham looked to me at me and sighed. "You know how close I was with my mother."

I nodded as looked to him. "Im asking you cause I need someone who isn't going to try and kill Logan if he says something wrong." I looked down with a sigh. "I wish he was still here maybe this wouldn't be happening."

Braham looked at me. "No nothing would change what's happening right now. Besides he did an amazing job helping us with Mordremoth." I gave a soft nod as I looked at Braham.

He looked back and blinked a bit. "Gah fine i'll do it. I'll get the groups as you want first though."

Braham turned with a sigh as I called to him. "Thank you." He didn't turn but waved back to me.

I walked to the cave as I looked around Laranthir was already at the table. "Huh Braham works fast or you were already in here."

Laranthir jumped and turned around. "Sorry Commander i'm just reading a letter I received earlier. Apparently another Vigil Warmaster is coming to join us. Almorra Soulkeeper will be here tonight. She says the Vigil has been working new versions of the Mega Lasers and she is on the march."

I nodded as I walked up to the table. "That is good news. That means we will have more frontal fire power. That will helps us in the battle. Im planning on it tomorrow if the trap is set."

Laranthir took in a deep breathe. "That's certain it will work Commander." I nodded as I heard more voices come closer.

"So it looks like it is time to start this meeting." I said as Laranthir nodded in agreement. We all gathered around the table as more joined in.

We talked for roughly an hour. I was told that the trap was completely set up and ready for me to go. They moved a lot of crystals in and not just the edges in case the dragons thrashed about in the center. I told everyone about the extra fire power we would have for the next day as they all gave their ideas. The spot we finalized was the clearing at the mouth of the canyon. "All right. So we will place the cannons here, here, and here in these trees. One will have to be a bit farther back. It'll focus on his head and chest. The others will focus the crowds and chest if we can. We will have four main groups. The center will be the largest in front of the dragon. Main objective is front line against branded and protecting the leaders. From there, two more groups will focus the wings to keep them damaged. Regular canons will need to be moved up there after the dragon gets trapped. Keep firing crystals. Then the final group will be air support just in cause he brings a lot of fliers with him." I said pointing to various parts of the map. Everyone nodded as they looked at the map then to me.

We all funneled out of the room as they went to tell the plan to their respective orders and races. Laranthir looked at me. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Almorra would join us."

I tilted my head and looked at him. "What do you mean Laranthir?"

He shook his head. "A while ago Almorra lost her warband to Kralkatorrik. She swore revenge on the dragon. Seems she now has the chance to."

I patted his shoulder and smiled. "Then we best make sure we take it down. Send word to Almorra about our plans. If she is confused about any of it fill her in." Laranthir saluted as I walked away. Before I could get far, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ila-Rhese behind me. "Thats one way to scare someone. What can I do for you?" I asked seeing I was startled for no reason.

Ila-Rhese looked around. "I wanted to say my thanks Commander. After seeing everything I have here I have realised I was wrong in the desert. I could not come any where to this. If the gods could see all the races, large or small, working in this kind of harmony. The blessings they would bring to the world."

I gave a soft smile. "Then tomorrow we will ask Lyssa what she thinks if the dragon truly has her."

Ila-Rhese let out a soft chuckle. "Your optimism is amazing Commander."

I nodded and looked at her. "That is a rare sound from you for sure. But I have to ask. We have been here for two days but we have only seen the one troop of branded get any where near us. Any thoughts on that?"

Ila-Rhese nodded. "I found that scouting group earlier. I relayed the message as I took off. As for why none have gotten closer and why the dragon hasn't moved on us. When I feel my magic is getting too high, I go out into the woods and I create a crystal of magic. When the branded get near it I destroy it taking them out. I have also kept a protective bubble around the camp that drives the branded away."

I looked at her. "So you have been burning magic so we don't get attacked. That's good to know your looking out for us. For now you need to build yourself up though for the fight tomorrow. It is a go." Ila-Rhese nodded as I continued. "I need to make sure people are ready and find some for night guard for later on tonight. Go and start resting." She nodded again as she moved to a group of humans and sat close trying to fit in a little more.


	46. Chapter 46

I walked around the camp looking at everyone. Some were readying weapons while others were talking and laughing. I remembered back to what Rytlock said in the desert. If we weren't in a war this would be a nice state to be in surrounded by friends. I gave a soft sigh as I heard the clinks of armor behind me. I slowly turned as I saw recognisable tabbard over plate armor. "Ah Logan, How can I…. Francis?" I said shocked.

The group of Seraph that stood behind Francis as he saluted. "Hello Commander, Sadly i'm not as high profile as Captain Thackeray just yet." He gave a soft chuckle as I just looked at him shaking my head.

"What are you all doing so far from Divinity's Reach?" I asked shaking his hand.

Francis reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll. "Queen Jennah sent us shortly after you all left. We tried to catch up but had no avail. We had a lot of trouble getting through Ulgoth Modniir but thankfully a few Pact members vouched for us and helped us get in. Anise and Livia are also training more Shining Blade in the city so they are well protected. Most of us who passed the Exercise are here to lend our blades to your cause."

I Took the scroll. "Well thank you. We will need all the help we can get. You all take a load off. We move at dawn. Make sure you get your rest tonight." The seraph saluted as they moved from behind him.

Francis just looked at me. "Excuse me Commander. Do you know where Captain Thackeray is? I wish to alert him of our arrival." I nodded and pointed to a tent.

"He is a bit out of it. He lost his brother and Snaff to the dragon. I have tried to break him out of it to no avail." I said as Francis saluted. We parted ways as I unraveled the scroll.

 _Dear Commander,_

 _I am sorry this letter is so late getting to you. It was Livia's idea to send the Seraph out to help you with the the dragon threat so close to us. Apparently there are Shining Blade agents mixed in the group as well. As for Anise and I, we are doing just fine. The city moves on like the exercise never happened. The few that were worried about it have been reassured that everything is alright. The city has been completely reverted from Ila-Rhese's enchantment and the Shining Blade have made sure that every construct has been dealt with. I wish you the best of luck in your current endeavours so you best not give me the hiccups!_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Queen Jennah_

I gave a slight chuckle as I started to fold up the scroll. I noticed a tear in the paper. I pulled on it as it revealed a small note. "It feels odd writing that. Kick some dragon butt and come back boss! ~Kas & Jory." I let out a louder chuckled as I finished folding it up. Night slowly began to fall on camp as my group moved in getting close to tents. I looked around and waved them into the main one for myself as I set up chairs for everyone.

We all sat down as one of the pact members brought us all something to eat. I looked to everyone. "So Almorra should be here soon and we got help from both the Seraph and the Shining Blade thanks to Jennah. Tomorrow we move out in the morning so I need you all ready." Before I could continue Rox looked at me.

"Do you think Logan will be ready for tomorrow? I saw him slumping around a bit. He still looks really defeated." Rox said worryingly

Rytlock shook his head. "He best be ready for the fight tomorrow. If I see him even drag a foot in battle, I'll beat him for it."

Zojja sighed looking to Rytlock. "Yes and rob us of another abled fight?"

I looked to Zojja. "If Logan isn't willing to fight then he is already a hindrance. We can't have anything going wrong with tomorrow. Sadly I have to agree with the Tribune on this matter." Zojja nodded.

"Save for that how are the rest of you?" I asked looking at Rytlock.

He held out his arm. "She missed all the major tendons and such in my arm. Medic said they were nothing more then cuts at this point. I'll be fine and swinging a sword like my first day of training." I looked to Rox.

"My leg is fine. The walk from Glint's Lair to Lion's Arch really hurt but I can make it tomorrow." Rox said before finishing her food. I noticed Frostbite was under her chair looking for scraps of dropped food.

I nodded as I looked to Taimi. "What about our Golems?"

Taimi jumped up. "Well Scruffy and Mr. Sparkles are in tip top shape like they should be. We have also developed shield golems that will help on the front lines. They can't take much fire but with what we have we made hundreds of them. Basic arrow fire and such they can block but if they get hit by a sword they are done." I nodded as Taimi went off on a tangent of how it was impressive to siphon off the ley energy to keep them powered. We waited till she finished as she sat down.

"Ok, Rox how are the traps looking? I seen the lasers getting moved not to long ago." I said.

Rox smiled. "I looked at all the traps and the cannons everyone has been setting up. If we can get the dragon in there, I wouldn't be too surprised if we didn't just blow his wings off. No matter what once this battle is over this area will have a new valley."

I smiled as we all kept eating. "All right anything else on anyone's mind?" I asked. No one said anything as I looked to them. "Ok go and get your rest. Last thing though. They sent us a letter with Francis. They are wishing the best and want us all to come back. Let's make sure we see them again." Everyone let out a chuckle as they slowly got up and left the tent.

I grabbed the bowls on my way out of the tent and back to the cooks. I helped them wash the ones we used before I walked to the outskirts of the camp. There was a spot that overlooked a small fall to sand then to sea. The breeze here felt nice as I stretched.

"Commander!" I jumped up as I spun around as I seen a few vigil members looking at me.

"What's the problem?" I said as I was worried we had an attack on our hands.

One stepped forward. "Nothing sir. We were curious about your plan. Are you certain you don't want air support til the dragon is grounded?"

I let out a sigh as I looked up a bit. "Sorry you had me worried for a second. Yes I am certain. If we blow the dragon's wings, it can't fly away. After that you launch and keep air support on us. You will be safest after that. Make sure you take plenty of the brand crystals up with you."

They nodded as I smiled. "Now all of you get some sleep. You need to be up earlier than anyone else. I can't have my air support blind from being tired. We have a big fight tomorrow!" They saluted and quickly rushed off.

Before I could turn back around Francis joined me. "Commander we need to have a word." I looked at Francis as his face was locked in anger. It looked like he would charge anything at this point.

"Certainly Francis, what can I help you with?" I asked a little worried.

Francis turned to look at the camp. "Not here. Somewhere a bit more private."

I nodded as he turned and walked into the woods. I waved as Rox followed us as she would keep her distance from us. We walked into the woods as the light from the fire barely made a change on the trees as he turned. "I am sorry to bring you out here, but I need to know something. What happened to Logan to make him like this? I know you said is was due to his brother and Snaff, but I have worked with the man for years and never seen him like this. What was with that test in DR. While we are on the thought as well, what the hell happened to Queen Jennah!"

I stood as he had gotten closer in he shouting. "Nothing is wrong with Queen.." I tried to say.

His hand were balled up as I looked to him. He was furious. Francis turned as he punched a tree letting his aggression out. He took a deep breathe through his nose as he looked back to me. "Bull. I've seen Kasmeer and some other women with black hair standing in the throne room one day. I saw the tear in the letter on it to see the second note. I thought nothing of any of this til I see Logan like he is right now. So again. What…. Happened?!" I looked at Francis. His eyes were on fire as I gave in and sighed. I told him everything that had happened in the past few weeks. From the dragon attacking Divinity's Reach to Logan dealing the final blow to the corrupted Jennah. I told him how Kasmeer was the next heir to the throne.

Francis looked back to me before he fell against a tree. "So we have failed already then."

I shook my head. "No that mindset is what has Logan like this. We have our chances to take down what we can but even the Pact can't be everywhere at once. We tried that once and we lost Eir Stegalkin to Mordremoth."

Francis looked at me. "But Eir wasn't a cultural leader." He said.

I nodded gently. "But that doesn't mean she wasn't respected by many. Francis, I need this to be your drive. Almorra is here to take revenge on the dragon. I need you to do the same with this knowledge. Some of the Shining Blade know what's wrong. Save for them a few representatives know and my group does. If this news gets out all the humans will get demoralized and that will do nothing but hinder the Pact."

I held my hand out to help Francis up. "I need you to turn this to a fire. This needs to stay a secret though." Francis thought for a bit before taking my hand as I brought him to his feet.

"I hate this. Such news with a large battle tomorrow." He shook his head. "No the Queen asked us out here and we shall do our job. I will keep this from the others. As much as I hate it, I must. For all of us."

I shook his hand. "Thank you Francis. That means a lot to me. With that kind of attitude we can win tomorrow." I said softly.

Francis saluted as we began to walk back to camp. "Commander… I'm sorry for my brashness just then."

I shook my hand and waved him off. "Think nothing of it. Rational people in irrational times and all of that. Just get your rest." We walked back into camp silently as we went our different ways.


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up and walked outside my tent. Stars still littered the sky. To the east, I could see the pink of the morning coming. I nodded as I looked around the camp. Tents kept on lighting up as more Pact members woke up. Everyone began to shuffle to the cooks as they made a good hearty breakfast for everyone. As some got up to go and check their armor and weapons others moved to the tents wishing us good luck. I looked to see my group. Rox was stretching as frostbite danced around in excitement. Taimi and Zojja kept on looking over their golems doing final checks. Caithe, Canach, Francis, Logan, and Rytlock were getting their armor on before doing one last run down on weapons. I looked at Logan as he still had a look of defeat on his face.

We finally got in line as we grabbed our food for the morning. Caithe and Rytlock sat next to each other and I could see a smile on Caithe's face. After the incident with Glint's egg this was a nice thing to see. I sat down at a table and began to eat. Braham sat next to me as he looked around. "So you really think we are going to do this boss?"

I shook my head and took a drink. "At this point it's not about if we are ready or not. It's about if we can or not. I like to think we can."

Seeing as this will be the third dragon we've fought maybe we can get this one by surprise a bit." Rytlock said as he took a drink.

I nodded softly looking at my cup. "Looking at how many we have here we should have more than enough."

Taimi got up in her seat and shouted out, "All right! Let's kick Kralkatorrik's butt!" She blinked a bit as we all looked at her. She turned to see that most of the Pact had stopped to look at her as well. She blinked before her face turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry.." Before she could sit down, they erupted in cheer.

I chuckled as I patted her head. "Hold on there genius." I stood up holding my cup as Taimi stuck her tongue out. As I held my arm out I heard Zojja almost choke from laughter. I shook my head as I looked back to the rest of the Pact.

I gave a sigh as everyone went quiet. "I'm not one for big speeches. Those here who were with us will remember Marshall Traherne's back in Orr before we fought Zhaitan. We are in the same situation right now. We are on the dragons doorstep. Kralkatorrik is a bigger threat than what we have seen so far. He does not have control over one major race in Tyria but he has a much easier way to turn friend to foe. We must overcome this to survive this fight. For this not only is the Pact here but we have help from the Seraph from Divinity's Reach. We ran an exercise in the city a few days ago and Queen Jennah has graciously sent us help. From there we also have a Vigil warmaster joining us. Some of you may know her. Her name is Almorra Soulkeeper. She has brought us some new toys that I can't wait to use on the dragon. You all know your positions in this fight. The stakes are high for us so close to Divinity's Reach. Keep that in mind. If we fall, everything falls. Two dragons have fallen to the Pact. An already amazing number compared to the history books. So let's get out there and make it a third! For Tyria!" As I finished the camp erupted in unison. "FOR TYRIA!" I looked back to my group as everyone was standing. I finished my drink and slammed the cup down. "Lets go free a god."

We walked to the edge of camp as I could hear orders being shouted all around. From people almost forgetting a spare sword to the airships getting themselves ready. My group took a deep breath as we all walked into the forest. We walked to the staging area for the fight as I looked up at the canyon walls. "Hard to believe the dragon is that big. Almost like looking at the black citadel." I said as I turned and looked to Taimi and Zojja. " You two stay here. We will get the dragon's attention and run back here. Make sure they don't pop it till we are cleared." They both nodded as they went back to look at the lasers. I sighed as I stepped into the mouth of the canyon.

The wind blew through it softly as the bends quickly gave way to the forest on the other side. We walked for a couple hundred more yards as I looked to Ila-Rhese. "Say when and we will protect you as you do your thing." I said.

She nodded and pointed. "The next clearing will be perfect then." Ila-Rhese said softly.

Rytlock smiled. "Just like old times."

Caithe nodded looking to him. "Yes and I can already tell with better results."

We stopped in the clearing as I directed everyone to watch the edges. I looked back to Ila-Rhese as she moved to the center. I nodded softly as Ila-Rhese slowly raised into the air. The eyes on her mask slowly opened on all the face before beams of lit shot from each one.

Rytlock shuddered a bit. "That much magic huh? So glad she's on our side." He said.

"Focus Tribune." I said as he chuckled gently. I kept scanning the the brush in front of me. As I looked around at the others a deafening roar came through the trees. We all dropped out weapons as we covered our ears hearing it.

I moved my hand from my ears as the roar faded. "By the six that was loud!" Logan shouted as we all stood up and go ready.

I heard Rytlock again. "Just means we pissed it off enough. Everyone get ready enemies inbound!" As he said that I could see the purple swirls of branded moving towards us. As they entered the clearing, we rushed them and quickly dispatched them. As we cut down the first wave Rytlock smiled. "Keep count! Lowest buys first round!"

I heard Braham shout "Six!" as I turned to look at Logan. He cut through another branded as he still look defeated.

I refocused myself as I turned around to see some branded wearing pact garb. It was tattered but I could see it. "Rox did we have missing scouts?" I called out as I struck them down.

"I heard of a few scouts going Commander." I heard her say behind me. I nodded softly as I refocused on them.

"Looks like we found them then." I said as I summoned more minions that tore the branded down quickly. The clearing quickly filled with the branded corpses as the sky began to darken over us. I looked up to see crystals moving over the sky. I looked back to Ila-Rhese as she came back down to the ground She held out her hand as a ball of magic came out and broke some of the tree leading to the canyon.

"We need to move now!" Ila-Rhese shouted.

We didn't second guess it as we all moved into the new clearing. As we got in the trees the south of us lit up before a large purple flame engulfed the area we were just in. In the remnants of the flames was the all too familiar brand. I looked up to see a black and purple crystal face. It looks like the Shatterer's but it was a bit longer and slicker. The dragon turned to look as he spotted as its head moved a little closer.

"Rytlock is that what I think it is." I shouted out. I felt my arm get his as I turned to see Rytlock waving his hand infront of his face. "Point taken." I said.

Caithe shouted. "Yes now shut up and move!" We looked back up as his mouth got the flames back as he went to breath his fire on us again.

As we ran we could feel the earth shake as the dragon stomped hard behind us. We all entered the mouth of the canyon as a gale of wind came behind us. I looked back as the wind came to see the dragon lifting itself off of the ground. Kralkatorrik moved its head back as flames started to gather around his mouth. "Move from the canyon it's gonna breathe!" Everyone split as another roar from the dragon came. The area lit up in purple as the flames passed over the mouth of the canyon As it faded the earth shook as he landed. Ila-Rhese held her hand out and shot a ball of magic hitting it in the face as we all began the narrow trek.


	48. Chapter 48

We emerged from the other side as the stops and roars were close behind. The dragon was thrashing hard demolishing the walls of the canyon following us. If I had to guess he was trying to collapse it on top of us. We reached the clearing at the mouth as I looked back.

"Scatter!" I shouted. We all jumped to get clear as the last remnants of another fire attack shot out of the canyon's mouth. I could see Zojja looking up in the distance. I turned back to look. The canyon came up to kralkatorrik's shoulders. His wings were densely packed crystals as it spread out more from the tops. He moved his head back as I thought I noticed some cloud move due to it. He looked down at us in the clearing. I stood in shock looking up at it. "Ok. That is big." I panted out as I heard Braham agree with me. I looked at the chest as I could see a massive orb behind its rib cage. Inside I could make out two specks curled around each other.

The earth shook one more time as Kralkatorrik slammed down on the ground. Hit front legs were not at the mouth of the canyon while his wings held above it. He moved his head down some to where we could make out his features. He eyes were two large glowing crystal surrounded by black ones. In the cracks of the crystals you could see the magic energy swirling through his body. He let out a growl while his attention focused on Ila-Rhese.

"Return." A voice said. It was loud, low, and harsh.

Ila-Rhese looked to Kralkatorrik. "I shall not. You will fall today and the Lyssa will be freed!" She shouted back. Kralkatorrik let out a laugh looking to here.

I stood by Ila-Rhese as I called back. "'Almorra, ready?" i shouted out.

I looked back as I heard her shout. "Aye Commander. Say the word!"

I nodded as I looked around to the Pact hiding in the trees. "I'll need heads up on its fire attacks, they are obvious. Kralkatorrik today you fall." I shouted up at the dragon. He turned his head slightly as I held my hand in the air. "NOW!" I shouted. Instantly the area was covered in the sound of explosions and cannon firing. I felt the air move quickly around me followed by dust. The three lasers behind me all shot where they needed. I heard crack and things shattering as the dragon groaned in pain.

As the dust cleared, I looked at the dragon. The initial fire from the lasers had broke portions of his leg while the one that hit his face took a chunk off of his snout. "Status on the wings!" I shouted again before hearing from afar.

"One severed one badly wounded!" Someone shouted from the canyon. The dragon turned to look back then back to me.

"This changes nothing mordrem! You will all fall today. This little pact couldn't even save one person!" Kralkatorrik said. I looked at the canyon and all I could see branded starting to funnel in underneath him.

"Frontlines ready! Get the airships in the air!" I shouted back as the Pact started to move from the foliage. I rushed forward as small golems began to move throughout the battle field. I could see Crystals being thrown like spears as one stopped and put its shield up. The crystal hit the shield as it broke before the golem moved up again.

We rushed forward as I could hear shouts "For Tyria!" coming from all over. The clashing sounds with the branded came quickly as the dragon let out a roar. I could see Laranthir in the midst with us and smiled as another thunderous sound came from the cannons. The two on the sides hit his legs again stopping any chance of the dragon regenerating. The one aimed for his face and hit his chest as the dragon let out a groan of pain. I looked up to the skies as I watched some of the dragons champions starting to close in on us. As they did they started to fall from the sky, our air supporter started to come in. If an airship couldn't find a target they moved and sent a barrage to the dragon's face.

We pushed in hard against the branded. We forced them to retreat as some members of the pact ran in behind us to gather as many crystals as they could to take them back to the cannons. The dragon let out a growl as he lowered his head again. I could see the flames starting to gather on the sides of his mouth. "Everyone watch out! Kralkatorrik is going to breathe again." The front line looked up as the dragon reared its head back.

Everyone quickly scattered from the area. It was looking at it let its breath hit the ground in front of us. I could hear Almorra scream from her cannon. "Laranthir move!" I turned back to see Laranthir surrounded by branded as he fought them off. I looked to the flame as it was moving towards him. Before I could move, I saw Canach rush over to help Laranthir. Canach took a few swipes before trying to tackle Laranthir out of the way. They both hit the ground hard before the flames passed over them.


	49. Chapter 49

I heard screams from all over for Laranthir as some of my group screamed for Canach. I looked closely as their crystallized form lay there on the ground. "Frontline regroup! We need to keep the branded back!" People shook their heads fast as some Vigil members had tears in their eyes and rushed to fight. Kralkatorrik let out a laugh as he knew he just got ones important to us.

I looked closely as the two masses on the ground as Almorra joined us. "Can sylvari be turned like this to the dragon?" She asked panicked.

I shook my head. "I don't know I've never heard of one being hit like this. Keep the others away and if they have turned we will take care of the."

The fight kept going as I could hear the sound of crackling coming from in front of me. The form of Canach slowly started to shudder as more and more cracks lined his figure. Parts started to fall off as I could see Canach still under it before he completely burst out screaming. "Canach are you alright?" I asked as he shook his head looking to me.

"Commander I am fine. I am in pain, I hear a voice in my head but i'm hushing it. It is nowhere near as bad as Mordremoth. All I know right now is I am really pissed at the dragon right." Canach growled out as he shook his head. I helped him back up as Laranthir slowly came to after. Almorra picked him up and smiled softly. I looked up to see Kralkatorrik focusing on us.

"Fire!" Almorra shouted as they got another shot in on his face.

I looked to Allmorra. "Take him back and make sure he is all right. We will keep the cannon protected. " She nodded as she started to move him. I heard Laranthir talk to Almorra. "What do you think Forgal would have said about this Warmaster?"

Almorra shook her head. "He would have said you had the strength of a Dolyak just then."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Then he would jump into the front line swinging himself around like a mad Dolyak till either he fell or the dragon did." I smiled softly as I turned around.

I got close to Canach. "So if I had to guess the dragon can't turn sylvari." Canach took down another branded not breaking his gaze.

"It's Just like Mordremoth. If you can hush the voice you are fine. If you can't you will most likely die. I don't plan to find out if I'm right or not." Canach said not taking his gaze from the enemies.

I nodded and smiled. "So dragon magic can't corrupt other dragons. This will be fun." Kralkatorrik let out another roar as he looked to us. I turned my head as I saw purple moving through the woods as I called out. "My group fall back and defend the canons! They are moving through the woods." We all quickly moved as I went back to the cannon where Almorra was. As I approached with Caithe and Rytlock I could see Almorra tearing through a few branded while Laranthir struggled to take out another one.

Almorra turned a smiled as she turned her head to pop her neck. "Oh yeah. This is a great stress relief right now." She said.

Before I could give a response I heard a shout come from behind me. "Fire!" I turned to look as the dragon breathed hard again going from side to side this time. The flames engulfed some of the front line instantly turning non-sylvari into branded. I stood in shock as they slowly cracked back to life. The branded turned as they quickly cut down the statues of those who would not be turned to the dragon.

I snapped back and turned. "Almorra, get this one in the crowd to help thin out their numbers. Ignore the dragon for a bit." She nodded as it started to move. The low voice came over the area again with a chuckle.

"Give in. You will not best me." Kralkatorrik said as his voice filled the area.

As the dragon finished, he let out a large roar. I looked up in the air as the cannon behind me fired. I could see Ila-Rhese floating with her hands glowing. The eyes on her mask were open as she left another ball fly as she knocked the dragon's head back a bit. The dragon shook his head hard and glared at her. "Coming back are we?" He chuckled. Ila-Rhese let out a growl as she dropped down in the sky and rushed close to the dragon as her hands glowed more vibrantly. She got right up against his chest as she screamed something out. I couldn't make it out as a burst of energy hit Kralkatorrik's chest hard as it made a spider web crack. The dragon groad in pain as he glared down to Ila-Rhese.

I thought this is our chance. "Almorra. Focus on the crack for the next shot." She nodded as she turned the cannon and fired. The shot hit the chest as the crack expanded.

"Everyone focus on the chest!" She shouted. The other two cannons moved as they shot at the crack. Each of the cannons fired at different time as it kept growing larger. A scout got close to the cannon in the trees to the right of us.

"The dragon is gonna breathe. Everyone move!" They shouted. The Vigil surrounding the cannon quickly moved as the fire hit directly on the cannon and engulfed the area.

I smiled as everyone was accounted for as they went back to the cannon. "This one is shot Warmaster!"

Almorra shook her head. "Frontline then. Go!" She shouted back. The Vigil members rushed forward to help out. I rushed with them as we cut down more of the turned Pact member as the battlefield was littered with branded now. I heard two shots fire at the same time from the cannons behind us followed by a loud shriek of pain. I looked up as the dragon's eyes were closed as it thrashed its head about screaming more. I looked down as the ribcage of crystal had be blown apart. Inside was the swirls of magic as the orb was clearly seen now.

I turned and smiled ready to congratulate Almorra before another shout rang out. I looked to it to see Francis surrounded by Branded near the edge of the clearing. "Logan! Help me!" Francis shouted as Logan seen him. I looked to Logan as his face changed from defeat to shock. He quickly began to run across the battlefield. As Logan ran, Kralkatorrik regained himself as he started his attack this time looking straight at Francis.

I shouted to Logan, "Logan, fire, watch out!" He shook his head as he sprinted faster. The flames hit the ground and made their way to Francis as Logan was now airborne. I could hear Caithe and Rytlock screaming as both of them disappeared behind the flames.


	50. Chapter 50

We stood in shock. We couldn't see Francis or Logan. "No!" Caithe shouted as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

Rytlock let out a growl of rage as the branded that surrounded Francis turned to look at us. Rytlock jumped over as he quickly dispatched the group in rage. Any branded that Rytlock wouldn't have seen coming Rox took down with her arrows. Rytlock slowly stopped as he looked to his right. "I need a medic here now! They are both all right but Francis is hurt bad!" I ran over to see Logan trying to pick Francis up and carry him across the new brand Rytlock and myself escorted Logan to a medic as they took him away.

Logan looked to the dragon then to us. "Kralkatorrik isn't going to take anyone else I care about." He looked back at me. "Any thoughts on how to take this thing down yet?"

I looked at him as the fire in his eyes were back. What just happened snapped him from his slump as I smiled. "We have opened the chest. We need to break the orb and we win the day. We can do what we did to the dragon in the desert but it needs to be on a much bigger scale." I pointed to the orb as Logan nodded. Kralkatorrik let out a roar as the crystals around his chest slowly started to reform before being blasts away by cannon fire again. Logan nodded softly and patted my shoulder.

"All right then. Make sure the cannons can keep that chest opened and I'll take care of it. It'll be hard, but I can do it." Logan smiled as he started to head into the woods. Rytlock grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no. What do you think your going to do alone?" I shouted as I turned to see him.

Logan smiled. "Think something completely irrational like Arah that may just win the day."

Rytlock growled. "Not without me you don't."

Before I could voice my disagreement, they both rushed into the woods. I shook my head as I refocused myself on the branded. The branded kept pouring out of the canyon as we continued to push hard. Above me, I could hear the cannon shots keep firing as Ila-Rhese kept moving to strike the dragon. The dragon moved his head back as the flames came once more. I looked up to see where he was aiming. This time it was at the cannon Almorra is at. I shouted for the fire but it was drowned out as he launched his attack quicker than I thought. The fire hit the ground and quickly more. In almost the blink of the eye, Ila-Rhese in front of the cannon as she curled up then threw her arms and legs back. The fire spread as it hit her before it finally stopped.

I looked closer as I saw Ila-Rhese behind a giant shield that the fire shot out around. The cannon was fine as Almorra looked up to her. The shield was cracked all over as Ila-Rhese fell to the ground. Her form raised and lowered as I could tell that took a lot out of her. Some of the pact member moved closer to her aid. Ila-Rhese slowly stood up as Kralkatorrik looked closely at her. He lowered his head as the cannon fired again. A loud roar erupted in the area as I looked up. The shots to the face had finally taken their toll as half of Kralkatorrik's face was blown off. He shook his head more as he thrashed against the canyon walls. I could tell the dragon knew what was going on. He needed to escape.

I ran back to Ila-Rhese as I knelt to her. "Are you ok?"

She gave a soft nod through panting. "I don't think i will be able to stop a blast like that again."

I helped her up as I saw someone talking with Almorra. "What do you mean they need one of these cannons?" She shouted. I shook my head as I looked back to the front line. The troops were holding well as I helped get Ila-Rhese to a tree to rest against.

"Stay here for now all right?" I said as i got up and rushed to Almorra. Ila-Rhese gave a soft nod.

I looked back and could see the cannon being taken away from the area. I ran to Almorra. "Why are they taking that away?" I asked puzzled knowing we needed it.

She turned to me. "Seems your friends have a way to win this. I don't know how but right now i'm willing to try anything." I nodded softly as I looked to everyone. "Half of you front line now. The rest on the final cannon. That just hindered us. If it falls we fall." Almorra shouted as everyone saluted as they rushed off. I turned back to see Ila-Rhese getting up. I rushed to her to help her.

"Are you certain you can keep going?" I asked as she gave a soft nod. "We are down to one. Lets hope its enough." I said as the cannon let out another shot.

We moved back into the fight as the dragons started to thrash more. I could see the one wing that didn't get severed start to flap. The cannons up there kept striking hard to keep him from lifting off. The earth that covered the dragon slowly started to give. I gritted my teeth as I hoped whatever Logan and Rytlock had planned happened soon. The legs of the dragon were getting closer to being healed as the cannon make sure the chest stayed open. It wasn't fast enough to stop the healing but enough to slow it down. From behind me, I could hear a low noise slowly getting louder so I turned. I could see an Airship flying dangerously close to the ground.

I looked at it confused as to what it was there. It was a small one but I looked closer at it. On the deck, I could see the cannon that was taken from Almorra with someone on the console. I kept looking as it got closer. Rytlock stood there as he held his hand to the console of the cannon. The entire deck of the ship was covered in crystals salvaged from the brand around us. I shook my head as I guess that Logan was piloting it. I could see Rytlock's mouth moving but couldn't make anything out.

They got closer as I seen where they were aiming. They were going to fly the ship directly into the dragon's chest. I started to wave my arms hard screaming to the airship. "What are you two idiots doing!" I knew it was futile to shout that as the dragon yelled and moved his head up. The fire came around its mouth as he got ready to attack again. I turned to Ila-Rhese. "Get up there and protect them!" She nodded and instantly moved to Rytlock. As they flew overhead the dragon let out his breath as she deployed another shield over them. The shield quickly cracked as I could hear a scream coming from Ila-Rhese.

The fire spread out around the shield. A bit of the flame hit the balloon as they got closer to the chest. As they entered the balloon burst as the airship slowly started its free fall. Shortly after they entered a blinding light came from the dragon before a painful roar erupted through the area. The ground began to shake as the light slowly coated the area. I looked in the chest as I could see that the orb was gone.

"Everyone run! Kralkatorrik is going to blow!" I shouted out as i turned to get behind something sturdy. The mini golems moved forward as they put their shields up while the Pact members quickly began to rush. Before we could all move, a loud explosion shook the ground as we all fell to the ground.


	51. Chapter 51

I slowly got up as I looked in front of me. Many pact member laid on the ground but slowly started to move. A thick cloud of dirt clouded the area. I looked around more. "Logan! Rytlock!" I shouted but didn't hear anything. I turned my head. "Caithe? Laranthir? Canach?" I shouted out again trying to find anyone.

I heard a groan. "Over here Commander." It was Caithe. I quickly rushed over as Caithe sat up with a crystal in her arm. She grabbed it and pulled it out as she sucked in air. "By the pale tree that hurt." She sighed as I helped patch up her arm.

"Do you know what happened just then?" I asked finishing putting bandages on her arm.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Commander. I don't, It was too bright."

Behind me, I could hear a voice. "That. Was. AWESOME! I can't believe they thought to detonate the laser next to the crystal and.." Taimie said.

I shouted back to her. "Taimi are you alright?"

A shout came back. "Of course i'm fine Commander. Most of the Pact is alright if my readings are correct. We made the shield golems run in front of the Pact and put them up. Luckily we had enough to block the explosion." The dust slowly started to settle as I saw Taimi outside of Scruffy. I looked more as people started to get up off the ground as the golems in the front line dropped their shield. The branded that were on the other side of the shield took the full brunt of the attack as none of them moved.

Mr. Sparkles' cockpit opened as Zojja stood up from it. "What happened to the dragon?" I asked as I looked to her.

Zojja wiped her eyes as she pointed to the cliffside. I turned and looked as I could see a portion of Kralkatorrik's face embedded in the side of the canyon. The explosion had opened it up wider. "Those two idiots detonated the cannon right next to the core. They took the dragon out but it took the airship as well." I looked back to her as Zojja wiped her eyes. I shook my head as I turned and began to walk to the canyon.

I could hear Taimi behind me. "Does that mean that they are?"

Caithe stopped her. "I don't know. I want to say no, but I just don't know."

I looked around walking in the canyon. I saw fragments of the dragon embeded high in the canyon. I also noticed the glass like crystal that reminded me of the orb Ila-Rhese was found in. I sighed looking around more. I could now make out portions of the airship scattered amongst the crystals in the area. I looked down as my hands tightened.

"I know it worked but it was still a stupid idea." I heard a voice growl.

"Hey we're alive, the dragon is dead, and you didn't even have to come with me in the first place." Another said. I looked up as I could see two silhouettes walking towards me.

One shook its head. "Oh I know. I just had to experience your idiocy myself for once."

I made them out to see Logan and Rytlock walking towards me. Both had most of their armor damaged as I could see them bleeding a bit underneath. Rytlock was carrying two women while Logan was carrying Ila-Rhese. "Logan? Rytlock?" I called out.

They faced me and chuckled. "Don't sound too sad Commander. We aren't dead yet." Rytlock said I as I ran up to them.

Logan smiled. "We are alive and we killed the dragon. For good this time."

I nodded softly. "How's Ila-Rhese?"

Logan looked to her. "Shes alive as well. Just very tired. That last shield saved our hides."

I nodded softly as I looked at them both closer. "I have a million questions but we need to get you two to a medic."

Rytlock growled. "That may be for the best. I don't know about you Logan but I hurt everywhere."

I took Ila-Rhese myself as we got out of the canyon. As we came out my group looked to us and cheered seeing their friends alright. Medics rushed over to help them out before they laid both Logan and Rytlock down on stretchers. Another group grabbed the twins and Ila-Rhese. I looked around as I started to hear music starting to come over the area. I turned to look at Scruffy as he started to dance around a little bit. "Taimi is he ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course Commander. He is happy so he is playing music for us now. If I had to place it, its Uzalon's from Divinity's Reach." I smiled and gave a nod as I watched him dance for a bit.

I looked to Taimi and Zojja. "I have a job for both of you. Inside the canyon there are fragments of the orb that we broke. I noticed some fragments fall during our fight in the desert. I need you both to go in there and see what you can learn about that alright?" They both nodded as they moved in as the golems followed. I looked around as I saw Almorra rest against a tree. I walked up looking to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She smiled looking at the canyon. "I am just fine Commander. I just never thought I would see this day. I know Laranthir told you about my old warband. If they knew what we did today I know they would be kicking themselves for missing it."

I chuckle and patted her shoulder. "I know they would smile. That's half of the elder dragons tormenting Tyria down. Three more to go. I'm going to head back to the camp for now. I need to get as many Priory members out here to help research the remains." I said.

Almorra chuckled softly. "That sounds like a plan. The book worms are efficient at these kinds of things. Im sure some will be out here quickly." I helped Almorra up as we both headed back to the camp.

As we walked I saw Almorra look around at some of the branded on the ground. "Is something on your mind warmaster?" I asked as she glanced at a branded charr.

"I'd be lying if I said no Commander." She shook her head a little with a sigh. "The day Kralkatorrik awoke my warband was out on a mission from the Blood Legion Tribune. We were patrolling the area when one of my warband, Harthog Soulslasher, felt something odd. He was the bravest charr I knew. So when he got spooked, I knew it was something bad. I grabbed him to try and snap him out of it but by that time the dragon was ontop of us due south. As I held him he turned into a branded in my hands. The odd thing is, with my warband they didn't need to be breathed on to be turned. The dragon was able to turn them from a distance."

I looked at her slightly shocked. "That must have taken you by surprise. As for the corruption I'd have to say that we may now be able to ignore the basic calls of the dragons."

She nodded softly looking to me. "I will have to agree with you on the corruption part Commander. When I realized what had happened, he lunged at me. I pulled my weapons and defended myself. I turned to the rest of the soul warband and half had turned and were already on top of the others. I ran. I could hear their screams. I turned back when they hear their screams as they fell. When it finally stopped I went back and finished the stragglers. The Soul warband died that day and I became a gladium. I didn't care to find another. In the back of my mind I didn't want to. I wanted my revenge. I wanted to redeem my warband."

I looked forward as the woods started thin out as we got closer to the camp. "So when you heard that we were on Kralkatorrik's doorstep you came post haste."

She smiled with a growl. "That I did. Laranthir tipped me off on what your plans were and I gathered what I could and moved. From what I can tell.. This was well worth it."

I stopped as I patted her shoulder. "I'm happy you were able to get your purpose Almorra."

She chuckled softly as she moved my hand. She grabbed it and shook it. "I am thankful you let me join you commander. It was amazing seeing all of the orders working in tandem so well. I will be certain to send word to Gixx and Riel to let them know the Pact is in great hands."

I smiled to her. "Thank you warmaster. I have been worrying about keeping this group together after Traherne. Those words take a lot off of my shoulder." Almorra smiled as we both bowed. Before we turned to leave she punched me gently in the shoulder and gave me a thumbs up.


	52. Chapter 52

I entered the camp as I could hear the sounds or partying and cheers as people were already drinking and celebrating their victory. I looked around to see norn holding asura up as they all drink while charr and humans boast about how many they took down before laughing. When they noticed me one person shouted, "Commander in the camp!"

The partying quickly died down as everyone turned to look at me. I looked back at them as everyone stared. "Um… did I do something wrong?" I asked.

I seen Braham stand up as his face was a little red already. "Yeah you did do something wrong Commander!" He walked up to me holding two mugs and handed me one. "You ain't drinking yet!" He said.

I chuckled and shook my head as I knocked the mug back. As I finished, I slammed it against the table looking to everyone. "For Tyria!"

Everyone shouted. "For Tyria!" As the partying sparked back to life.

I chuckled as I walked through the camp as I made my way to the infirmary tent we had set up. I walked in as Logan stood up. "There you are Commander. Please come sit down." He walked over to a bed and sat on is as I pulled up a stool looking towards him. He had all his armor off now as most of his body was bandaged up. "Listen. I want to apologize for my behavior after Divinity's Reach. It unforgivable it took Francis to get me out of it."

I shook my head. "You are fine Logan. I understand it completely right now. How are you both looking though?"

Logan looked around. "Rytlock passed out as soon as we got here. We will both be alright quickly. Worst thing was I almost broke a leg."

I nodded softly. "What happened when you two flew in?"

Logan shook his head. "Ila-Rhese appeared on the deck and shielded us from the main blast of the fire. The shield held but it nearly cost her her life. The nurses say she will be ok but she will need a lot of rest. When we got in the airship blew a hole and we started to fall. Rytlock overloaded the the cannon as he threw as many crystals in the air as he could. He jumped back as the cannon blew. Ila-Rhese put one more shield around us both as the orb in the dragon was crack from the initial blast. The overload of magic and the explosion from the engine room helped finish it off. From there I don't know what happened. By all rights we should be dead, but we were put in a bubble and lowered to the ground as the dragon exploded around us. As we slowly fell the twins came to join us. When we hit the ground, Rytlock grabbed the women while I grabbed the Ila-Rhese."

I sighed as I got up and looked at Ila-Rhese. Her chest raised and lowered slowly as I looked back to Logan. "All right. Get your rest then. You all have earned it. I'll bring everyone by later on tonight."

Logan smiled as he laid down. "Get a drink for me Commander."

I nodded as I walked out and was quickly dragged into the party. People propped me up on their shoulders as more drinks were passed around. I could see Taimi and Zojja walking into camp as the golems held fragments of the orbs.


	53. Chapter 53

The night came quick as I called everyone over. I looked at Zojja as she smiled. "We looked more at the orb's Commander. If I am right with these initially scans the orbs are heavily condensed magic energy." She finished.

I thought for a second. "That makes sense. If the gods are pure magical beings that would be one of the best ways to keep them under control."

Taimi smiled. "I'm certain if we study this more we can find a way to to break them a lot easier. Lots of experiments to run. WOO HOO!"

I chuckled softly nodding my head. "Always ready to get to the lab aren't you. I think we all deserve a rest after today. For now let's go check on everyone else."

We all walked into the medic's tent as Logan and Rytlock were sitting up and having a good laugh. Next to them I could see Illa-Rhese standing up with them. "Hello again Commander. We may have something that'll interest you." Ila-Rhese said softly.

I tilted my head. "Im curious what you found in this tent for the past twelve hours or so."

Logan chuckled as a soft woman's voice came from all around me. "Hello, are you the leader of the Pact?" I looked around to see who said it. My efforts were not fruitful as everyone just looked to me.

"Yes I am. Who is this?" I said as I stopped looking around.

Another voice. A little higher pitch came next. "Then you have my thanks in freeing us from the dragon. Many have tried in the cycles but none have been able to."

I stopped and looked at the twins on the bed. "You said 'Us.' Does that mean these two?" I asked.

The voices gave a soft chuckle together. "Ila-Rhese, as you have come to know her, has filled us in in all of your deeds Commander. You are correct though. The two girls you see here are the physical forms of the Goddess Lyssa." I jumped in shock as I bowed quickly towards the girls.

"It is a honor to be in your presence Lyssa." I said hastily. "I have so many questions if I may ask them."

"You may Commander but please, there is no need to be so formal right now." The voices said softly in unison.

I looked around the room a bit then back to the twins. . "Well first is how you are communicating when you seem to be asleep."

One voice came, "These are our physical forms. As the gods are pure magic even when we rest we are still aware and can sway the world. While our power is great when we are awake, talking is the most we can do for now. It will be some time till we awaken after the dragon's prison."

I nodded gently as i grabbed a stool and sat down. "Ok that makes this a little easier to understand. We have killed two of the other dragons, Mordremoth and Zhaitan, but we have yet to see your other companions. If the gods are trapped like you were, shouldn't we have seen them?"

The voices were quiet for a bit. "You may have destroyed their physical forms but the orbs remain intact. I can sense that Grenth and Melandru are close to being freed but they are still asleep."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Then we have dealt with two dragons and did not truly kill them."

Lyssa talked in unison again. "Do not fret Commander. You have a group that can do extraordinary things. Now that you know how to kill the dragons, they will quickly fall when you face them gods they are siphoning from do not have the power to completely reform the dragons anymore. You may not have killed them but even now they are severally weakened."

I looked back to the girls. "Then to keep on the topic of the dragons I am curious. Do you know where the dragons came from?"

Lyssa spoke in the lower of the voices. "The dragons were our attempt to keep magic under control here on Tyria. In the early days magic ran rampant over the lands. We made them to keep the balance perfect. As they siphoned more they changed from their initial meaning. After some time, and our first attempts at populating this world, the dragons turned on us and used our power to get more. They would siphon so much magic till they are at capacity and then fall into a slumber. During this time we would get our freedom. We would then create races that could harness small amounts of magic in hopes to combat them. The different races we created would usually war with each other though. Then when the dragons awoke and trapped us they would all fall. The last time was with the Jotun and Seerers. When Abbadon fell, we lost hope in our ability to combat the dragons when this cycle would face its test. We tasked a select few that seemed to get past their personal grudges to face Abbadon. When the heroes fell the fallen god we had hope for this cycle."

Before I could ask another question, Logan interrupted. "So the dragons were tools for you all to use. You lost control and now have no way of defeating them. Why is that?"

Lyssa talked in unison again. "If we faced the dragons directly when we could awaken our physical forms it would only speed up their awakening. Balthazar and Dhuum tried that once and trigger the dragons two thousand years before they should have awoken again. We tried to get the races we created to be our sword but no one would listen."

I shook my head still puzzled "I guess i'll get to my final question. Is there anyway that you can help us in the upcoming fights?"

The silence came again. "We cannot. In our current state the acolyte is stronger than us. Unless you could siphon magic like the dragons and transfer it to us. We can tell that you do not possess the ability to do so. For now we shall go into hiding. The other dragons will know that we have been freed so they will be weary."

I looked to the others. "Things haven't been easy so far. Why start now right?" They gave a soft chuckle.

"What will you do now Commander?" Lyssa asked in unison as I looked back to her.

I looked to the top of the tent as my eyes moved around. I thought for a minute and looked back to Lyssa . "We do what we banded together for. When we are done here and get a little rest we will find Mordremoth and Zhaitan and right our mistake. After that we plan on the next one to fight. What are you going to do?"

The voice came back. "We shall rest. When we are ready to come back to this world we will learn from our mistakes and your examples and not repeat our past. Abbadon and the dragons will not happen again."

I nodded and smiled standing up. "Sounds like a good plan. Now you should rest Lyssa. You will need it." The voices agreed as the light around the girls slowly dimmed. I turned to Logan and Rytlock. "If you two can walk get up. I've got first round tonight."

Logan looked at me puzzled. "But we have so much to do. We have to find the other dragons, tell the world of Jennah, find more members for the ones we..OW" Logan said as Rytlock hit his arm gently.

"We have to enjoy the fleeting moments of calm before the next storm. Besides you have an admirer i'm certain would like to sit with you." Rytlock growled with a chuckle. Rytlock and Logan got up from their beds. Logan tilted his head and looked at him. I shook my head looking to Rytlock.

"You're talking about Gwen aren't you. The red haired mesmer?" I said with a sigh putting my head in my hand. Rytlock nodded with a grin. Logan jumped.

"Nope! No no no nope no. Rule one. Don't date people with family member names. It just makes it odd. Rule two. No redheads!" Logan shouted as he held up his fingers. Braham turned his head and looked at Logan.

"Whats wrong with redheads?" Braham asked shrugging a little bit. Logan shook his head.

"It's a human thing Braham." Logan said as he started to walk out of the tent. Braham sighed as he pulled out a handful of coins.

"Alright Tribune, deals a deal. There's my cut of the bet." Braham said as he handed them over to Rytlock Logan stopped at the entrance and turned around.

"You all were betting on this? Since when?" Logan asked turning around with a slight shock Rytlock chuckled tossing the coins around.

"Dragon Stand. When she was patching you up after we regrouped that one morning we made this little wager." Rytlock said with a smile. Logan walked up and quickly snatched the coins from Rytlock.

"Fine you're paying first round. Let's go!" Logan said with a smile looking him dead in the face. Rytlock let out a growl then a hearty laugh. Braham and Logan quickly left the tent arguing if Flasks of Firewater were better than Krytan Brandy. Taimi and Zojja just shrugged and followed them out.

Before Rytlock left the tent he turned to Rox. "Like Braham said Rox, a deal's a deal. When we get back to the citadel i'll get it all squared away with Smodur. You earned it Cub. Don't let me down." Rox jumped and quickly saluted.

"Thank you tribune Sir! I will do my best to make sure I do not tarnish the Stone Warband!" She said hastily. Rytlock chuckled shaking his head a little.

"I've got a name you can call me Rox." Rytlock said as I could catch a happy tune to his voice Before Rytlock could continue a yell came from outside.

"Rytlock get your furry hide out here or i'm drinking your share!" Logan shouted from outside. I just laughed as Rytlock growled and ran out of the tent. Rox smiled and quickly followed. I turned to Ila-Rhese.

"I don't know what you will do or where you'll go with Lyssa. Just know youre welcome back in the group whenever. Make sure she wakes up though. That's your new mission from me." I said turning to her. Ila-Rhese nodded as one of the faces had a smile on it.

As I left the tent Ila-Rhese looked to Lyssa and patted both of their heads. "Do you think they will be alright Lyssa?" Ila-Rhese asked.

Lyssa's voice came in unison came to just Ila-Rhese. "They have formed bonds that none others have. Since the dragons went rouge we have not be able to stop them but this cycle is very promising. If they can keep their bounds strong they will break the dragons." Ila-Rhese nodded.

"So where shall we go?" Ila-Rhese asked looking at the shadows dancing on the tent. Silence came.

"With Kralkatorrik dead we shall head to the Crystal Desert. When the other gods are freed they will know where to find us. Though I'm curious. What do you think of this group you joined?" Lyssa asked as Ila-Rhese kept focused on the dancing.

"I like them. They will do just fine Lyssa."


	54. Shards Sequel test

I tackled mordremoth with the help of Logan. We pinned him to the ground as his chest had a massive hole in it. Caithe stood over him as canach shouted to her. "You must deal the final blow. I don't care if all Sylvari die we can't let this monster out!" He turned around as he cut another modrem down. Caithe slowly started to raise a dagger in the air. Before she could a voice came from behind us.

"Dearheart…. Why are you doing such a foolish thing?" Caithe stood shocked and turned around to see a vine tooth with Faolain's head on it.

"No.. no we killed you. Then we killed mordremoth…" Caithe said stuttering her words.

Foailin smiled. "Oh you foolish girl. Mordremoth can't be killed. He is the earth itself.

Caithe shook her head as i seen tears in her eyes. I lost my control as mordremoth threw both me and Logan away.

"You didn't learn anything from our first fight? I can recreate my minions whenever i please." Mordremoth said as he sat up looking at caithe. Caithe stood there shaking looking at Foalian. "End her." Mordremoth said.

Foalian bowed her head. "Of course Master." Faolain jumped into the area as caithe glared at her. Before caithe could move Faolin launched her tail Her tail impaled Caithe in the side and launched her backwards. The tail was in Caithes side missing the vitals as the tip hit the orb of mordremoth

"You damned!" BEfore mordremoth could continue Caihte shouted out looking to faolain.

"See you in the Mists Dearheart!" Caithe then took both her daggers and slammed them into the orb as well. With a twist a blinding flash enveloped the area as screams could be heard the thuds.

Logan looked around. "Who all is here. "

Rytlock growled. "I am but we have bigger problems." Logan shook his head rubbing his eyes.

"And what are they?" Logan asked as Rytlock came into view.

Rytlock held up Canach. "Im not sensing anything."

A middle aged womanly voice came around them. "That is because they are dead charr."

Logan called out. "Whos that. I still can't see right."

The voice came back. "I am Melandru. Who was it that freed me from the dragon."

Logan stood up as he seen my body on the ground. He then looked to Caithe. "These three did most of the work. They were of the dragon but when we kill one their minions die."

Melandru looked at us. "Are there more?"

Rytlock nodded. "A whole city." Melandru thought for a minute before putting her hand on Caithe and my head. "Then i shall grant them their freedom and their lives."


End file.
